Medabots & Hylians- A New Generation of Heroes
by SteamRail74
Summary: Set in Modern Hyrule, Medabots have become all the rage. And everybody has one, except for a pair of High-school youths named Link and Zelda. However, all that is about to change when a powerful ruler from the Hyrule of old takes over modern Hyrule and everyone in it...
1. Just Another Day, or So it would Seem

**Medabots and Hylians- A New Generation of Heroes**

Set in Modern Hyrule, Medabots have become all the rage. And everybody has one, except for a pair of High-school youths named Link and Zelda. However, all that is about to change when a powerful ruler from the Hyrule of old takes over modern Hyrule and everyone in it...

* * *

**Chapter 1- Just another Day, or so it would Seem **

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Link's alarm clock sounded rudely through the darkened room. Link hazily opened one eye and glanced at the clock and found that it was 8:15 in the morning. He grunted as he rose from the bed to stretch and made his way for the kitchen. He was greeted by his younger sister Aryll as he then made his way for the table. "Morning sleepyhead," She greeted in her usual good mood, "You ready for the first day of school?" Aryll was thirteen, only four years younger the seventeen-year-old Link, but she acted like a full-grown adult most of the time since both their parents worked throughout the day. "Not really," He yawned, "But I am looking forward to seeing my friends again after not seeing them for a week." "I would agree," She chuckled, "Since most of our friends attended the Robattle Camp in Termina. I wanted to go, but I couldn't get the permission slip signed in time. You know, since Mom and Dad work all the time. "Yeah, I would agree, I guess." Link mumbled. It was right about then that Kitty, Aryll's cat-type Medabot, walked into the room. "Good morning Link." She meowed. Link however didn't pay her any attention, which is what he usually did when Kitty talked to him. Reason being was that although Aryll had a medabot, he didn't. But oh how much he wanted one. "I wish I had my own medabot." He sighed as he walked down the hall back to his room. He has asked his parents on more than one occasion for a medabot, but they never let him have one. But now that Aryll has one of her own, they agreed to let him get one, but he had to pay for it himself. And when he asked why he had to pay when Aryll got hers for her birthday, they simply said that it was because of special reasons. So, after getting some breakfast in his system, he proceeded back to his room to get ready.

About twenty minutes later, he felt a little better as he and Aryll locked the house up and boarded the bus when it arrived. Aryll then left Link to sit with her friends as someone shouted Link's name. He looked up to find Sheik beckoning him to an empty seat next to him. "Hey Sheik," Link smiled as he sat next to his friend, "How've you been?" Sheik and Link have been friends since the fourth grade, which was when Sheik and his family first moved into the neighborhood. "I've been fine," He shrugged, "But I have to tell you, Robattle camp was awesome with a capital A." "How so, might I ask?" Link then asked his friend. "It's because Nin-Ninja and I mopped the floor with anyone that crossed our path." "Then you obviously forgot about Dark," Saria, who was sitting behind Link and Sheik, interrupted, "Didn't you?" Saria was in the same grade as the boys, but her height proved otherwise since she was about a head shorter than everyone else. Saria brushed her short, green hair out of her face as she put her elbows on the back of the boy's seat and looked at Link, "Dark came just as Sheik was basking in the glory of his latest victory and challenged him to a robattle. Sheik arrogantly accepted the challenge and Dark won the fight under two minutes. Sheik cried like a baby as Dark simply walked away like nothing happened." She then chuckled, "But I can't tell you how funny it was to see him cry like that, especially after how confident he was two minutes earlier." "It was not funny!" Sheik shot back, "I was about to break the camp's win streak record too, and then that over-achiever showed up." Link laughed, his friends could always make him do that when he wasn't in a good mood. "Well, I guess there's always next year." Link finished as the bus rolled into the parking lot a few minutes later after dropping off the Middle-School students.

Everyone then separated to their appropriate classes as the bell rang about ten minutes after 9:00. Luckily Link and Sheik shared the same first period, so at least Link didn't feel alone on his first day back to school. "Good morning class," The teacher started, "My name is Talon, but you may call me Mr. Talon. And I'll be taking you through the Math course for this year." Mr. Talon was a large man, wearing blue overalls and a red short-sleeve shirt and brown boots as well as a full beard on his face. "How many of you like Math?" He then asked, but got no hands raised. "Heh heh heh," He chuckled, "No math-lovers here? Don't worry, just think of it this way- at least this class is your first and you won't have to do it again later today." "I'll agree with him on that." Sheik whispered as Link nodded silently. And it was right about then that there was a knock on the door. "Yes? Come in." Mr. Talon answered with his deep voice. A female teacher with long blue hair entered with a blonde-haired girl behind her. "Why hello Ms. Nayru, to what do I owe this visit?" He greeted with a lively tone. "Hello Mr. Talon, it seems that I accidently got one of your students and came to take her to her actual first period class." Ms. Nayru answered, motioning for the girl. "Well, thank you for clearing things up for her Ms. Nayru; we can't be having confused students now can we." He laughed as he glanced at his new student. Ms. Nayru then left the classroom as the new girl was left at the front of the class alone. "So tell me miss," Mr. Talon started in a friendly tone, despite his voice being so deep, "What's your name?" "I'm… Zelda." She managed to say. "Well it's good to have you with us Miss Zelda, now you go on and find any old empty seat that suits you." He finished as she did as told and picked the empty seat about two desks behind Link.

At lunch two periods later, Link sat alone as most of his friends, including Sheik, sat together a few tables away and talked about whose medabot was better than whose. "If I had a medabot, then maybe I could be talking with them." Link mused sadly. But in the middle of his thinking, he was completely caught off guard as Zelda, the new girl from first period, came up to him with a tray of food in her hands. "Are any of these seats taken?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, no they aren't." Link stuttered as he mentally brought himself back to reality. But as Zelda sat down, Link was able to get a better look at her. She had golden-blonde hair that was well down her back with a braid that held it together at the bottom and two braids on either side of her face, blue eyes lighter in color than Link's, as well as a tender smile that he'd never seen anything like. Link however stayed quiet as they both ate their lunches. But Zelda noticed that Link kept taking brief glimpses at his friends a few tables over and decided to break the ice. "You have any friends over there?" Zelda asked inquisitively. "Yeah, I have a few, but they're likely talking about their medabots." Link replied. "Then why are you over here by yourself and not with them?" She then asked curiously. "You sure like to ask questions." Link chuckled a little bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry; I have a tendency to do that sometimes." Zelda blushed. "It's alright, I have no problem with it," Link smiled back, "But the answer to your question is because I don't have a medabot." "Really?" Zelda returned, "Truth be told, I don't have one either." "You don't?" Link asked, now getting interested that someone's in the same boat he's in. "No, my Father says that medabots are nothing but childish nonsense and that I shouldn't have one, as much as I actually do want to have one." Zelda explained, and then paused. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," Zelda embarrassingly smiled, "I'm Zelda." "I'm Link." He introduced, "Nice to meet you." When lunch finished, Link and Zelda went their separate ways to their next classes.

After school at about 4:00, Link met up with Zelda as they boarded the bus and picked a seat near the middle. "So," Link started, now in a better mood than he's been in all day, "How was your first day at Hyrule High?" "Umm… pretty good," Zelda replied, "Classes are ok, so I can't complain. What about you?" "This was actually my second year going to Hyrule High, but like last year, so far so good." Link answered his new friend. A few minutes later, Aryll and some of her friends boarded the bus as it left the school district. Link was having a good time talking with Zelda and Sheik as the bus drove down Hyrule's busy streets to the suburban area just outside the city. When their stop came, Link and Aryll got up and left as they bid their friends farewell. "So Link," Aryll smiled teasingly as they walked to their house from the stop sign, "Who was that girl you were sitting with?" "That's for me to know and for you to not find out." Link teased back, "So the middle school was alright I take it?" "Yeah, it was pretty good. As a matter of fact, Mr. Ingo is one on my teachers. He said that he remembered having you for a student a couple years ago." "I remember Mr. Ingo," Link mused out loud, "And he was a total grump." "Well, he wasn't like that when I met him," Aryll added, "He was all nice and friendly and everything." When they both got to the door, Kitty was there to greet them. "Hello you two, how was school?" She asked, adding a meow at the end of a sentence. Kitty was profound for meowing at the beginning or the end of a sentence, since she was a cat-type medabot. "It was alright." Link answered briefly as he walked past her and headed for his room. "It was really good Kitty, I'll tell you about it later." She then paused a moment. "Hey Link," She called after her brother, "What're we going to go about dinner?" "I throw some pizza rolls in the oven in a little while." He answered back as he rounded the corner and walked down the hallway to his room.

When Link closed the door to his room, he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to find that Sheik texted him and asked, "Any plans in your schedule tonight?" Link chuckled as he began his reply, "Not really, making pizza rolls for dinner… yum…" He pressed send as he proceeded to pull out his school textbooks and put them on his desk. Link was pretty good on keeping his room clean, as far as being a seventeen-year-old teenager goes. His phone buzzed again a minute later saying that his friend answered. Link opened his phone and read Sheik's answer, "Ha ha… yum. Getting ready to watch the game… want to come over?" "Nah, can't. You go enjoy yourself… thanks for asking though." Link texted back. It was a mere thirty seconds before a reply came back from Sheik saying, "What're friends for?" And as he promised, at about 4:45, Link made some pizza rolls for him and Aryll as they both and Kitty watched some TV for a little while. However, it wasn't very easy for Link to watch TV programs with medabots in almost every commercial when he didn't have one. After he couldn't take much more, and when the clock read 9:30, Link shut off the TV and shooed Aryll and Kitty to bed while he went to his room to change. A couple minutes later, Link came in to Aryll's room. "Night sis," Link told Aryll, who was lying on her bed reading a book, "See you in the morning." "Same here big Bro." She smiled back as Link then locked the house up for the night and headed to bed himself. However, before Link turned out the light, his phone buzzed again. Link rolled his eyes as he found that Sheik texted him again, but he was surprised at what he read, "Forgot to tell you earlier, found a deal on a medapart set if you're interested."

Link was excited. Finally, his chance at having a medabot would come to be. "Is it just parts or a medal and parts?" Link responded, anxiously awaiting a response. "No… just parts… you still interested?" Sheik returned a minute later. Just parts. What would Link do with just parts? He couldn't use them, since he needed a medal to power the medabot, so what use were they by themselves? But Link thought about his friend Sheik, who had gone out of his way to look for medaparts for his friend, and decided it would be best not to disappoint. "Besides," Link thought, "Having parts was better than not having anything at all." Link then picked up his phone and called his friend. "Hello?" Sheik asked when he picked up his phone. "Hey Sheik; it's Link." Link answered. "Hey Link," Sheik greeted happily, "So, you still interested in the medaparts?" "You bet I am," Link answered excitedly, "How did you find this deal?" "Well, my Mom talked to a shop owner in the city. And she told him that I had a friend that needed a medabot. He said that he'd do some searching and might be able to hook us up with something, granted you have the money. Speaking of which, how much do you have?" Link grabbed his wallet from his nightstand drawer and pulled out every scrap of cash from within. "Let's see," He started, "I have twenty-three rupees and seventy-four shards. Will that be enough?" "Not sure, meet me at my house tomorrow since it's a National Holiday and bring all you have and we'll talk to the shop owner and see what we can do." Link sighed a breath of relief and excitement, "Man you're the best Sheik, thanks." "Hey, this is for all those times that you stuck up for me in Elementary School," Sheik chuckled back, "But you better get some rest if we're going to see the shop owner tomorrow." "Oh, right," Link laughed, "See you tomorrow then." "See you tomorrow." Sheik finished as he hung up. At last, his moment had finally come. Link was going to get the first pieces of his very own medabot. Link was so excited that it was almost impossible for him to close his eyes, but after a while, he was able to drift to sleep at about 10:30.

* * *

**Well, how'd I do? I will say this, I already had a ton of the story written, but I will be making slight edits (grammar, spelling, etc.). Reviews are greatly appreciated, and on a final note for now, I do not own LOZ or Medabots. **


	2. Striking a Bargain and a Greater Gift

**Here we go, Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it, and I greatly appreciate any reviews you have.**

**General note- I do not own Legend of Zelda or Medabots**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Striking a Bargain and an Even Greater Gift**

The next morning, Link was up and wide-awake at about 8:45. "This is the day Link," He thought to himself, "The day you finally get your own medabot; or at least the parts to one." But when he got to the kitchen, he found his Father in the living room drinking coffee and watching the news. "Morning son, where are you off to so early in the morning?" He asked from the sofa. "I'm off to Sheik's house. He said that he found a deal for me on a set of medaparts." Link said excitedly. "So you finally found one have you?" His Father summarized as he took a sip of his coffee, "Come here son." Link came closer to his Dad and sat next to him on the sofa. "Son, your Mother and I talked about this the night you asked us why you had to buy your own when Aryll got hers as a gift. We decided to have you buy your own for an important reason. If you buy something yourself, you appreciate it more than if someone else bought it for you. You see what I'm saying?" He explained as he placed his coffee mug on the end table. "Yeah, I do," Link answered, "I never understood why you told me that until now. I thought it was because you liked Aryll more." "Oh no son," His Father cut in, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "It wasn't that at all, we love you both equally. We were just thinking about you in the long run. That's what we do as parents." He then pulled out a small package from the end table drawer, "Your Mother and I got this a couple months ago, thinking that you would have had something to use it in by now." Link took the package, which was an ordinary-looking brown postal box, and opened it. But Link was speechless beyond anything when he pulled out the contents of the box, which were a medabot medal and a medawatch. "Your time has come son," His Father simply said, "Now go on and get those medaparts. We'll be here waiting when you get back." "Thanks Dad, you're the best." Link exclaimed as he placed his new medawatch on his left wrist and inserted the medal and darted out the door for Sheik's house.

Link ran like lightning down the street for his friend's house, but as he turned for the driveway, he almost ran his friend over. "Hey watch it man," Sheik gasped, "I knew you're excited, but cut the speed a little will you?" "Sorry," Link gasped, letting his breath catch up with him, "It's just that I got my medal today." "Really? By who?" Sheik exclaimed as they started down the street. "My parents; and they got me a medawatch to go with it." Link explained, showing him his new forest green medawatch. "Sweet watch," Sheik commented, "The color suits you. But I thought that your parents said that you had to buy it all yourself." "They said that if I bought it myself, I would appreciate it more, but I guess they held onto this until I was ready." Link answered. "Eh, whatever. You still got the medal and watch, but now you might just have some parts to go with it in a little while." Sheik shrugged. Link was very respectful to his parents and honored what they had to say, and he wasn't big on his friend's attitude towards his parents; but he did have a point. In a matter of a couple hours, he would have his very own medabot. "By the way," Link piped up, "How exactly did you find out about this shop owner?" "Well, you know how my Mom works in the city right?" Sheik then asked. "Yeah, Ms. Impa's the secretary for Governor Nohansen and his family. Why?" Link returned. "On her way home the other day, I asked her to stop by a medaparts shop to pick up some repair kits since she would be in town. And I told her previously that you wanted a medabot but didn't have one. So my guess is that she talked to the shop owner about you and found out that he lived a few streets down from us and got the address." Sheik explained as they passed a stop sign. "Man, I can't thank you enough. Your Mom's so cool." Link replied. "She's alright, I'll give her that." Sheik shrugged. The two boys continued their chat until they arrived at the specified residence.

Link knocked on the door when they got to the front door and waited for an answer. Finally, a well-tanned man with short black hair answered the door. "Oh hello," He greeted with a slight Indian accent, "You must be the two boys I was told about by Ms. Impa." "That's right, my Mom talked to you about some medaparts for my friend here." Sheik explained, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Oh so you're Ms. Impa's son. And what are your names?" The man then asked Sheik in an excited tone. "I'm Sheik," He introduced, "And this is Link. He's the one that's here to look at the medaparts." "It's very nice to meet you," He greeted, "People call me Beedle. Please, come inside and make yourselves at home and I'll go upstairs and get the parts." Beedle showed his guests the main living area as he disappeared up the stairs as he said he would. Beedle's home really didn't have much of a verbal description. It had a scent of cinnamon floating through the air, and his décor stuck mainly to many different shades of brown as well as various exotic animal skins lying on the furniture like throw blankets. "Well," Sheik started, "He certainly has an interesting taste in furniture doesn't he?" "He sure does." Link agreed as they heard Beedle come back down the stairs. "Ok," He piped up, stretching the 'ok' to a whole breath, "I did a lot of searching for a basic set of parts for a beginning medafighter like yourself at my shop in town, and this is what I was able to find in the backroom." He then placed an old, beat-up cardboard box on the table as he pulled out the packaged parts and showed it to the boys. "That's what you were able to find?" Sheik sarcastically asked. "What is it?" Link asked curiously. Since he had never had a medabot prior to this moment, he didn't have a need to look at what was new or trending. "It is a basic KBT line beetle-type medabot," Beedle explained, wiping a little dirt smudge off the plastic, "It specializes in a long-range rifle for its right arm, a fast-shooting chain gun for its left, and two short-range missile launchers on its head."

"This is it?" Sheik asked again, "That's a set from like twenty years ago." "I apologize for the age of the parts," Beedle sighed, "But it was all I could find. My shop gets what the delivery truck brings you know." He then looked at Link, who looked back at him with a look that said, "I'm not quite sure about this." "But I'll tell you what," he then dashed up the stairs again and brought back a tin-pet with him, "Since the parts are so old, I'll give you this tin-pet as a bonus. What do you say?" Link looked at the tin-pet, then at the parts, and then at Beedle. "Who much would you ask for all this?" Link asked cautiously, afraid that the price would exceed what funds he had. "How much do you have?" He simply asked back. "Twenty-three rupees and seventy-four shards." Link bit his lip. "Hmm... I might be stretching my generosity a little," Beedle mused, "But I'll ask for twenty-one rupees as my price." "Deal!" Link exclaimed as he handed Beedle the specified amount. He didn't care that the parts were old or out of date; at least he had a medabot he could call his own. And his Dad was right, Link felt much better buying his own medabot than if his parents went out and bought him one. "Thank you very much," Beedle happily exclaimed as he handed Link his merchandise, "It was a pleasure doing business with you Link." "Same here." Link smiled as he and Beedle shook hands. Link and Sheik were just about to leave until Beedle called back after them, "And don't forget, I run another shop in my garage here on the weekends. Come by every once in a while and I'll give you a good deal." The two boys then waved Beedle goodbye as they walked back up the street.

"Boy, I'll admit," Sheik spoke up, "Beedle sure gave you a good deal on those parts. And I was blown away when he offered the tin-pet as a bonus." "I have to agree, but now I have everything I need to become a medafighter." Link smiled happily. "Not everything Link," Sheik interrupted his friend's happy musings, "After you activate your medabot, you need to get a medafighter's license and register your medabot, or you won't be able to participate in championships or tournaments." "I don't remember that. Since when did they make that a rule?" Link asked confusedly, "I thought that anyone could participate." "Originally, anyone could, but as of about last year, all medafighters are required to register or you can't enter anything." Sheik explained, pulling out his wallet to prove what he was saying by showing his medafighter's license. "Oh, ok. Well, I'll have to do that after I activate my medabot." Link finished. "Speaking of which," Sheik started again, "What're you going to name him?" "Hmm…," Link thought out loud, "I'm not sure. I never thought about names since I didn't have a medabot before now." "Then allow me to make a suggestion." Sheik chuckled at his friend. "Alright, what is it?" Link then asked as they crossed another street. "Well, the model name for that set is Metabee. What about that?" "Metabee huh?" Link repeated, "Heh, I like the sound of that. Link and Metabee, the greatest medabot and medafighter team there ever was." "Hey," Sheik joked, "I'm not letting you take that title without a fight buddy; and you better remember that." "You're on then, we'll robattle when I get my license, and then we'll see whose medabot is best." Link laughed as they stopped in front of Link's house. "Well, here's my stop," Link sighed, "And thanks again to you and your Mom for finding that deal for me." "Hey don't mention it," Sheik smiled back at his friend, "Friends help each other out. Besides, helping you get a medabot gives me a new opponent to challenge. And that means that you'll have to put up a fight." "I'll do more than that Sheik, you'll see." Link laughed back. "I better see." Sheik finished as he started for his house, leaving Link alone on the driveway to his house.

Link entered the front door to find Aryll excitedly waiting for him. "Hey big Bro, Dad told me that you got medaparts today. Can I see them?" "Why not?" Link jested as he showed his new set of medaparts. However, Aryll's face changed from excitement to a confused look. "You got that? Those parts are like a hundred years old." She exaggerated. "Well excuse me for not getting the latest parts out there," Link scoffed, "This was all that was available." "Well whatever," She shrugged, "If you want an antique, that's fine by me." She then walked off as Link found his Mother and Father in the living room waiting patiently for him. "Hey Sweetie," Link's mother greeted, "How'd it go?" "It went really well Mom," Link smiled, "I didn't only get parts, but I also got a tin-pet as a bonus." He then showed his purchases to his parents. "I see that son," His Father rubbed his chin, "But aren't the parts a little old? I remember seeing that set as brand new when I was your age." "I guess, but it was all that I could afford." Link sighed, but he was still happy that he had a medabot nonetheless. "Now tell me son," His Father continued, "How do you feel to have bought those by yourself?" "I can't tell you how good it feels Dad. And you were right, it does feel good to have bought something yourself." Link smiled, "Thanks for the medal and medawatch by the way." "You're very welcome Honey." Link's Mother replied sweetly. "Well now you ought to get started putting that medabot together. Do you need any help?" His Father asked. "I may need a little." Link scratched his head with his free hand after putting the tin-pet on its feet. "I'll give you a hand then," His Father smiled as he kneeled onto the floor, "Come on, put the tin-pet face up on the floor and let's get to work."

After Link and his Father set out all the medapart pieces according to where they go on the tin-pet, the clock read 12:30 and Link's Mother said that she had to run some errands and took Aryll and Kitty with her, so the whole house was left to the two guys. "Ok now Link," His Father instructed, "Pay attention to what I have to say. Medabots consists of three main elements." He motioned for the tin-pet, "First, you have the tin-pet. It is designed to be the basic frame upon which the rest of the medabot is built. Think of it as the skeleton." He then pointed at the various parts, "Then you have the medaparts. They are donned with various attacks and armor ratings. The attack is pretty self-explanatory depending on the model type, so I won't go into detail about that. The armor rating is how much damage that part can take before it shuts down. And if a part shuts down, you're unable to use it until it's repaired." Then he pointed for Link's wrist, "The final element is the medal. The medal is where the medabot develops its personality and intellect. If the medal is ejected from your medabot in a battle, your medabot ceases function and you lose the match. Do you understand?" "Yeah, I understand." Link replied as he and his Father assembled the medabot. When they were finished an hour later, both the guys stared at their work, a yellow and white colored, completed beetle-type medabot now standing eye-to-eye with the kneeling men. "Nice job son," Link's Father congratulated, "So what'll his name be?" "Sheik and I talked about that on the way back," Link answered, "His name will be...Metabee." "Metabee, nice name." His Father repeated, "Now, he probably won't activate until tomorrow morning, so it's probably best if you insert the medal in the medal hatch on his back and put him in your room and wait." Link did as told as he moved his newly assembled medabot to a corner in his room, inserted the medal, and returned to the living room.

When the clock read 3:30, Link's Mom and Aryll came back from the store with the food items needed for dinner. Link then took care of the groceries as Aryll and Kitty went to go play in the backyard. Despite putting away groceries being one of his most un-favorite chores, he didn't mind one bit that day. He had his very own medabot at last, and nothing could dampen his mood. And since today was a special day for her son, Link's Mother prepared his favorite dish for dinner as Aryll and Kitty came through the glass door at about 4:45. At 5:30, Link saw and smelled what was made for dinner, and he thought that this day couldn't get any better. At about 6:15, Link got a text from his friend Sheik. Link opened his phone and read the text, "Is Metabee walking around yet? I'll bring Nin-Ninja if he is." Link laughed quietly to himself; his friends could always make him laugh. He simply responded to the text, "Not yet... Dad says he should be by tomorrow." A response came a couple minutes later, "Darn… Oh well, I'll get my robattle eventually… right?" "Yeah… you will..." Link texted back as he put his phone in his pocket. "So," Aryll spoke up after Link took his hand out of his pocket, "What movie should we watch?" "How about something funny?" Their Father spoke up, "I'm in the mood for funny." "Honey, maybe we should let Link decide tonight," Their Mother piped up, "Today is a special day for him after all." "Agreed my dear. Alright then son, what'll it be?" His Father then asked. "Hmm… I'm thinking about the Avengers." Link smiled. "Nice choice big Bro." Aryll complimented as she grabbed the movie from the rack and took a seat next to her Father as the movie started.


	3. Standing up and the First Match

**Here we go, chapter 3. I promise you, the action starts picking up from here, but I won't say how. Hope you enjoy, I do not own LOZ or Medabots, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Standing Up and the First Match**

The next morning started off well, or at least, until Link woke up to find two neon green eyes staring back at him. Due to the surprise, Link rolled off the other side of the bed with a thump. "It's about time you woke up," The owner of the eyes, Metabee, scoffed, "I've been waiting for the last hour for you to get up." "Metabee?" Link questioned as he rubbed his head. "That's my name? Metabee?" The beetle-type medabot repeated, "Catchy, I like it. Now who are you?" "I'm Link, your medafighter." He answered as he stood up from his spot on the floor. "You? My medafighter? I don't think so pal, Metabee doesn't have a medafighter." Metabee retorted. "What are you talking about?" Link then asked, a little ticked off about the situation, "I built you and put your medal in your body. How does that not make me your medafighter?" "That's a good question." The yellow beetle returned, equally ticked off. "Listen Metabee," Link started, trying to calm down, "You're my medabot and I'm your medafighter, that's how it is." "I don't take orders from you." Metabee crossed his arms. "Great," Link mused out loud, "I use all the money I have to buy him and it proves in the end how much of a pile of junk he is." "What did you call me?" Metabee raged, jerking his head and narrowing his eyes at Link. "You heard me, pile of junk." Link spat back, "That's what you're acting like right now." Well that did it. Metabee was now in a blind rage as he charged after Link when he took off running. "Come back here! I have a little friend for you to meet. It's called laser cannon!" Metabee aimed his left hand arm cannon at Link just as he leapt out from behind the sofa in the living room. "Metabee, stop! Not in here, please, Mom and Dad will kill me if you fire in here." Link pleaded as he put his hands up. "Then take it back!" Metabee hissed, still aiming his laser cannon at him. "Alright fine," Link sighed, "I take it back." Link then looked at the clock in the kitchen to find that it said 8:25. "Oh shoot," He panicked, "The bus will be here in twenty minutes." He then dashed past Metabee and for the shower as Aryll hazily closed the door to her room to get ready for school herself. Metabee was left in the living room, dumbfounded over what just happened.

Just as Link and Aryll walked out the door, Metabee followed close until Link stopped him. "Metabee, medabots aren't allowed in school. You can't follow me." "Who said I was following you?" Metabee snorted, "I was going for a walk." "Oh no you're not. Not after how you treated me this morning," Link firmly told him, and then seeing Kitty at the door, "Kitty, keep an eye on Metabee until I get back." He then dashed for the bus as Aryll got on and left the two medabots on the porch. Aryll went to her usual spot with her friends as Link took the seat next to Sheik. "So Metabee is finally walking around huh?" Sheik asked as Link sat down. "Oh he's doing more than walking around." Link mumbled. "What do you mean?" Sheik then asked. "Well first-off, he says that he has no medafighter when he didn't even know his own name until I told him. And then when I call him a pile of junk because of his attitude, he almost turned me into Swiss cheese." Link sarcastically answered, and then sighed, "Sorry, I just had a long morning." "It seems like it," His friend chuckled, and then handed Link a candy bar, "Here, you may need this more than I will." Link simply smiled as he took the candy bar and started munching on it. "Having medabot trouble?" Saria snickered from behind them, "I couldn't help but overhear." "You could say that." Link replied as he swallowed a bite. "Well experts say that medabots develop their personalities based on their medafighter's over time, but they said that there's always the slight chance that it'll develop its own personality. No one can really explain it though." Saria explained, re-fitting her emerald green hairband on her head. "And it figures that I got the slight chance medal." Link sighed as he finished the candy bar and stuffed the wrapper in his backpack." "Hey, it just happens." Sheik piped up. "Maybe you can summon Metabee after school and we can meet him Link." Saria suggested, "My medabot is always looking for new people and medabots to meet." "It'll depend on what he thinks at this point." Link finished as the bus rolled into the parking lot of the middle school to drop off the proper students.

In science period, which was Link's next period after first period Math, things turned out a little better. That is, until Ruto snagged the empty seat next to him. "Hey there Link," She greeted in a cutesy way, "I've thought about you throughout the summer and missed you a lot." She then winked at him and giggled. "Great, how much worse can this get?" Link thought. But it only got worse as another 'fan' of Link's walked through the door and spotted him. "Long time no see Link," Malon greeted in the same cutesy manner as Ruto did moments ago as she waved her long red hair out of her face, "I missed you through the summer." "Back off farm girl," Ruto hissed, "I got here first, so Link is my lab partner." "Well what you seemed to have forgotten, little Miss Mermaid, was that there are three seats per station." Malon retorted as she took the seat to Link's right. Ruto was on the school swim team, and one of the best swimmers the school has had. So she earned the nickname, 'Miss Mermaid.' Malon on the other hand was a cheerleader for the school, and it was her country accent and red hair that made her popular on her team as well as most of the football team. So too bad for Link, he had two girls he had no interest in fight over him, and he had no one that shared science with him the same time he had it. "I really wish I had Metabee here right now," Link mused quietly, "Even with his attitude." "Good morning everyone," The teacher, Ms. Farore, welcomed, "Today we'll be continuing what we started the other day with chemistry. Your specimens have been exposed to regular room temperatures for almost forty-eight hours now. So let's finish the other half of this experiment." Unfortunately, because Malon and Ruto silently argued who Link belonged with, Link was barely able to hear anything the teacher was saying, but in the end he was able to complete the project successfully, despite him being the only one at his station actually doing it.

After Lunch, Zelda found Link outside watching Dark cream yet another victim's medabot with his own on the blacktop behind the cafeteria. "Hey Link, what's going on?" She asked when she walked up to him. "Hey Zelda, nothing much; Just watching a robattle." Link replied as Dark's medabot, Belzelga, finished off another foe with ease. No one knew much about Dark, except the fact that he was brutal in Robattles. And like Link preferred green and had blue eyes, Dark preferred solid black and had dark crimson eyes. "Wow, that medabot's really strong," Zelda quivered, "I never knew they could be so powerful." And it was right about then that Dark spotted Link and Zelda from the corner from his eye and started for their direction. "Hey cutie," Dark smirked at Zelda as he leaned on the concrete pillar behind her, "I hope you enjoyed the show." "To be honest, I didn't." Zelda murmured uninterestingly. "Awe, why not?" Dark continued smirking. "Listen, she said that she didn't like watching you, so will you just leave it alone Dark?" Link firmly asked. Link and Dark have been like arch-enemies since elementary school, so what Link said in Zelda's defense was an old flame rekindled. Dark glared at him and pushed Link to the ground, "Back off punk, I wasn't talking to you." He then turned back to Zelda, "Maybe you can come with me after school and I'll show you how to robattle right." "I would rather live on the streets in the city." Zelda flatly told him. Dark was taken aback somewhat, but just as he was about to make a grab for Zelda's neck, Link pushed him to the side. "She said to leave her alone." Link told him as Dark picked himself off the ground. "So you want to play that way huh? Fine then." He then raised the wrist with his midnight black medawatch on it closer to his face, "Belzelga, get ready to show this loser his place." His medabot then readied its battle stance as it glared at Link with its pink optical visor. "Link," Sheik shouted, "Call Metabee. Dark is getting ready to robattle you." "Alright Dark," Link started, "If you want a robattle, then you'll get one." He then called into his watch "Metabee!" as the yellow beetle-type medabot dashed from around the corner a second later and skidded to a halt. "You called?" He asked jovially as he glanced at the medabot Belzelga, which had a face that even a Mother couldn't love. "Get ready for a robattle Metabee, Dark means business." Link answered as he and Zelda backed away a few feet. "Alright, my first robattle." Metabee said out loud, "Bring it on!" "Your first robattle huh?" Dark repeated, "Then I'll make sure that your first will also be your last. Belzelga, destroy this pathetic insect."

Belzelga made the first attack by swinging its arm around behind it and attempted to punch Metabee, but missed as Metabee jumped out of the way. "Yo Link, some orders would be nice." Metabee called. "Right," Link called back, "Metabee, use your rifle." "Right on, take this!" Metabee shouted as he began firing at his foe, but missed as Belzelga dashed out of the way. "You'll have to do better than that to beat me," Dark laughed, "Belzelga, get in close and knock the wind out of that yellow windbag!" Belzelga snarled as it was finally able to make contact with Metabee and punched him straight into the air. Metabee screamed as Belzelga made a running start for one of the pillars and used it as a springboard as he flew straight for the yellow medabot, with an over-sized fist ready to slam Metabee back into the ground. "Metabee, Try to fire at Belzelga again, he may not be able to dodge your attack while he's in the air." Link called through his medawatch. "I'll try," The beetle-type medabot replied, "Laser cannon!" He then twisted his body around to face his foe and used his left arm gatling gun, and this time was able to nail a flurry of meda-bullets at his opponent's face. This in turn caused Belzelga to drop his attack and land on the ground as Metabee landed on the ground with his feet as well, but nearly fell over from the loss of balance. "I'll admit," Dark smugly smiled, "You're good for a beginner, but this is where your luck ends. Belzelga, throw everything you've got into a focused punch and eliminate that pesky insect." Belzelga roared again as he charged for his opponent with his right fist cocked and ready for another punch. "Metabee, get out of the way!" Link called with a panicked tone. "What else is there to do?" He asked rhetorically as he narrowly missed the huge fist, but got hit with a couple pieces of mid-sized debris from the blacktop when he landed a few feet away. When the debris cleared, everyone who had come to watch to fight was silenced in awe as they gazed at Belzelga's arm. He punched the ground so hard that he shattered his own fist; and the mangled tin-pet hand within was clearly visible from the shattered remains of the arm.

"Impressive," Dark smirked, "It takes skill to dodge a sacrifice fist. But I can still destroy that bug with one. Belzelga, finish him." Belzelga grunted a little as he took a moment to build the momentum to begin moving, it seemed that not only did the sacrifice punch destroy the arm, but it also passively damaged his other parts too. "Metabee, this is our chance," Link shouted, "He's slowed up. Now finish him!" "You got it," Metabee answered with a determined tone, "Missile launch!" He lowered his head a little bit as two small seeker missiles then launched out of the horn on Metabee's head and soared straight for Belzelga, and exploding upon impact with their target. When the smoke cleared, Belzelga was lying motionless on the ground with huge blasts in his head and torso. And silence ensued, until everyone heard the clinging of Belzelga's medal hitting the blackened pavement. Belzelga had ceased function. "I… Impossible," Dark stuttered as he fell to his knees, "I… lost? I never lose." "Dude," Metabee dramatically chuckled at Dark as he raised his head back up to face him, "I rock." "Link… beat Dark?" Sheik stammered, "I can't believe it. Even I couldn't beat him, and then Link and Metabee… man." "Metabee," Link called through the many shouts and cheers of the crowd, "We won." "We won!" Metabee repeated with a happy shout as he ran towards Link. "I was wrong about you," Metabee started, "Metabee has a medafighter, and I'm glad it's you." "You got that right Metabee, and I'm glad that you're my medabot." The two the shook hands as the Gym teacher, Mr. Postman, stormed out the cafeteria door. "What is all the noise about? And what are medabots doing here? You all know that medabots aren't allowed at school!" He then narrowed his eyes at Dark and Link, "You two are coming with me." He then grabbed the two by their shoulders and led them back inside. "Get to your next classes! There's nothing to see here!" He boomed at the other students as they scurried back through the doors in hopes that they wouldn't get brought into the punishment.

After school, Metabee, Link and Aryll boarded the bus when it picked them up and headed home. "Link? What's your medabot doing here?" Aryll asked. "First of all, his name's Metabee. And secondly, it's a long story that's not meant for you." Link simply answered as he and Metabee took the seat in front of Zelda. "Where did you go after the match?" Zelda asked, relieved to see her friend again, "I was worried about you." "We got stuck in the principal's office for robattling in school grounds and got a huge lecture on respect for school rules and property." Link explained as he turned around to face her. "Man, I never knew that one man could say that many words in one breath." Metabee pondered out loud. "Guys." Sheik called as he took the seat opposite of Link and Metabee. "You guys were awesome!" He exclaimed, "I mean, even I couldn't beat Dark. And then you guys mopped the floor with him and trashed his medabot like it was nothing!" "It's just because we're that awesome." Metabee answered proudly. "By the way Metabee," Link cut in, "I think I have some introductions to make." He pointed at Sheik, "This is my friend Sheik." And the he motioned for Zelda, "And this is my friend Zelda." "I have to say Link; you have a good taste in friends." Metabee responded. And just as Link, Aryll, and Metabee's stop came, they got up and were about to leave. Until Zelda called Link back. "Thanks for standing up for me earlier today. It was really brave of you." She simply smiled. "Don't mention it," Link smiled back, "As Sheik and I tell each other all the time- friends help each other out." Zelda seemed pleased to hear that Link thought of her as a friend as he and Sheik agreed to meet later today and got off the bus.

However, the inevitable happened for Link as his parents were waiting for him then they walked through the door. "Hello son," His Father greeted, "School go well today?" "Yeah, I guess so." Link stammered. "Oh boy, we're in for it now." Metabee sulked as he hung his head in shame. "We got a call from the principal today." His Mother explained simply. "Link's in trouble." Aryll quietly teased as she took Kitty into her room and closed the door. Metabee, Link, and his Parents then all sat down in the living room silently. "It's a long story," Link started, "And we have a good reason for doing what we did." "Well son, we would love to hear it," His Father replied, "From you and Metabee." Metabee sighed heavily and hung his head low as Link began the long explanation. "Well, you remember Dark from third grade, right?" Link asked. "Yes, we remember him. Why?" His Mother asked. "There was a new girl in the school that I met at Lunch on the first day. And Dark tried to show off to her today when she didn't have interest at all. And it ended with a robattle when I tried to stand up to him in her place." "And you should've been there," Metabee stood up on the floor, somewhat excited, "We gave Dark and his medabot a Metabee-bopping they're never going to forget." "Metabee, that's not helping us at all." Link sighed. "Hmm…," His Father started, "Dear, could you please leave Link and I alone for a minute? Metabee, you go too." Metabee quietly left and headed to Link's room as Link's Mother left to see Aryll. Link was mentally a nervous wreck at what his Father was about to say. "Son, I'm proud of you." His Father simply smiled. "You… what?" Link stuttered. He was completely blown away from what his Father told him, and he never saw it coming. "I said I'm proud of you son. Not at the fact that you destroyed public property of course, but at the fact that you stood up for someone else despite the risks present from your actions. And for that, your Mother and I are not grounding you... extensively. But we do expect you and Metabee to give the principal an apology tomorrow." He explained. Link took a deep breath, "I felt good about what I did, except for destroying the blacktop." His Father chuckled, "You take after your old man. I did the same thing at your age, but that's a story for later." "I would agree." Link smiled as they both embraced with a hug. "Hey Dad?" Link asked when they separated, "Can I take Metabee and head over to Sheik's house?" "Yes you may son," His Father answered, "After you and Metabee write an apology note to your principal."

* * *

**Today's robattle did not count due to not having a referee present to oversee. Therefore, no parts were forfeited and no wins or losses were recorded. What'll happen next time? You'll have to read on to find out.**


	4. What the Rest of the Day went Like

**Here we go, Chapter 4. Please enjoy, LOZ and Medabots do not belong to me, and I highly appreciate reviews.**

**One more note, I apologize for taking forever to post this. I've been out of town for my Birthday this weekend and had no access to my computer. Anyway, onwards to Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- What the Rest of the Day went like**

At about 4:30, after Link and Metabee took an hour to write and sign an apology note to Link's principal, the two were ready to head out the door. That is, until their Mother called after them, "Boys, dinner will be ready at 6:00. So you need to be home by 5:50. Okay?" "Alright Mom." Link called back. "We'll be back, Mrs. Link's Mom." Metabee added as they both headed out the door. Aryll had her homework finished well before Link and Metabee finished their letter and homework, so she and Kitty were in the kitchen helping to prepare dinner. "Yo Link," Metabee asked as they walked down the street, "Where are we headed? I like to know where I'm going." "We're going to Sheik's house to chill out for a while." Link answered, "And it'll give you a chance to meet his medabot while we're there." "Alright then. But I have to tell you, that letter was hard." Metabee sighed, "But at least it's done." Link chuckled a little bit, "Yeah, I'll agree. But the only reason it took so long was because I had to teach you how to write for the first half hour." "Hey, I can't help it that I didn't know how to write. Why would medabots need to learn how to write anyway?" "Because you specifically needed to help write that apology note." Link snorted as they crossed the first of two stop signs between Link's house and Sheik's. "Still, you were awesome the way you fired those missiles at Belzelga to finish him." Link commented after they dropped the previous subject. "Got that right," Metabee proudly answered, "It was all Metabee in that victory." "Hey, I think you're forgetting someone." Link shot back, "We were in it together." "Oh, right." Metabee stepped down as they passed the final stop sign. From the second stop sign, Sheik's house was literally twenty seconds down the sidewalk, so it wasn't much longer before they arrived at the house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Link," Sheik greeted as he brushed some hair out of one eye and in front of the other, "Come on in. It's good to see that your parents didn't kill you after they heard about what you did." "It went better than expected." Link put it simply as he and Metabee entered the house. Since Sheik's Mom had a high paying job in the city, their house was very nicely put together and decorated with moderately expensive furniture and adornments. "Nice house buddy," Metabee gasped, "Look at the tall ceilings." "Thanks Metabee, but it helps when your Mom works for the governor in the city." Sheik replied, somewhat flattered. "Your Mom still at work?" Link asked as he turned to his friend. "Yeah," He sighed, "She probably won't be back until late again." Sheik then lit up, "By the way Metabee, I have a friend to introduce to you." He then called, "Hey Nin-Ninja, I have a friend for you to meet." Immediately after, no one heard or saw a quiet breeze navy blue colored wind land behind Metabee. "So, where is he?" Metabee asked as he turned around, only to stare a blue colored ninja type medabot in the face and give a small yelp of surprise. "Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Metabee squeaked as he jumped back a few inches. "This is my medabot Nin-Ninja," Sheik introduced, "Nin-Ninja, you've already met Link. But this is his new medabot Metabee." "It is a pleasure to meet you Metabee." He simply greeted. Nin-Ninja was a standard-issue ninja type medabot that was complete with two identical ninja swords sheathed in his navy blue arms. He also originally belonged to Sheik's Mom, Ms. Impa, until she passed him on to Sheik when he graduated to the ninth grade. "So," Sheik started, "I have the latest episode of Robattle Mania recorded if you want to watch it." "What's Robattle Mania?" Link and Metabee asked in unison. "Robattle Mania is a local TV show that displays the week's highlights and best Robattles." Nin-Ninja explained, "It is a fairly good show, but I don't particularly care for TV to begin with." "Fairly good?" Sheik sputtered, "It's the best show ever! And you know that you like watching TV as much as I do." "Then are we going to watch the show or you two arguing over it?" Link asked. Both Sheik and Nin-Ninja looked at him and fell silent. "Yes, right. Follow me." Sheik finished as he led his friends into the living room.

As the show played, its small audience was well engrossed. Sheik was comfortably lying in a beanbag chair in his favorite color, which was sapphire blue, which sat to the immediate right of the pewter colored sofa. Nin-Ninja stayed a distance from everyone else in the room, as he more preferred to meditate when he wasn't doing anything rather important. Link sat upright as he watched some of this week's best medafighters and their medabots have at it. Metabee was just as engrossed as Link, as they both sat side by side and kept their eyes glued to the TV. "No way!" Link gasped, showing an open-mouth smile of awe, "And these guys are here in Hyrule?" "Yup," Sheik nodded, "This whole show is based on traveling all around the city of Hyrule and finding those worthy of being called the Medafighters of the week." "Whoa, these guys mean business." Metabee sighed in awe as the show continued. But their comments of awe for the skill of those in the show came to a sudden halt as the host announced the next Medafighter of the Week. "But we're not done yet folks," He shouted, "Here we have someone that's certainly worthy of the title of Medafighter of the Week. And without further ado, I am proud to present the one and only...Dark!" "What?!" Link, Sheik, and Metabee all gasped at the same time. And their united shout was enough to cause Nin-Ninja to awaken from his meditative trance and see what the commotion was about, but also gave a small gasp of shock. "It can't be," Link stuttered, "Sheik, when did this episode air?" "I don't know, last week maybe. I don't see the dates very often since they're set to automatically record." Sheik worriedly replied. "That dirty little," Metabee raged angrily, "We had him creamed. And he still gets on a TV show?" He then started stuttering something that could only be described as a monkey's cry, "Ki Ki... Ki Ki... Ki... dar... Ki Ki." "I can't believe it," Link mused as Metabee still fumed, "He was named a medafighter of the week, and we beat him."

Metabee was about to go off like a time bomb, And Sheik saw it coming as he dove behind his beanbag chair for cover and Nin-Ninja swiftly and quietly dashed around the corner and up to Sheik's room. "Metabee," Link called, "Will you chill out a second?" "I will when I go and give that snake of a person a super Metabee-bopping!" He fumed, with puffs of steam coming out of the missile launchers on his head. The TV was now completely ignored as the Host and Dark talked about Dark's abilities while Link tried to calm his medabot down. "Metabee, don't you get it?" Link shouted with a smile as he grabbed the crazed yellow medabot by the shoulders and tried to hold him still. "Why you! Let go of me or I'm going to have a laser cannon for you as well as Dark!" The medabot still fumed and flailed his arms and legs, like it wasn't possible for him to get any angrier. "Metabee listen!" Link continued, "That was last week's episode. He was on that show before we beat him." That seemed to have done the trick, as Metabee suddenly stopped flailing and looked Link in the eye. "What?" He simply asked. "He was on that show before we robattled him. So more was on the line for him than we both thought." Link explained, still smiling. "I get it," Metabee agreed as Sheik cautiously moved out from behind the beanbag chair, "He challenged us to a robattle because he had a reputation to keep up since he was on that show." Sheik had taken this opportunity to shut off the TV while his friends sorted things out. "And that was why he tried to show off to Zelda," Link added, "He thought that he could use his fame to appeal to her." "But then we ruined his reputation when we beat him." Metabee included. "That's the truth," Link smiled as things finally started calming down, "But now it's likely that we're now on his hit list until he gets back at us his way." "Bah! Let him come as many times as he wants, because we'll send him packing every time." Metabee proudly stated as he held out his fist. "You got that right." Link finished equally as proud as they bro-fisted each other.

After averting near disaster, the group decided to find something else to do. That is, until Link checked the clock in the foyer. "Oh shoot," Link gasped, "Metabee, it's 5:40 and we need to head home." "What for?" Metabee asked. "Mom wanted us back at the house by 5:50, remember?" Link returned. "Oh yeah. Yo Sheik, want to come with us?" The yellow medabot then asked. "Sure, why not? Just let me call my Mom real quick." Sheik returned as he left the room." "Metabee, why'd you ask that?" Link fussed at his medabot. "What? I was just being friendly." Metabee shrugged. "Well I guess that means that we'll be having a dinner guest tonight." Link sighed. Sheik came back a minute later, "I got to ok to go with you guys. However, she said I need to be back by 8:00 since it is a school night." "Alright, then let's get going." Link finished as the group started off. "Nin-Ninja," Sheik called before he left the house, "I'm heading to Link and Metabee's house for dinner. So it's up to you to hold down the fort." Although there was no audible answer, Sheik simply chuckled as he closed the door and locked it with his house key. "So Link, you know what's for dinner?" He then inquired as they started walking. "Not sure, but knowing that Aryll is helping make it, I can only shudder." Sheik laughed, "I would agree. The last time I ate something your sister Aryll cooked, I had indigestion that whole weekend." Both boys laughed as Metabee stared at them with confusion. "I don't get it, what's up with Aryll's cooking?" He asked as he gazed at the pair. "Well let's just say Metabee that you're lucky to be a medabot." Link stated as he wiped a tear from his eye, "However Sheik, Aryll is still learning, so she's helping Mom with the cooking right now." "Well that's good to hear, your Mom's food is delicious." Sheik answered. "It sure is," Link added, "But it helps that Mom took a culinary course when she was in college." "What's culinary?" Metabee asked as they set foot on the driveway. "Culinary is a school subject that teaches people how to cook really well." Sheik explained. "So does that mean that Aryll needs to take a culinary course?" Metabee asked, putting two and two together. His logic however, caused the boys to take one look at each other and then burst out laughing as they went through the door to Link's House.

"Mom, we're home." Link hollered. "Hi Honey, and hello Sheik," Link's Mother greeted as the boys and medabot entered the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen, "It's been a while since I saw you last, you've gotten so big. I remember when you and Link were just little things." Back when Link and Sheik were in the fifth grade and on up to the seventh grade, Link's Mom would look after Sheik while his Mom was working in the city. "Hey big Bro," Aryll greeted, "Good to see that you guys made it. Dinner is just about ready." Link and Sheik briefly glimpsed at each other and tried their very best to hold their laughter in, but still audibly giggled. "What's so funny?" Aryll asked, "Was it something I said?" Link and Sheik were giggling like a couple of giddy little girls when Aryll mentioned dinner and what Metabee said only moments ago. "Maybe," Link stammered through the giggling, "It would be best not to tell you." "That's for sure," Sheik added as Link's Mother left returned to the kitchen to finish the meal, "You'd probably kill us if we told you." "It was about your…" Metabee started, but was abruptly cut off as Link and Sheik shot their hands out like lightning and covered his 'mouth' and muffled whatever he was about to say. "My…what?" Aryll asked inquisitively as she moved one of her pigtails behind her shoulder, "What is it?" "Nothing… nothing at all Sis," Link replied, trying to keep his cool and his laughter under control, "Sheik, grab Metabee's legs." Sheik did as told as the boys hauled Metabee to Link's room, leaving an utterly confused little sister in the living room. "Boys," She muttered as she walked to the dining table and started setting out all the plates, napkins, and silverware, "They can be way out there sometimes."

In the Link's room, Sheik closed the door with his foot as they plopped Metabee on the bed. "What was that for?" Metabee asked as he hopped down from the bed and onto his feet. "Metabee, I'm going to make this very simple to remember," Link started, "You do not... I repeat... do not want to make Aryll angry. And this rule especially applies about her cooking." "Why is that? You're older than her aren't you?" The beetle-type medabot then inquired, cocking his head a little. "Firstly, I have no idea why girls are so adamant about their cooking." Sheik explained, "Secondly, the concept of age does not count when you have an angry sister, whether she's older or younger." "And thirdly, Aryll can be vicious when something gets on her nerves." Link finished. Metabee looked over at Sheik to find that he was nodding in agreement with what his friend was saying. "So let me get this straight, I need to make sure that Aryll does not get mad." Metabee clarified, only to find both boys nodding. "But how can someone like Aryll get vicious? She doesn't look like someone who would attack somebody." "Looks are deceiving Metabee. But yes, you understand that you can't get on Aryll's nerves." Link finished. A small silence ensued as they listened carefully to hear if Aryll was eavesdropping behind the door. After a few minutes, they sighed in relief as they leaned on the side of the bed. "I have to hand it to you Link," Sheik piped up as he gazed around the room, "You have the cleanest room I've ever seen." "Thanks, but your room could be like this if you actually cleaned it every once in a while." Link snickered. "Hey, I can't help it if my room is a mess." Sheik shot back. Metabee simply stayed silent as he really wasn't sure how to respond to this since he didn't have a room before. However, all conversations fell silent as the scent of a home-cooked meal crept under the door and into the boy's noses. And it wasn't much longer than that before they rose to their feet and dashed for the dining room, with Metabee following despite the fact that he couldn't eat.

After dinner, the family and friend all pitched in to help clean everything up. Kitty was comfortably nestled on the sofa curled up into a ball and napping. And Metabee stood nearby getting antsier by the minute as he wasn't one that liked sitting still. "Thanks for dinner," Sheik spoke to Link's Mother, "You never fail to make a delicious meal." "Oh thank you Sheik, but most of the meal was actually prepared by Aryll." She responded, "She certainly has been learning from me." Both Link and Sheik shared looks of surprise and luckily no one saw this action. "So boys," Aryll proudly chimed in, "How'd I do?" "I'll admit Sis; you did really well." Link answered as they finished putting up the last of the dishes. "I'll say; that Beef stew was to die for." Sheik added. Aryll blushed a little at the boy's comments, showing that she was happy to hear that they enjoyed her food. Sheik pulled out his phone to check the time and found that it was 7:15. "Well I hate to eat and run," He started, "But I have to head home." "It was great to see you again Sheik," Link's Father answered, "We'll need to get together again sometime." "Sure thing; I'll talk to Mom about it when she gets home later." Sheik smiled. "Do tell your Mother that I said hi." Link's Mother added. "Will do, see you tomorrow Link." He finished as the door closed behind him. "Well," Link's Father spoke to his son and daughter, "It is a school night tonight, so I want you both in your rooms and getting ready now. And I want the lights out by 8:00." Aryll then got up first. "Goodnight Mom and Dad." She concluded as she motioned Kitty to follow her. "Night Mom, night Dad." Link mimicked, "Let's go Metabee. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Link's parents." Metabee shadowed as the parents were simply left to chuckle at the little Medabot's names for them. "Night Sis." Link called into her room as he passed it. "Night big Bro, night Metabee." She returned as the boy and medabot entered their room and got ready. "Hey Link," Metabee started, "Where am I sleeping?" "Oh, I forgot all about that." Link gasped as he finished changing into some sleep clothes, "Give me a second." He then proceeded to pull out the spare mattress from under his bed for Metabee. "I get my own bed? Thanks man." The medabot thanked as he sat on the mattress. "No problem," Link returned as he got into his bed and was ready to turn out the light, "But remember, you need to stay here tomorrow. And if you need anything to do, talk to Kitty, she'll think of something." And with that Link's eyes closed and Metabee's neon green eyes fell dim as they both turned in for the night.

* * *

**So, how's it coming? Good? Bad? Whatever? As I said, things only start picking up from here.**


	5. An Out of the Ordinary Day

**Well now you guys know what happened after the robattle at school, as well as learning about Metabee's short temper. Anyway, LOZ and Medabots are not mine, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- An Out of the Ordinary Day**

The next morning, Metabee honored what Link requested the night before as he simply decided to sleep in as Link and Aryll headed out the door and to the bus. Aryll got on the bus and sat with her friends no problem. But for Link however, his robattle with Dark was still very fresh in the minds of everyone on the bus. And he was immediately blasted with all sorts of shouting from everyone he passed. They called things like "Dude, you were awesome yesterday" and "How did you learn to robattle like that?" But Link was able to ignore the shouting as he made for his seat next to Sheik on the bus. "Well hello there Mr. Popular," Sheik greeted sarcastically as Link sat down, "Everyone's been talking about you since yesterday's robattle." Link was now processing the thought of him being popular; he had never been popular before. But the reason being was that he never hung out with the well-liked kids or did what they did, so he was usually left alone with Sheik and a small handful of others to hang with. "Hey Link," A friendly feminine voice from beside link greeted, "Nice to see you again." Link returned to reality as he rotated his head to find Zelda smiling. "Hey Zelda, how've you been?" He asked in an equally friendly tone. "I've been alright," She simply shrugged, "So where's Metabee? I haven't thanked him yet for standing up to Dark." "He's at home," Link replied, "Probably still sleeping if he honored my request." Zelda giggled, "Well, I guess that means that I'll need to come to your house after school to thank him." Link blushed as he turned away slightly. A girl from school in his house? The only girls that have ever been in his house were his Mother, his sister Aryll and one or two of her friends. But Zelda, a girl in the same grade he's in, coming to personally see him and Metabee hadn't been brought to mind. "Well," He stuttered, "We'll have to see." Zelda still giggled as Link did his best to suppress the blushing as the bus rolled into the High School parking lot.

Instead of going straight to his first period, Link bee-lined for the principal's office with the apology letter in hand. "Mr. Rauru?" Link asked as he quietly opened the door to the office. "Come in." He answered with a smidgen of curiosity in his tone, "Hello Mr. Link. You seem to have become very popular since you and Dark had that robattle yesterday. Oh how news spreads these days." "Actually, I came to give you something about that." Link clarified as he handed the note to Mr. Rauru. He took it and began reading as Link was left extremely nervous. "Metabee and I signed it to show that we were both sorry." Link added as the principal put down the note. "Yes, I can see that," He answered, seeing the scribble under Link's name that barely read 'Metabee' on it, "But I am happy to hear that you recognize what you did and I admire your integrity for that." "Thank you sir, I'll make sure to avoid conflict next time." Link smiled. "You do that. And tell Metabee when you get home that I thank him for his part in this apology." Mr. Rauru smiled back through his white beard, "Now go on and head to your first class." "I will sir." Link finished with the smile still on his face as he left the office and headed to first period. It was shortly after that when his assistant entered the room. "Mr. Rauru? What was that about?" She asked, seeing Link round the corner in the hallway. "You remember the robattle that Link and Dark got into yesterday?" He simply asked. "Yes I do, why?" The assistant inquired. "Well Link came by to deliver a hand-written note by him and his medabot Metabee saying that they were sorry for what they did." The elderly principal in an expensive-looking orange and brown suit explained. "Really? I don't believe that we've ever had a student write an apology note like that before." She pondered. "We certainly haven't." Mr. Rauru finished as the assistant left his office and returned to hers.

At lunch, Link was bombarded with all types of shouting by everyone saying, "Link, sit over here with us." Link ignored all of the invitations, except for one that came from Sheik, Saria and Zelda at a round table near to the left-most wall. "Hey Link, we saved you a seat." Saria greeted as Link sat down. "And I saved you a desert." Sheik added just as Dark walked past the table and snatched it from his hand. "Hey, that was Link's." Sheik shot at Dark. "Not anymore." Dark snarled as he headed for a table at the other end of the cafeteria. "It's alright Sheik," Link piped up, "He's just mad is all." "Mad is an understatement," Saria corrected, "He hasn't talked to anyone since that robattle yesterday and all he does is fold his arms and sulk." "And he wouldn't even look up at anyone in second-period Hylian." Zelda added into the conversation. "Oh man, don't even mention Hylian," Sheik sighed, "I don't look forward to that period at all. Those prepositions and adverbs and whatever are even worse than losing a robattle." "I disagree," Zelda returned, "It's not that hard for me. As a matter of fact, it's the class I look forward to the most." "Then where in Hyrule did you come from?" He then asked rhetorically as he neared the finishing of his tray of food. "Hey, watch what you say to girls buddy," A familiar voice called from Link's wrist, "I can hear you." "What did you say Link?" Sheik then asked, turning his head for Link, "And I know you can hear me, you're right there." "That wasn't me." Link defended. "That's because it was me talking." The voice called again. This time, everyone looked at Link's medawatch. "Metabee? How can you hear us?" Link asked through his medawatch. "You don't know Link?" Saria questioned. "No, I don't Saria," Link rolled his eyes, "Would you care to tell me?" "It's simple," Saria started, "A medafighter and medabot can communicate with each other from far away via the medawatch. See, there's a little microphone built into the vocal circuits of the medabot that is also connected wirelessly to your medawatch. That way, if you two need to talk with each other from long distances or in the middle of a heated battle, you can." "I didn't know that." Link mused. "I have a microphone in my head? Freaky." Metabee cut in. "So Metabee, how's it going?" Sheik then asked into the watch. "Sheik, is that you?" Metabee asked, "If it is, it's going terribly." "How so Metabee?" Zelda inquired. "Well first of all, there is nothing to do here at the house, and I mean nothing. Secondly, when I asked Kitty about something to do, she simply told me to take a nap. Hello?! I'm not a baby, I don't take naps!" The teens enjoyed the rest of their lunch with lively spirits after Metabee's little outbreak and a good laugh,

After school, and just as Link was boarding the bus, Zelda caught up and sat with him and Sheik. "So, just as a review of the day," Sheik started, "We have work, work, and more work." "Way to summarize Sheik," Link chuckled, "And would part of that work include studying for our History quiz?" Sheik suddenly and awkwardly fell silent, "Yeah, I was trying to include that without actually calling it by name." Zelda giggled, "You two know each other so well, it's so funny." "And what's funny about having a best friend you know well?" Link inquired. "Nothing, I just envy you two is all," Zelda explained, "See, since my Dad is the Governor- "Your Dad is the Governor?!" Link and Sheik exclaimed. "Not so loudly," Zelda shushed, "But yes. And since he's the Governor, people treat me with so much respect that I probably scare them." "I can't believe it," Sheik mused, "The Governor's daughter is sitting right there and we didn't even know it." Link rolled his eyes at his friend and turned to Zelda, "Don't mind him; he goes into ramblings at things like this every so often. But why didn't we know about this sooner?" "Good question Link," Metabee cut in through Link's medawatch, "How come Zelda?" "That's," Zelda paused, "A little more personal than I feel comfortable going." "Awe come on," Metabee fussed, "Tell us, we won't bite." "Metabee, show a little respect will you?" Link interrupted, "If Zelda doesn't want to talk about it, then she doesn't have to." Zelda showed a small smile as Metabee started snickering. "I think somebody's sweet on Zelda." Metabee sneered. "How could you possibly know that for a fact?" Link shot back quickly. "Well firstly, how fast it took you to defend yourself says one thing," Metabee snickered, "And secondly, you're always polite whenever she's around." Link was speechless, as well as red in the face. And Zelda in turn was able to do nothing but laugh as the conversation unfolded in front of her. From there, Sheik rejoined the conversation a few minutes after completing his mind ramblings the bus rolled into the neighborhood.

Link then gathered his things as the bus stopped to let him and Aryll off. But as Link was ready to leave, Zelda quickly gathered her things and followed. "Zelda, what are you doing?" Sheik asked as she finished, "You don't live here." "I know that." Zelda briefly answered as she followed Link off the bus. Link however was caught completely by surprise when he turned to find Zelda behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I still need to thank Metabee, remember?" She replied happily. "So you're the girl Link sits with," Aryll chimed in, "Now I can see why he sits with you on the bus." "Not now Sis." Link stammered. "Sis?" Zelda repeated, "This is your sister?" "That's right," The middle school student stated proudly, "I'm Aryll, and you've met my big Bro Link." "Nice to meet you Aryll," Zelda introduced, "I'm Zelda." And it was right about then that Metabee opened the front door. "It's about time you guys arrived," He exclaimed, "Do you know how bored I was all day? It's sickening." He then looked up at Zelda, "Hey Zelda, uhh… Do you live here too?" "No, I don't," Zelda replied, giggling a little, "But I had something I needed to tell you." "Me? What is it?" He asked, pointing to himself. "I just wanted to thank you for standing up to Dark's medabot yesterday. I really appreciate what you did." "Uhh… you're welcome? But why couldn't you tell me that on the bus or whatever? I could hear and talk to you on your way home." He stuttered questioningly. "Because I felt that I needed to thank you personally." She finished. "Oh, ok. Well, don't worry about it; it was fun to give Dark's bot a Metabee-bopping anyway." Metabee stated, putting his hand on the back of his head. Everyone chuckled at the medabot's statement as they headed for the door. "By the way Sis," Link started after the girls enter the house first, "You know when Mom and Dad will be back?" "No, but it's likely that they'll probably be back late." Aryll answered as she dropped her backpack on a kitchen chair, with Link and Zelda following the motion. And after a minute, Kitty, who was sleeping on the sofa happily, woke up and was introduced to Zelda.

Although Link was happy to have a friend of his other than Sheik in his house, he was still a little awkward-feeling about that friend being a girl. But nonetheless, Metabee pestered him to no end about something to do. "Seriously Link," Metabee scoffed, "There has to be something in this house that's fun to do." "Well, there might be one thing," Link thought out loud after a few minutes, "I'll be right back." Link then left the girls and medabots alone in the living room as he walked down the hall and opened the farthest door at the other end and disappeared. A few minutes later, he returned with a small, white angular box with four remotes and a bunch of cables. "Oh you found the Wii," Aryll happily exclaimed, "I was wondering where Dad put it." "What's a Wii?" Metabee asked as he watched Link set it up. "A Wii is a video game system that basically lets you be the controller." Aryll explained. "For example, if you want to swing a sword, you swing the remote like you would an actual sword that was in your hands." Zelda finished. "Oh, ok. I understand, I think." Metabee mused as he rubbed his 'chin' with one hand. "Alright," Link started, "What game should we do first?" "Wii Sports Resort," Aryll exclaimed, "I've been wanting to play that forever." "Hey Sis, why don't we let Zelda decide? She is our guest after all." Link replied, giving Zelda the look saying, "what's your choice?" "I'll say," She started, only to find Aryll gazing at her with an excited look on her face, "Sports Resort." "Alright then, Sports Resort it is." Link stated as he inserted the game disk and handed one remote to Aryll and another to Zelda. "Aren't you playing?" Aryll asked as she faced her Brother. "I will, but if Metabee is going to play this while we're at school, I'll need to explain a few things as you play." Link explained. "You mean you're giving me permission to play this while you're gone?" Metabee asked, somewhat excited that he'll finally have something to do. Link simply nodded as he grabbed a spare remote and began explaining how the remote works and how to play some of the games.

About an hour later, the quartet was having a blast on the Wii, taking turns and teaming up on some occasions to prove better than the others. On Link's next break, he cooked a pizza in the oven for the group as he watched Metabee swing his arms like no tomorrow trying to beat Aryll in swordplay, but kept getting parried and knocked off the platform. "I win again Metabee," Aryll proudly stated, "Let's see, that makes the score five to nothing. Are you ready to surrender?" "Rematch, I'll get you this time." Metabee growled as he clenched the Wii remote in his hands. "That's what you said the last three matches." Zelda laughed as she sat next to Kitty on the sofa and watched. After another half hour, Metabee finally gave up, but said that he would get Aryll one of these days. "Well, I have to go," Zelda spoke up after she read the clock on her phone that said 7:30, "Thanks for having me, I had fun. And we'll have to do this again some time." "Bye Zelda, it was nice to meet you." Aryll and Metabee waved as they sat on the sofa. Link then proceeded to walk Zelda out the door. "So, you need a ride?" Link asked as the duo stepped outside. "No, I called the chauffeur about ten minutes ago, so he'll be here any minute." Zelda explained. A small moment of silence ensued. "Thanks again for having me; I had more fun than I've had in a long time." She started. "Don't mention it," Link smiled, "But didn't you kind of invite yourself when you followed me off the bus?" Zelda turned a little red, "I guess I did, but I still had fun anyway. And your Sister is a total joy to be around; I'll need to have her over at my home some time for a girl's day out." "How long do you want her?" Link jested, "I could use a break." Zelda then laughed as the chauffeur rolled up to the side of the front yard and beeped slightly. "I have to go, see you tomorrow Link." Zelda began as she started walking for the chauffeur. "One more thing Link," She added, "Please don't tell anyone that I'm the Governor's daughter. It'll ruin any chances I have at being normal at school." "Not a problem," Link smiled back, "Your secret's safe with me." Zelda smiled one last time as she entered the car and the chauffeur drove off. Link watched them leave the street before he re-entered the house and had everyone start cleaning up.

* * *

**Had to introduce a little more of the romance aspect between Link and Zelda, and I feel I did a fair job doing so. Hope you guys are enjoying this story thus far, and I greatly appreciate anything you have to say.**


	6. A Very Dark Day for Hyrule

**Well here we are at Chapter 6. Link and Metabee have become fairly good partners in the short time that they've been together as a team, and everything seemed to be going great. But as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end eventually. How? Well you'll just need to read on to find out.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or Medabots, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- A Very Dark Day for Hyrule**

Two days later, the weekend had finally arrived. And prior to this, Link's Father got off work early on Friday to take Link to get his Medafighter's license. So Link and Metabee were now an official medabot and medafighter team. But on Saturday morning, Link woke up suddenly to Metabee shouting in his ear. "Yo Link!" He called, "Don't you have school today?" "It's Saturday you dummy," Link mumbled through his pillow, "We don't have school on Saturdays." "Oh, ok then. Sorry, you can go back to sleep now…" The medabot apologized as Link tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. So Link hazily rose from the bed and checked the clock, and it said 10:00. "Hmm," Link mused, "Since it's 10:00 on a Saturday, Sheik is likely just getting up like I am." Link shrugged it off and left Metabee alone in his room while he headed for the shower to clean up. About twenty minutes later, Link was all cleaned up and ready for the day as he headed for the living room. When they arrived, he found the whole family sitting down on the sofa watching TV. "Morning big Bro," Aryll, who was still in sleep clothes, greeted," How'd you sleep?" "Pretty well, until a certain medabot woke me up by shouting in my ear." Link narrowed his eyes at Metabee. "Hey, don't look at me," He defended, "How was I supposed to know that there's no school on Saturdays?" The others chuckled as their Mother spoke up, "By the way, there are some waffles on the kitchen table for you." Link smiled as he eagerly made his way for the table and began eating the delicious delicacy. However, there was also a letter on the table next to his plate. "Hey Mom," He asked, "What's this letter for?" "I don't know Honey, but it was addressed to you from the school." She replied.

Link opened the letter and began reading.

"Dear student," It started, "As you know, there is a project you have been assigned in History period called 'People from around the World.' And as stated by your History teacher, Ms. Nabooru, you and your family will be opening your home to one person for one month and will he/she be attending school with you during that one month period. To further complete this project, there is an enclosed sheet of questions to ask this person about their home, their family, among other things. Also enclosed in this letter is a letter from the student that will be staying with you.

Best regards and good luck,

Mr. Rauru, Principal

"What's it say son?" Link's Father asked as Link finished reading. "It says that we'll be having a guest from out of the country stay with us for a History project I have." "Cool," Aryll exclaimed, "Who will be staying with us?" Link opened the letter from the student and began reading:

Howdy friend,

The name's Jedediah, Jedediah Shenandoah. I'm seventeen years old and from the good ole United States of America, in the state of Texas to be more precise. I also look forward to stayin' with y'all and can't wait to meet face to face. I also have a medabot too, his name's Casey Jones, or Casey for short. He's a steam locomotive type with a great personality and a true blue friend. Again, can't wait to meet y'all and tell you about the wonders of the States.

Jedediah

"Cool," Aryll commented, "I can't wait to meet Jedediah." "He sounds like a nice boy." Their Mother added. Link's Father simply nodded as he sipped his coffee. "I was wondering when I would get this letter," Link thought, "But Ms. Nabooru did say it would be sometime near the end of the week." And it was right about then that there was a frantic knock on the door. Link rose from the table and answered to find Sheik out of breath and Nin-Ninja close behind. "Sheik? What is it?" Link asked as he guided his friend inside. "Turn…to…channel…27…" Sheik gasped as he collapsed on the floor to catch his breath. "Why? What's on channel 27?" Metabee asked curiously. "Just do it." Nin-Ninja worriedly answered as he tended to his medafighter, "You will not like what you see." Link's Father then turned the channel for all who watched to gasp in shock. "This just in," The reporter started as people in the background were running in all directions, "As you can see by the people behind me, and the marching heard in the background, there is a massive army of skeleton monsters marching its way through the city and nothing has currently stopped them. Witnesses report that they are headed for the Governor's office, but the cause for this phenomenon is still unknown, and we will do our best to get to the bottom of it." The reporter then turned to find a man run for the camera and snatch the mike from her hands, "Everyone, you must leave the city. This army is unstoppable, and they're spreading everywhere. Leave your homes, bring your families, and flee Hyrule!" It wasn't much longer before one of the skeleton monsters took the camera and smashed it, breaking the connection to the station and ultimately to the TV. "I don't believe this." Link's Father worried. "That's not all," Sheik added as he rose from the floor, "My Mom sent me a text saying that they are currently trying to move the Governor to a safer spot. But because of the panic in the crowds, it's almost impossible." The entire family was now in a state of worry; not only for themselves, but for all of Hyrule.

_At the Governor's office_

The calamity inside the building was just as bad as outside, and everyone was in a state of panic. "Governor Nohansen," Ms. Impa inquired, "What are we to do? We can't step outside, which means we also can't escape the coming army." "I understand that Ms. Impa," The Governor responded, "But what do you suggest we do?" Ms. Impa sighed, "I don't know." But she then had a very troubling thought. "Sir, where is your daughter as of now?" She asked. "Zelda is still at the house I believe," He answered, "Why do you ask?" Ms. Impa took a deep breath, "Sir, I fear for your daughter. Not as your Secretary, but as a Mother with a child of her own. And if I know my son Sheik, he and his medabot are likely warning their friends to flee as we speak. I request that you call your daughter and tell her to flee as well." "How are you bringing my daughter into this? She has nothing to do with the problem at hand." Governor Nohansen shot back a little defensively. "But Sir, I fear if that army takes over Hyrule city, they may use your family to get you to do their bidding." Governor thought hard in silence, despite the noisy crowds outside. Ever since his beloved wife died ten years ago, Zelda was all he had regarding family. "Sir," Ms. Impa added sincerely, "If you love your daughter as much as you and I believe you do, it's the only way to ensure her safety." Governor Nohansen closed his eyes. "Ms. Impa, make sure that no one enters this office during the call." His loyal Secretary nodded silently as she stood watch outside the door. The phone rang once, then twice, and then a third time before there was an answer. "Hello?" Zelda asked. "Zelda? This is your Father." He started. "Daddy? What's going on? I'm watching the news right now and it says that army is headed right for you." "I know that," He returned, "But Listen to me. I need you to leave the house and get as far away from Hyrule City as you can." "But, why?" Zelda asked, "What's going on?" "Zelda, there's no time for questions." The city leader calmly but firmly said. "Zelda, my sweet daughter, just do it and know that I love you more than I could possibly express." "Daddy, please." Zelda cried. "No, now go and be careful." Zelda's Father returned. There was the sound of small sobs over the phone. "Ok, I love you Daddy." Zelda finished. "I love you too." Governor Nohansen finished with a tear in his eye. And it was right about then that the phone line was cut off.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Aryll asked worriedly as she held onto Kitty. Link, his Mother, Aryll and Sheik all gazed at him. "We need leave before that army comes. Everyone pack only necessities." He simply answered as he and everyone else started filling small backpacks with needed items. While everyone was still packing and getting ready, Link on the other hand couldn't get his mind fully into the task as he packed in his room. And after a while, he felt a presence. He looked around to find no one there, not even Metabee. The next time, he heard someone call his name softly. He turned to find a ghostly figure that looked exactly like him. He had the same facial features and blond hair Link had, but had a forest green tunic worn on top of white leggings and long sleeve shirt. He also had earth brown boots and gauntlets and a Kokori-style cap that he read about in History. "Who…Who are you?" Link asked the specter. "Do not fear; I am your ancestor." He responded. And it was right about then that Metabee walked into the room and gasped at the ghostly image of Link. "Wha! Link, what's going on?" He asked, a little freaked out. "Do not fear me Metabee, for what I have to say concerns you as well." The Ghost calmly answered at the beetle type. "Hey, how do you know my name? Have we met before?" Metabee then asked, but the Ghost simply ignored him. "You have heard of the terrors that now threaten your city and loved ones?" He asked as Link nodded. "Then you know that something must be done about it." The specter version of Link finished as he as he pointed for Link's left hand. The teen raised it only to gasp in shock at what he found. It was a symbol consisting of three triangles, with the lower right being darker in color. "That mark is known as the Triforce. And you have a piece of it within you, known as the Triforce of Courage." The ghost explained in his soft tone. He then pointed for Metabee and supernaturally opened his medal hatch, much to Metabee's disagreement. Link looked at the opening only to gasp again as Metabee's medal glowed softly and as the etched symbol of a Kabuto Beetle transformed into the same mark Link had on his hand. "History is repeating itself," The ghost continued, "You are the ones destined to defeat the great evil that takes over your home." "But, why us?" Link asked, but was cut off. "My time is short," The ghostly copy of Link concluded, "You have my blood running through your veins. You will make many allies that will aid you in your endeavor, and you will face many evils, known and unknown. And learn many things about your country's past. But do not fear, for I will guide you, my descendant." He then closed his eyes and phased out of existence as the medabot and teen were left to look at each other and then gaze at Link's mark.

Link then closed Metabee's medal hatch and put his backpack on his back and left the room in silence as Metabee followed. Link looked up to find everyone else ready to leave. "What took you so long?" Aryll asked impatiently, "You know that we don't have much time." "Mom, Dad…" Link started, still staring at the new mark on his hand, "There's something Metabee and I need to do." He then showed the mark on his hand at the family and friend as it glowed a little brighter. "That's… that's the Triforce." Sheik stammered, "But, how did you- "And I got the same mark." Metabee added as he turned around and popped the medal hatch. Everyone got a little closer to find the same etching on his medal. "Metabee and I need to stop that army. You go on ahead and leave." Link continued solemnly. "No, we're not leaving without you." Aryll sobbed, with Kitty stepping a little closer to her for comfort. "We have to go Sis." Link replied. "We have a Metabee-bopping to dish out," Metabee added, "And we'll show the leader of that army what for." The rest of the family stayed silent. "Then I'm coming too," Sheik piped up after a minute, "You and I are best friends Link. So if you have to go, then I go too." "And I shall do my best to assist you in any way possible." Nin-Ninja added. Link and Metabee glimpsed at each other and then smiled at their friend. Link then walked up to his Father, who looked him in the eye, and then put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Then go," He smiled, "I knew the time for you to step out on your own would come soon. And don't worry about us, we'll be fine." "We have Kitty to protect us after all." Aryll chimed in as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Don't worry guys," Kitty meowed, "I'll take care of the family. You go on to the city and teach that mean old army a lesson." The boys and medabots nodded as they started out the door and on to the beginning of their adventure.

* * *

**Well things just got more serious. Link and Metabee learned of what they had to do; and like the great friend he is, Sheik and his medabot Nin-Ninja agreed to help. The action can only begin picking up from here, that's all I can say. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. The Start of Two Adventures

**Last time on Medabots and Hylians, Link and Metabee were visited by Link's ancestor, the Legendary Hero of Time, and were told of their destiny to defeat the great evil just like he did before. When the duo told their family and friends that they were going to do something about what was happening, Sheik and Nin-Ninja volunteered to help. What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes".**

**I do not own Legend or Medabots, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Start of Two Adventures**

After Link, Sheik, Metabee, and Nin-Ninja watched the family drive off, Sheik glanced at his friend. "Alright Link, where to first?" He asked. "To be honest, I'm not sure." Link replied, gazing at the once bright but now grey and dull sky, "But if we're going to take on whoever was responsible for the attack on the city, we're going to need help." "That's just great Link," Metabee scoffed sarcastically, "But who are we going to be able to find?" The group then thought hard as they stood in the middle of the front yard. "Wait a minute," Sheik piped up, "Wasn't there someone from school that lives in this neighborhood besides us?" "Let's see, there's…" Link started, and then cut short. "No way," He firmly rejected, "Not her. Not going to happen." "Who?" Metabee asked inquisitively, with Nin-Ninja staying quiet. "Malon," Sheik responded, "You haven't seen her yet, but she's been crazy about Link since the fourth grade, despite Link not returning interest." "No way," Link fussed, "We are not finding her." "But who else is there Link?" Sheik argued. "Malon's the only one close by that we can readily find and enlist to help." "Sheik has a point Link," Nin-Ninja added, "Until we can find transportation out of the city and to surrounding towns, we need to enlist everyone close by, as there is also safety in numbers. Plus, we will also be saving them from the oncoming army should they choose to tag along and help." "Yeah," Metabee agreed, "So don't be so selfish Link. I mean seriously, how bad can Malon be?" Link looked at the rest of his group. They all had a point; because firstly, they did need all the help they could get, despite who it was. And secondly, anyone that agreed to help would hopefully be safe from the monster army. "Alright fine," Link sighed in defeat, "But we better get a move on." So without many more distractions, the group of four dashed down the street and to the other side of the neighborhood.

In the timespan of about thirty minutes, the group made it to Malon's house. Her house wasn't very large compared to most of the other houses in the neighborhood. It was a one-floor ranch with very few significant features. Malon's Father however, Mr. Talon, who was also Link and Sheik's first period math teacher, claims that their home was one of the first built in the neighborhood, so it would make sense that it was built how it was. But without much more hesitation, and much reluctance from Link, the quartet knocked on the door. Malon then answered the door with a smile of excitement, mainly from seeing Link there. "Well hey boys," She greeted, "What brings you here?" "Malon?" Mr. Talon asked, "Who's at the door?" "It's Link and Sheik from school." She hollered back as she motioned the boys and medabots inside. "Well hello there Mr. Link and Mr. Sheik," Mr. Talon greeted, "How can we help you?" "Well sir," Link started, "You've seen the news report about the army right?" "Of course we have, it's on every channel." The math teacher answered. "Sheik and I have decided to do something about it. And…" Link trailed off, not quite sure how to say what he was trying to. "And we need Malon's help." Sheik continued for his friend, "We can't do it alone." "You mean to tell me that you need my daughter's help to take on that army?" Mr. Talon summarized, though hesitant on believing it. "That's right," Metabee agreed, "We need all the help we can get." "I would love to help." Malon happily accepted, "Please Daddy? Can I help Link and Sheik?" "I don't know Malon; it does seem a little dangerous." Her Father rubbed his chin. "But I want to help," Malon begged, "And I can bring Brown Bison for protection. Come on Daddy, please?" Mr. Talon thought hard as Malon's medabot, Brown Bison, walked into the room and looked around. He then gazed at the boxes of things that they were bringing with them all stacked in columns. "Alright," He then approved, "I entrust you boys with the protection of my daughter." "Thank you Daddy," Malon exclaimed with her natural country accent, "I'll be careful and do whatever I can to help." "You do that Malon," Mr. Talon smiled back tenderly as his daughter grabbed her backpack and hugged him goodbye. Malon then called Brown Bison to follow as the group headed out the door.

"So Link," Metabee started, "We have Malon, where do we go from here?" Link thought hard, as he didn't really know where to go. However, the voice of his ancestor echoed throughout his head saying, "Kakariko." "I think we should head to Kakariko Village." Link finally spoke up. "Kakariko Village?" Malon questioned, "That's like an hour from here by car." Kakariko Village was a ways out from Hyrule City, but it had something that helped it make its mark in the modern world. There was a medabot research lab located there where all the latest models are designed and tested before they are approved for mass production. Other than that, it was a fairly quiet and peaceful town overall. "Then we better get a move on," Nin-Ninja finished, "The more time we waste, the more time the leader of that army has to take over Hyrule." Brown Bison snorted in agreement. Brown Bison was a Buffalo type medabot, and that in turn explains his inability to talk. So to supplement this disability, he developed a series of snorts, grunts, and huffs to express what he was trying to say. "Well it seems that Brown Bison agrees," Malon chimed in, "So let's go." "By the way," Metabee piped up as the group left the neighborhood and started their long walk for Kakariko Village, "Just what can Brown Bison do anyway?" Malon giggled out loud, "Brown Bison, would you care to demonstrate?" He snorted happily as he lifted Metabee clear off the ground with one arm and swapped him between arms like a baton a few times before putting him back down. "Brown Bison specializes in brute strength," Sheik explained, "And I've seen that model in general lift more than you in weight." After the little demonstration, and a couple brief introductions, silence ensued as they walked alongside the road. "So, umm… Link?" Malon started, "What exactly are we doing?" "We're going to save Hyrule from whoever's responsible for attacking it." Link answered simply. "I understand that much, but how are we going to do that?" The country girl then asked as she brushed some hair behind her shoulder. "To be honest Malon, we don't really know at this point." Sheik sighed. "That is why we are trying to enlist help." Nin-Ninja added. So for the next few minutes, both boys explained the current plan.

Meanwhile, Zelda had taken her Father's advice and was about ready to leave the house. But the question was where would she go? She had lived in the city her whole life, so she had no clue as for where to go. But as she was ready to leave, an otherworldly presence was sensed behind Zelda. Naturally she turned to face the presence, but gasped in shock at who it was. It was a ghostly copy that looked exactly like Zelda, but she wore a pink royal coronation dress with pure white elbow-length gloves and a crown on her head. "Do not fear me." The ghost started. "Who are you?" Zelda stuttered out of fear, both naturally and from the majestic aura that could be felt from the specter. "I am your ancestor from the Hyrule of old." She started in a soft tone, "And I am here to warn you of the coming dangers." Zelda nodded cautiously as her ghostly counterpart began to speak. "The evil that now takes your home by force is the same one that threatened my kingdom many years ago. He somehow broke the seal that was placed on him by the Sages and me. However, History is bound to repeat itself as it has for centuries." She then walked closer to Zelda and clasped her translucent hands around Zelda's right hand and raised it to eye level. Then, the back of her hand glowed softly as the mark of the Triforce appeared on it, with the lower left being darker in color. "I held on to this power, known as the Triforce of Wisdom, when I helped seal away the great evil. But you are the one destined to follow in my footsteps and seal away the great evil once and for all." The ghostly princess then backed away. "But, why me? Why now?" Zelda stammered, gazing at the new mark on her hand and then at her ghostly counterpart. "You will find out in due time," The ghost replied, "But my time must be short. Guard that power with your life, and do not fear; for I will guide you along your journey. As for your destination, you must head to the Village of Kakariko. A friend you know is on his way there as of now. You must meet with him and aid him in defeating the great evil. Farewell, my descendant." The specter then disappeared, leaving Zelda in the room by herself. But now she knew where she must go, and nothing will stop her.

Zelda then grabbed a backpack with a few necessities and left her home without looking back. "Kakariko," Zelda thought to herself, "Where have I heard that name before?" After a few minutes, it finally clicked. "That's right; Dad had a business trip there a couple years ago. I think he told me that it was a research facility for medabots. But who did my ancestor say was heading there and why?" She then shrugged it off as she began running down the side of the road. And thanks to a map that she brought, she knew where to go. However, her escape didn't go unnoticed as a small group of ten skeleton monsters caught sight of her and started pursuit. "Halt," They called, "You are not allowed to leave." But out of fear, Zelda kept running, but was only able to stay ahead for so long before they started gaining of her. And before long, she tripped on a rock and her left ankle now felt a searing pain that shot up her leg. The skeleton monsters quickly cornered her as she backed into a nearby tree like the scared and injured being she was. As they neared her, Zelda was able to get a closer look at the monsters. They were nothing but bones closely assembled with dark magic as well as red-lined turquoise boots, gloves, shoulder plates, swords and shields. Their eye sockets clearly said dark magic as they were both pitch black with small yellow pupils. However, one monster glimpsed at the mark on her hand and instantly recognized it. "Wait a minute," It started, "She bears the mark on her hand." "So she does," Another added, "Didn't Lord Ganondorf say something about finding the ones that bear the mark?" "He did," A third replied, "He said to bring them to him. Oh how Lord Ganondorf will be pleased with our work." "Oh he certainly will," A fourth added as he and another put away their swords and shields to free their hands, "Let's grab her." But just as Zelda uttered a small cry, a blur of dark brown and white flew past her and sliced both the incomers in two.

When the blur landed on the ground a few feet away from the skeleton group, the holes in his tattered and worn brown cloak showed that his body was white with purple accents, as well as two yellow claws on his right arm that closed at the ends and made a sword. He slowly rose from the ground and faced the group, showing more detail of this mysterious figure. His black eye shield and ruby red eyes as well as his sized proved to Zelda that he was a medabot, but just who was he? "Hey, you with the purple horns," One of the skeletons called angrily, "Will you stay out of our business?" "You mean your business of cruelty?" The white medabot corrected, "You all chase that innocent girl and end up injuring her because of it. And then you choose to capture her without giving her a chance to defend herself." "Yeah, and what of it?" The same skeleton warrior asked sarcastically. "You show no dignity in your actions, and I will fight you in the girl's place." The medabot finished. All the skeleton warriors then arrogantly charged in the direction of the medabot as he undid his cloak and tossed it aside. And just as the monsters neared him, he dashed right through the group and sliced the legs off the last two shouting, "Chanbera Sword!" As the last two skeletons fell to the ground and then disappeared in small explosions of magic, the medabot then jumped in the air and unleashed his left arm hammer fist on another skeleton, shattering its skull upon impact. But he wasn't finished as he twisted his body around while still in midair and swung his sword through the skulls of three more. And as the remaining skeletons jumped backwards, and the four the medabot attacked vanished with another small explosion. For the split-second it took the remaining skeletons to glimpse at each other in surprise, the white medabot slashed through three more as they met the same fate. And it wasn't much longer before he smashed the skull of the final skeleton with his hammer fist.

Zelda had kept her eyes closed out of fear throughout the entire fight. But when she couldn't hear anything except the wind, she opened her eyes to find the lone white medabot picking his cloak up off the ground and refitting it around his neck. When he finished, he walked in the direction of Zelda and stood in front of her. "Don't worry," He calmly spoke, "I won't hurt you." He then knelt down on one leg and began feeling Zelda's ankle, which made her yelp a bit in pain. "You've twisted your ankle," The medabot told her, "Allow me to provide a temporary remedy." He then tore off a piece of his cloak and wrapped it around Zelda's ankle like a brace." Although Zelda could feel the medabot work on her ankle, she couldn't help but notice how gentle his touch was, despite him being a medabot. "Can you get up?" He asked when he finished." "I don't think so." Zelda answered as she tried to rise from the ground, but failed. "Wait here." The medabot then replied as he jumped into the branches above Zelda and hopped back down shortly after with a slim yet firm branch easily twice his height. "Here," He explained, "Use this as a walking stick to help keep your foot off the ground." "Thank you." Zelda softly answered as she took the stick and rose to her feet. "No thanks necessary," He responded, now looking up at her, "All life is precious and worthy of protection." "What's your name?" Zelda then asked him. "My name," He started after a brief pause, "Is of no importance." He then began walking in the direction of Hyrule City, until Zelda called him back. "Wait," She called, "Couldn't you help me to Kakariko Village?" The medabot stopped, "I can't, as it's not where I'm going." "Please," Zelda begged, "I need to get there to meet a friend. And I can't get there by myself, not like this." The white medabot paused for a minute, and then turned to face her. "Very well," He spoke up at last, "Let's go." Zelda smiled as she began walking, using the stick as a crutch, in the direction of Kakariko Village, with the medabot following.

* * *

**Well now Zelda knows of her destiny, but who is this mysterious medabot that saved her? And why exactly did he save Zelda? The only way to find out these answers, is to read on and see for yourself…**


	8. The Good, the Bad, and the Cowboy

**Last time on Medabots & Hylians, Link and company recruited Malon and her medabot Brown Bison to help them save their home from the coming evil. Meanwhile, Zelda's destiny was made clear to her as she set off to begin her own adventure. However, it didn't go as planned as some skeleton monsters found her and began pursuit. When it looked like Zelda was done for, a mysterious white medabot came from nowhere and saved her. What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots & Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes."**

**I do not own either LoZ or Medabots, but I do own the OCs in this chapter.**

**(One more note- I forgot to mention in previous chapters, but if you want to see a pic of a certain medabot, pm me who you want to see and I'll message you the image)**

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Good, the Bad, and the Cowboy**

After a couple hours of walking, Link's little party was starting to get tired. "Come on Link," Metabee whined, "Let's take a break. My feet are killing me." Malon complained about the same thing earlier, but when nobody wanted to stop, she had Brown Bison medachange into a buffalo and used his wheel treads to give her feet a break; and the boys were sure sorry from there. But now, even Sheik, who was on the school track team, was ready for a break. "Why don't we take a break Link," Sheik piped up, "We've been walking all day." "Alright," Link agreed at last, as his feet were sore too, "Let's stop at that tree over there." He pointed for a tree on the other side of the empty road. The group then took a seat on three sides of the tree and sighed heavily in unison. "Finally," Malon sighed, "A chance to give my feet a break." "I'm with you on that one Malon," Metabee added as he sat on the ground, "My aching feet." "Metabee, you're a medabot," Link fussed, "How can your feet hurt?" "Hey, even medabots get tired of walking after a while buddy." Metabee snorted. "Hey Nin-Ninja," Sheik called, "Any idea how much farther it is to Kakariko Village?" "My best guess is that at the pace we are going, we should arrive by nightfall." He explained. And from that, everyone sighed in heavy defeat knowing that there was still more walking to do. "Good going Link." Sheik huffed, "We walk all the way from our neighborhood to Kakariko Village and you don't get the idea to bring a car." "Hey, how is this now my fault?" Link shot back, "If I remember correctly, you were as ready to go as I was." "Will you two just quit fighting?" Malon raged as she rose to stand over the boys with her hands on her hips. They gulped slightly in unison as then simply sighed and looked away. Link then got an idea, "I know why we're so antsy, we're just hungry." The other two teens happily agreed as they took out a small snack from their backpacks and proceeded to restore their energy.

As they munched away, the silence between everyone couldn't stay long. "Whew," Malon sighed, "It's good to finally take a break." Brown Bison grunted as he transformed back into robot mode and sat on the ground. "It's seems that you took the words right out of his mouth." Metabee responded as he sat on one side of the tree by himself. About a minute later, Link and Sheik couldn't help but notice how vibrant the red in Malon's hair was as she tied most of it up in a ponytail, but left some hanging down her back. "Hey Malon," Link asked, "I've always been wondering this since the fifth grade, but how can your hair be so red? It just doesn't seem natural." "That's because it's not my natural color silly," Malon smiled, "It's colored." "And what color would it normally be?" Sheik then asked curiously. "Like I would tell you," She laughed, "It's my secret." She then paused. "But, I'll tell Link what it is if he agrees to my condition." She continued. "And that would be?" Link sighed, "Although I'm afraid to ask." "I'll tell you my natural hair color if you take me out on a date and say that I'm your girlfriend." Malon snickered dreamily as she turned and winked one of her blue eyes at him. "No way," Link quickly replied, "I don't want to find out that badly." "Well you're no fun." Malon huffed, a little disappointed that her plan didn't work. Ever since she met Link in the third grade, she has tried time and time again to get Link to call her his girlfriend, and failed every time to date. But Malon however is convinced in her own mind that she and Link are destined to be together, and never gave up on that dream yet. And as much as the other boys in the school, and namely those on the football team, begged her to go out with them, she has refused every request so far. Malon then glanced at Sheik, hoping that he'd be able to convince Link otherwise, but was quickly shut down. "Sorry Malon," He shrugged, "But I don't think he'll budge on this one." "Rats," Malon grumbled to herself, "I'll get Link one of these days."

However, after finishing their snacks, the group heard a loud squawk coming from behind them. They turned to find a huge ugly bird mutant flying right towards them. It was easily as long as a car, and its wingspan was about twice its length. And it had no visible feathers, but flew in the likeness of a bird of prey. It had a beak filled with small sharp teeth and its eyes clearly told of its intentions of destruction. "That thing doesn't look friendly." Sheik warned as he stood up, "Nin-Ninja get ready." "Yes Sheik," The ninja type medabot answered as he readied his battle stance as he dashed forward a few feet, unsheathing his ninja swords at the same time with a flick of the wrist, "I will do my best." "Metabee, help Nin-Ninja." Link ordered through his medawatch as he stood up with Sheik. "You got it. Bring it on Bird-brain." Metabee shouted as he stood ready next to Nin-Ninja. "Brown Bison, lend those two your strength." Malon instructed as she joined the group and as the buffalo type medabot advanced forward and snorted. Metabee tried the first wave of attack by shooting at it, but the attack was in vain as the bird creature evaded to the left and flew around its attackers. And when it attempted an attack, Nin-Ninja tried to counter it, but failed as it picked him up with its talons and tried to throw him into the tree. "Brown Bison," Malon shouted, "Catch Nin-Ninja!" The buffalo type medabot grunted loudly as he took a running start and leapt upwards to catch the incoming medabot successfully. "Not bad Malon," Sheik smirked, "Thanks." "No problem." Malon smiled back as their medabots nodded at each other. Unfortunately, due to the speed and agility of the creature, the medabots were unable to land any sort of attack on it, as it was all they could do just to stay out of its way. And after a while, the creature learned how to use the turbulence of the wind to attack passively. So it then began swooping down low to the ground and sped like a bullet. And then flew straight back up as it met its attackers, and the turbulence in turn caused the medabots to be thrown everywhere without the creature having to physically attack them.

However, just as the bird mutant got close enough to repeat the passive attack, a lasso came from out of nowhere and took the creature down by its neck. The teens then heard a loud "Yee-Haw" as a small, medabot-sized steam locomotive dashed out from the groups left, with the lasso tied to the rear of the tender, and dragged the beast behind it. "Yee-Haw!" The voice then shouted again. "This is more fun than wranglin' cattle on a Wednesday. Casey, bring that oversized turkey back on over here so I can have some fun with it." The small train then whistled as it made a wide U-turn with the creature squawking angrily in tow and dashed for its master. The owner of the voice, a boy the matched Link's group in age, then reached for hand of rope on his belt and readied himself as the creature roared by and jumped onto it. The little locomotive then dropped the rope it was holding and transformed into a medabot and watched the rest of the show. Link and the others were about to dive into the midst of the fight, until the locomotive type medabot stopped them. "Don't interfere," He called casually, "He does this sort of thing all the time." "You're a feisty one aren't you?" The boy shouted at the beast as it squawked in rebellion to what the boy was doing. But after the group of teens watched long enough, they noticed that he was wrestling the beast and tying knots on its wings, legs, tail, and beak. And as the creature lost all energy to struggle, the boy finally finished his series of knots with a hog-tie, completely immobilizing the creature. Link's group watched in silence as the boy took the other lasso from his medabot, the locomotive type, and wrapped it back into a proper knot for storage on a belt clip and left the creature alone in the opening behind him as he then started walking for the group.

As he neared the group, they were able to make out better detail. He wore cowboy boots, and brown pants with a matching vest, and under the vest was a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows and a red bandana around his neck. And on his head he wore a matching brown cowboy hat the hid a majority of his facial features. But when he looked up to face the group, his face was now easily visible as they showed the welcoming smile and blue eyes. And the tan that his forearms hinted also showed that he's worked in the outdoors for quite some time. "Whew," He sighed, "For a first time in Hyrule; that was sure a load a fun." "First time in Hyrule?" Sheik questioned when he snapped out of the silencing awe, "Where did you come from?" "Why I came from the good ole United States of America Partner," He laughed with a heavier country accent than Malon, "I come from the state of Texas to be more precise." "Wait a minute," Link thought to himself, "Where have I heard of that State Texas before?" And a moment later it clicked. "Hold on," Link asked, "Is your name by chance Jedediah?" "That's right," He smiled, tipping his hat, "Jedediah Shenandoah at your service." "So you're the one that was going to stay with me." Link smiled. "Hold up a sec," Jedediah questioned, "Is your name Link?" "Yeah, it is." Link answered. "Boy howdy," Jedediah laughed, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Link, call me Jed." "It's nice to meet you too Jed," Link responded happily as Jedediah took his hand and shook it heartily, "I know it's not the best time to say it, but welcome to Hyrule." "Many thanks Link, and who're your friends here?" Jedediah asked when he released the handshake. Link then pointed towards each friend as he made the introduction, "Jed, this is my medabot Metabee, my friend Sheik and his medabot Nin-Ninja, and Malon and her medabot Brown-Bison." "It's a pleasure to meet y'all," Jedediah tipped his hat, mainly at Malon, which made her blush a hint, "This is my medabot Casey Jones, but call him Casey for short." "Nice to meet you." His medabot added, with a lesser country accent than his medafighter.

"So Link," Jedediah started, "I assume you don't live way out here in the middle of nowhere, so where are y'all headed?" "We're headed for Kakariko Village." Link answered the Texan. "Kaka-what now?" Casey piped up. "Kakariko Village," Sheik corrected, "There's something we need to do there." "Alright, fair enough. Y'all wouldn't mind if we tag along would you?" The cowboy then asked. "Dude, we thought you'd never ask." Metabee chimed in. "We need all the help we can get," Link explained, "So welcome to the team." "That's mighty nice of y'all." Jedediah thanked as the group started walking down the road once more. "By the way," Jedediah spoke up, "What did you mean by needing all the help you can get?" "It's a long story," Link started, "But to condense, some hostile army just took over Hyrule City, and we're going to take on whoever's responsible for sending that army." "Sounds like an adventure to me Partner," Jedediah chuckled, "But what do we need at this Kakariko Village?" "Unfortunately, we do not know that for a fact yet," Nin-Ninja answered, "But one thing that we are doing right now is enlisting help." "Makes sense," Casey concluded, "But how much help do you think is needed?" "Not sure," Malon chimed in, "But the more we have the better I guess." "By the way Jed," Sheik piped up, "How did you learn to wrangle like that back there?" "Well it's quite simple," The cowboy laughed, "It helps when you've been doing that since you were ten years old." "Now I've seen it all," Metabee mused, "How'd you do it?" "I live on a huge ranch my family owned for three generations now," Jedediah explained, "And one skill that I learned young was how to wrangle cows and horses." "My Dad has a ranch too," Malon exclaimed, "How large is yours?" "Well let's see, that last time it was counted, we had a thousand or so acres." "Really?" Malon gasped, "That's a lot of land, way more than ours." "When you live in Texas, you need a lot of land." Jedediah explained, "And even then, when we're not working, Casey and I have a few games we play out in the fields." Like what games?" Link asked, now getting interested. "When we have friends over, one of our favorites is one called Robattle Survival." "Robattle Survival?" Malon repeated. "That's right," The Texan nodded, "How it works is medabots only, but their medafighters are only allowed to give hints. And how the game plays is like a Western version of Capture the Flag. And each medabot, or team of medabots, get a designated square of territory. The aim of the game is to be the last team standing by owning all the territory." The next few minutes passed merrily as Jedediah and Casey proceeded to tell the others about some of the exciting things from living on a ranch.

* * *

**Well now you've met my OCs that'll be sticking around and helping bring peace back to Hyrule. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Back Stories and Memories

**Last time on Medabots and Hylians, Link and his team reached what some would call the mid-way point between their home neighborhood and Kakariko Village. However, a large bird monster intercepted them and attacked. When it seemed that the bird monster would win, two strangers save the day Western style and join Link's party in their quest to save Hyrule. What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes."**

**Credit to Nintendo for LoZ, and Natsume for Medabots. Jedediah and Casey are my OCs and therefore belong to me, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**I also have to say that I get excited with every chapter I post, because I know that my story is getting more and more known, and I'm glad that it's being enjoyed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Back Stories and Memories**

Just as the sun breached the horizon, the tired group of teens finally saw the lights of Kakariko Village in the distance. "Finally," Sheik sighed, "We made it." "That's it over there?" Jedediah pondered. "It sure seems like it." Metabee added excitedly. And with an excited burst of energy, they group started a sprint towards the gate to the city. When they arrived, they were welcomed with the warming look of a peaceful town, and to their stomach's content, a restaurant on the corner that was still open. "Hey guys," Link called, "There's a food place still open." They all then made a dash for the door, only to be confronted by the manager. "Hold it," He ordered, "Medabots aren't allowed in here." Link took a glimpse at Metabee with an anxious look. "Fine," The beetle type huffed, "Go on and eat." "Thanks Metabee." Link smiled as the teens entered the restaurant. "Don't worry about it Metabee," Casey piped up when they disappeared inside, "Hey, why don't we go and explore for a little while?" "I highly recommend against it." Nin-Ninja objected, "We must stay close by and wait." "Well then what do you expect we do for the next hour or so?" Metabee sassed. "Simple," The ninja type medabot answered as he sat down cross-legged in a corner, "Meditate." Casey, Metabee, and Brown Bison exchanged looks before Casey spoke up again. "You my friend are no fun at all." He muttered, and the buffalo type medabot snorted in agreement. "Just do as I do, you may find that you enjoy it." Nin-Ninja sternly replied. "And turn into Confucius? No thanks!" Casey fussed, with a small puff of smoke coming out of the smokestack on his head, "Look if you want to stay here, then so be it, but I'm going to explore." "You coming Metabee? Brown Bison?" He then asked as he started off. "I guess a little exploring wouldn't hurt." Metabee pondered as he and Brown Bison left Nin-Ninja in silence. "That's the spirit; now let's check that out over there." Casey pointed towards a medaparts shop as Metabee and Brown Bison followed. "Hmph," Nin-Ninja muttered when he found to be alone a minute later, "Americans."

Meanwhile in the restaurant, the teens took a vacant table and sipped their drinks as they waited for their meals. "You think the medabots will be okay?" Malon asked, "I hate to leave Brown Bison like that." "I reckon they'll be just fine," Jedediah answered, "Besides, with Casey there with them, they shouldn't get into much trouble." "Hey Jed," Link started as he entered into the conversation, "How did you get to Hyrule City exactly? The airport is like a couple hours by car from the City." "Long story Partner," The cowboy chuckled, "But if y'all want to hear then I'll oblige." And seeing looks of interest from the others, he began the story. "Well for starters, we entered the terminal at the airport just fine, me and a bunch of other kids my age from all over the place like Russia and England and whatever. And just as we were exiting the terminal, some group of creepy guys come up and say that we need to go back home immediately. So naturally, there was a bunch of confused looks and questions from everyone including me. And when they began using force to push us back, I decided to make a break for it and bashed into the first guy. When things started looking hairy, I transported Casey to give me a hand in fending the creeps off. And when we gave them a double dose of Texas, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the airport with Casey." "And what happened after that?" Sheik inquired like a child at the story. "Well after we escaped the airport, we decided to walk to Hyrule City." "You walked the whole way there?" Link gasped. "Yup, we walked the whole way. But it wasn't real hard since we were used to walking long distances. And then we heard some sort of bird squawk and ran in that direction to investigate, then that's when we met." Jedediah finished as he sipped the water in his glass. "But out of curiosity," Malon asked, "What stuff did you bring with you? I didn't see any sort of bag." Jedediah chuckled, "That's because it's all in here." He then took a small leather knapsack with his name sewn on it from off his chair. "All your stuff's in there?" Sheik pondered, "That's awfully small." But the Texan just laughed again, "And that's because when you go out hunting and hiking on a regular basis, you tend to pack light. I reckon I just did it out of habit." It wasn't much longer before everyone's food arrived and they all dug in.

Much farther back along the road, Zelda and the white medabot trekked along the side of the empty road in silence. The only noise to be heard was the sound of footsteps, human and robotic, in the soft grass. Zelda still felt a little pain from her injury, but the walking stick that the medabot found has helped in keeping the weight off of it. The white medabot simply walked along Zelda in silence, not saying a word nor even twisting his head to look around. And after a while, Zelda couldn't take the silence anymore. "Umm," She started, "I know what you said earlier, but thanks again for saving me back there." "You're welcome." The medabot replied briefly. "You know, what you did back there reminds me of what a friend did for me a few days ago." "Oh? And what did this friend of yours do?" He asked. "Well, it was on the second day of school earlier this week, and when some creep tried to show off, my friend that I first met two days prior stood up to him." "And how did that turn out?" The white medabot inquired next, still not turning his head to face her. "They robattled, and my friend and his new medabot won the fight. But it was how bravely they stood up for me so willingly that stands out." "You should feel honored to have friends that do that," The medabot explained wisely, "As it's those kinds of friends that stay with you to the end." "You talk like you've had some friends like that." Zelda then replied to him. "I don't, but my Master taught me all he knew about the living. So everything I know, from how to brace a twisted ankle to knowing good friends, came from him." He responded. "And, who is your master?" The teenaged girl then asked. "I didn't know his full name, but I simply knew him as my Master." The medabot answered. "Knew?" Zelda repeated, "You mean he's… dead?" "Yes," The cloaked medabot answered, dropping his tone, "My Master died a long time ago."

And even though Zelda didn't ask it audibly, the medabot knew that she wanted to hear his story. "My Master and I were the best of friends," He started, "And he never missed an opportunity to teach me about how humans and animals act and behave. And one day, when I noticed a small cut on his arm, I asked him what the red liquid was. He told me it was called blood, and explained to me that everything has blood in them, as it was what they needed to survive. Then one fateful day, the house caught fire with no visible cause. And when I found him through the flames, he was lying on the ground with a ceiling support beam on top of his torso and his blood was all over. I tried to pull him out, but he told me to leave and escape, saying that his time had come. His last words to me were how much he would treasure our friendship, and I watched him die in my arms. After a moment of silence in his honor, I fled the building as it burned to the ground. That fire took everything I held dear away from me. After the fire died out, I went back and made a small monument out of the remains for him. Ever since that day, I have wandered alone- searching for a purpose in this world. And every night, nightmares of my Master's death and the fire that took his life haunt me ceaselessly." Zelda was left in silence, almost to tears; his story was so tragic. "I'm sorry for your loss." She finally spoke up, "I wish there was something I could do." "I appreciate your offer, but there's nothing you can do." The medabot explained, "You can't change the past. And my name is the only thing left that I carry from that day." "Maybe it helped that you shared a little of your pain," Zelda suggested as they continued walking, or in her case hobbling, "It always makes me feel better when I share my hurts with someone." The medabot was left silent for a minute as he stopped short and stared at the ground. "My name is," He spoke up at last, "Rokusho."

"Rokusho," Zelda repeated as they continued on, "It's a nice name." Rokusho stayed silent as they walked. And after the sun set, they came across a tree with chunks of dirt thrown all over the place; showing that an obvious battle took place. "We should stop at that tree," Rokusho suggested, "You need to give your ankle a rest." Zelda silently agreed as she made her way over there and placed her walking stick on one side of the tree and sat with her back against another. Rokusho on the other hand took a leap for a sturdy looking branch above Zelda and rested up there. After a few minutes passed, the only sound to be heard was the night wind whisper through the now dark sky. "Thank you." Rokusho spoke up after a few minutes. "For what?" Zelda asked as she looked up at him and gave a confused look. "For letting me share my pain with you." He explained, "For too long I have held the loss of my Master close, and it has weighed on me greatly." "Don't mention it," Zelda replied, "As my friend told me, friends help each other out." Rokusho looked down at the girl, "You consider me your friend?" "Of course I would, especially after how you protected me back there from those monsters." Zelda smiled back. "I haven't had a friend in a long time, thank you." He gazed back, with his ruby red eyes for the first time, since Zelda first met him, show emotion. "One more thing," Rokusho started a moment later, "I told you my name, but you never told me yours." "Oh, I'm Zelda." She introduced. "Zelda, it's a very nice name." Rokusho commented, "It fits you well." Zelda seemed a little flattered by his compliment, and visibly blushed, but Rokusho thankfully didn't see it. "You should get some rest Zelda," Rokusho suggested as he looked at the moon a couple minutes later, "We'll get to where you need to in the morning." But Zelda however was one step ahead of him as she drifted to sleep.

Back with the others, they all enjoyed their meals and each pitched in an amount to pay for it, except for Jedediah. "Well shoot," He muttered, "I guess I got so tied up trying to escape the crazies at the airport that I forgot to go through the currency exchange." "That's no problem," Link answered, "We'll pay for the meal." The cowboy was tempted to interject, but then smiled, knowing that he was unable to help in that respect. "That's mighty nice of y'all," Jedediah thanked, "I'll be sure to repay you for your kindness." When they left, they noticed Casey, Metabee, and Brown Bison running back to meet up with them. "Where'd you guys run off to?" Link asked when they stopped. "Nowhere special," Casey shrugged, "Just did some exploring is all." "Well in your exploring," Sheik piped up, "Did you happen to find a hotel? It's already dark." Brown Bison grunted excitedly as he pointed towards a street sign that led around the corner. "There's one over there?" Malon asked. The buffalo type medabot nodded as they all started in that direction, with Nin-Ninja rising from his spot on the ground to follow. Luckily, they were able to check into a room for the night, but they only had enough money for one room. "Well this is a predicament." Jedediah spoke up as they arrived and looked around the room. It was a basic one room suite with two beds, a couch, a couple small tables, and a bathroom near the door. "How are we all going to be able to sleep peacefully tonight if there are only two beds?" Link pondered out loud. "I guess we'll have to share." Sheik replied, and all the teens then shuddered at the thought. "We can't share beds." Jedediah objected. "Why not?" Metabee inquired as the other medabots explored the room. "Firstly, Malon gets her own bed since she's the only girl here." He started, "Secondly, there's always the couch." Sheik quickly walked over and dropped his bag on the couch, showing where he would be sleeping. Malon then collapsed on one bed as Link and Jedediah glanced at each other. "You go on and take the bed Link." The Texan offered. "I couldn't," Link protested, "You deserve it." "Actually, you deserve it more than I do Partner." Jedediah chuckled, "Besides, I'll be fine on the floor." Link hesitantly dropped his backpack on the other bed as Malon entered the bathroom to change. After Link and Sheik followed the motion one at a time, they all were ready for lights out as the medabots were sprawled in various spots on the floor. "Night y'all," Jedediah finished as he placed his hat over his face and lie down on the floor, "See you in the morning." Even though he got no reply, he knew that each one of them likely had a long day ahead of them and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well now we know who this mysterious medabot is, as well as something about his scarred past. With all that's been taking place one can only wonder what will happen in the near future to Link and his friends. And what about Zelda? Will she and Rokusho make it to Kakariko Village? The only way to find out is to read on.**

**I greatly appreciate anything to be said about how the story is progressing thus far, as well as what you think of it.**


	10. A Step in the Right Direction

**Last time on Medabots and Hylians, Link and his team finally made it to Kakariko Village and managed to pool enough money for food and a hotel room to sleep in. Meanwhile, Rokusho revealed his past to Zelda and, for the first time in a long time, felt that he had a friend. What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes"**

**Credit where it's due, Jedediah and Casey belong to me, and reviews are greatly appreciated**

**I also want to acknowledge my readers thus far, as it was thanks to you all that this story has breached over 150 views at this point in time. I'm glad my story's being enjoyed, and I sincerely hope that you continue to enjoy it as you follow Link and Metabee's adventure.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- A Step in the Right Direction**

The next morning, Jedediah woke up early and decided to go for a walk around town and leave the others to rest longer. However, when he got back a couple hours later, he found Malon missing. But that mystery was soon solved as he heard softly singing through the bathroom door. "So she sings," He mused to himself, "The girl's sure got quite a voice." He then found a spot of the wall to lean on as he crossed his arms and listened to Malon's serenade in silence. When she exited the steamy bathroom some five minutes later, her head still a little damp, she began quietly humming the same tune so as to not wake the others. "You've got quite a voice Malon." Jedediah piped up, which easily startled her. "Oh, it's only you Jedediah," Malon sighed, which luckily didn't wake up Link, Sheik, or the medabots, "Thank you." He then motioned her for outside the room to leave the others to sleep as she caught on and followed. "You're sure something special," The cowboy started when the door closed and they headed down to the lobby for breakfast, "Where'd you learn to sing like that?" "Well, I've been singing since I was young." Malon answered, blushing visibly, "My Mom was once a Music teacher for Hyrule High, and she taught me how to sing really well." Malon then looked down, "But, then she fell sick and died all of a sudden. The song you heard me sing was the one that my Mom and I spent more time on than any other song, so it's really special to me." "Oh, my condolences Malon," Jedediah sympathized as they entered the lobby and found a small table to share, "You're Mom sure sounds like she knew her stuff." The country girl cheered up a little and smiled back as they went and grabbed some breakfast. "But what about you?" Malon then started, wanting to begin a conversation, "You've heard things about all of us, now I want to hear something about you. What's your family like?" "Well let's see," He started, "I have two brothers and a sister, and I'm the oldest of the group. And from there, Gramps like to stay with us and take us hunting when he can. And my folks are quite a pair, but very loving to us all. And it was my Pa that taught me from a young age about respect, diligence, and responsibility." "Sounds a lot like my Dad," Malon giggled, "He taught me all those things when I was young, or tried to anyway."

At about 8:30, Link and the others woke up and found Jedediah and Malon in the lobby talking. "They would sure make quite a pair." Sheik nudged his friend. "Yeah, they seem fit for each other." Link added as he gazed at them. "Getting jealous now are we Link?" Metabee snickered, "First Zelda, and now Malon; just what is it with you and girls?" Link blushed slightly and gave his medabots a look as they walked up and met the duo. "Morning y'all," The Texan greeted, "How'd you sleep?" "I slept pretty good," Casey answered, "Thanks." "Same here," Sheik added, "The couch was alright." "I slept enough." Link uninterestingly added. "Something wrong Link?" Malon asked, seeing Link's slightly drooping eyelids. "No, I'm fine." He replied, "I just had a disturbing dream is all." "Well I'm sorry to hear that Partner," Jedediah piped up, "Malon and I already ate, so why don't y'all get a bite to eat before we hit the road?" Sheik readily jumped on the offer as he patted Link on the shoulder as a motion to follow, leaving Jedediah, Malon, and the medabots alone. "By the way," Malon started up, "Where did you go earlier this morning? I woke up and couldn't see you anywhere in the room." "Keeping watch on me are you?" Jedediah teased. "N-No," Malon stuttered, and blushed again, quickly trying to find an answer, "I was just wondering is all." "I'm only teasing," The Texan laughed, "I just went for a little walk is all." "You see Malon," Casey explained, "Me and Jedediah are used to getting up really early in the morning, but I guess I slacked off on the schedule this time." "It's alright Casey," Jedediah chuckled, "We all deserve a little break every once in a while." "By the way Casey," Metabee asked, "What do you do on the ranch? I mean, a steam locomotive doesn't seem to make sense." "Well what I found I can do best," Casey responded, "Is herding." "Herding?" Malon repeated, "How?" "You need to see him in action, but he holds the record for the fastest herder in Texas." Jedediah chuckled.

After all the teens had a bite to eat, they checked out of the hotel and now stood in the middle of the town. "Alright Link," Sheik started, "Any idea what we need here in Kakariko Village exactly?" Link thought hard, but his gaze was continually drawn to the medabot testing and research center down the street. "Something tells me that we need to check out the research center over there." He said at last. "Maybe it's just the part of you that wants to see the latest models." Sheik muttered as they headed for the specified destination. But Link still thought hard, as he thought about what he would say to get inside. "Something up Link?" Metabee asked, seeing the blank look in his face. "I'm just wondering what I would say to get us in." He answered. "Leave that to me," Sheik stated, "I already have something in mind." When they all entered the lobby, Sheik proudly walked to the front desk. "Excuse me," He started, "But where could we find the one in charge of the research?" "Ms. Midna is currently in the middle of research and cannot be disturbed, but…" The receptionist trailed off when he glimpsed at Casey, "Oh, I've never seen a model like that. She will certainly be interested in seeing it." He then pointed towards the hallway to his left, "Take this hallway down to the farthest room on the left and look for Midna. She's in a black lab coat, so you can't miss her." The group shrugged as they thanked the receptionist as they walked down the hallway and entered the specified room. "That went better than expected." Metabee piped up as they got to the door. When they entered, there were no more than fifteen scientists in the room, and each working on their own project and talking amongst themselves. But sitting alone at a table on the nearest wall to the teens was the scientist in the black lab coat they were told to find. Her coat was black, like a pitch black, but it had various stripes and lines of neon blue woven all through it. She looked to be easily a head taller than the teens standing up, and seemed to easily be in her early twenties. And her fiery crimson eyes showed that nothing would easily distract her from her work. Her skin was pale, but her hair, like her eyes, was a very intense mix of shades of fiery red with two large locks of her hair being held together by a hairband in front of her neck, and the rest down her back was tied at the end with another similar band.

"Excuse me," Link started, "Are you Midna?" "I am," She answered, not turning her head, "My tour hours of the facility aren't for another couple hours if that's what you came for." "We didn't come here for a tour," Metabee told her, "We came to ask you about something." "Sorry to disappoint, but I can't help you right now as you can see." Midna finished quickly. "Midna ma'am," Jedediah started up, "We apologize for bothering you, but what we have to say is important." Midna then sighed as she turned her chair to face the group, "Alright, you got my attention. What is it?" "What can you tell us about this?" Metabee asked, popping his medal hatch open to reveal his medal, which still bore the Triforce etching on it. "I haven't seen a medal etching with that before," Midna inspected interestingly, "What kind of medal is it?" "Well, it was a Kabuto medal," Link explained, "But we were wondering if you could give us an explanation on why the mark changed." "Well, my only guess is that this medal had enough battle experience to level up," The scientist answered, "How long have you been robattling?" "Not long actually," Link replied, "Metabee and I have only been a team for a week now, and we've only been in one robattle." "One robattle huh? Then in that case, I don't really know what to tell you." Midna shrugged, "But I am interested in that etching and would like to study that medal a little closer if you don't mind." "Sorry, but I do mind." Metabee fussed as he had Brown Bison close his medal hatch. "How long would you need him for to study the medal?" Sheik asked out of curiosity, only for Metabee to call out "Traitor" and for Brown Bison and Casey to hold him back. "Oh I don't know," The female scientist thought out loud, "I think I could have it back to you in about six months." "Six months?" Casey piped up, "But we don't have that long." However, at seeing Casey, Midna was now fully engrossed with the train type. "I haven't seen that sort of model before," She mused, using her hand to turn him around by the shoulder to get a better look, "What type is it?"

"Well for starters," Jedediah began, "His name's Casey Jones, model name Steamer, and medabot ID is TRN-00X. And secondly, he's an American made steam locomotive type." "American made," Midna repeated, "I haven't seen any models built from there." She then let go of him and looked back up at the group. "I'd love to see him in action and get some data." She told them, but then snapped her fingers as she got an idea, "I know; you want answers, and I want data. So here's what we'll do, Casey here can take on my medabot Blakstag in a robattle. If he wins, I'll answer any questions you have, and some you didn't even know you had. But if Blakstag wins, I get to study that medal." "What?!" Metabee stammered, "Come on Casey ole pal, you can't possibly be thinking of taking her on, could you?" Casey simply glanced up at Jedediah, who in turn looked over at Link, who hesitantly gave him a nod. "Miss Midna," Jedediah started, "You're on." "Excellent," She excitedly stood up, "I haven't robattled anyone in forever, and this one's going to be against a foreign model no less." She then motioned the group to follow her outside and around the building to an enclosed robattle arena. And once she used her clearance card to gain entry, the teens were left to gaze at the immensity of the field. "This arena is where we test the combat capabilities of the latest models before we approve them for production," Midna explained as she walked down to the left side of the arena, summoning her female stag-beetle type medabot into action at the same time. "Casey," Metabee called, "Whatever you do, don't lose." "Do not be so anxious," Nin-Ninja spoke up, "Casey will be fine." And the train type medabot simply gave his friends thumbs up as he followed Jedediah to the right side of the arena, and then made for a spot a few feet in front of him. "Begin recording," Midna called to a voice activated camera, and then looked towards her medabot, "Blakstag, get ready to robattle." Her medabot then readied its battle stance as camera appeared and began recording. "Alrighty now Miss Midna," The cowboy called back, "Get ready for your first look at how we Americans robattle. Casey, you with me?" "I sure am Sheriff," He answered, with a steady amount of smoke now coming out of the smokestack on his head, "Bring it on!"

When the horn sounded, the battle started. "Alright Casey," Jedediah called, "Let's start this fight with a full head of steam. Medachange and ahead full!" "You got it!" Casey shouted back as he medachanged into a small steam locomotive and charged for Blakstag full speed. "Blakstag," Midna ordered, "Catch Casey and hold your ground." The stag-beetle type medabot the spread both her legs apart to give herself more traction as Casey sped right for her. It was a good thing that Blakstag tried to gain ground before Casey slammed into her, as she still held her footing, but was dragged backwards a few feet and was beginning to struggle. "Blakstag, keep holding your ground." Midna shouted. "Sorry Miss Midna, but she won't be doing that much longer," Jedediah smirked, "Casey, throw the Johnson bar and take that medabot for a little ride." Casey tooted his whistle in agreement as his wheels came to a sudden halt, and furiously began spinning the other way. Due to the sudden change in direction, Blakstag lost her stability and was dragged along the ground. "Hey Jedediah," Casey called through the medawatch, "This girl's grip is hard as nails, and she's digging into my armor." "I get you," The Texan called back, "Change back and shake Blakstag off." He then did as told as he forced the stag beetle's grip off of him and threw her backward. "Impressive strength and speed," Midna commented, "But you'll need more than that to outdo Blakstag." "That's fine with us because we still have a few tricks up our sleeves." Jedediah called back. Link, Sheik, and the others were in simple awe at not only Casey's speed, but also at Blakstag's agility. After a few minutes, Blakstag began simply evading Casey's attacks in an attempt to just wear him out instead of fighting. "Alright, that medabot's jumping around is starting to get a little irritating," Jedediah shouted, "Casey, smoke bomb!" "Fire away!" Casey added as he aimed the smokestack on his head at Blakstag like a cannon, and fired a ball of black smoke like a cannonball. "Blakstag," Midna shouted, "Evade!" But it was too late as the smoke bomb hit her and exploded into a huge blackout upon impact. "Whoa," Link stammered, "He blacked out the whole arena." "And reduced Blakstag's accuracy too." Sheik added as they watched Casey run into the smokescreen.

"I have to say," Midna laughed, "That's quite remarkable, but how're you going to see through smoke?" "That's real simple. Casey, turn on your headlamp!" The cowboy ordered, even though there was no visible response. Inside the blackout, Blakstag was on high alert and never once dropped her battle stance and slashed at anything that looked strange with her right arm sword-claw. However, from behind her, a bright floodlight burst through the smoke directly on her and caught her by surprise. And before she could react, Casey used his specialty, the Tender Punch, and knocked Blakstag out of the blackout and onto her back. "Warning," Midna's medawatch alerted, "Blakstag's left arm at seventy percent damage, head part at forty-four percent damage. Optical shield compromised and vision now at thirty percent. Legs at fifty-three percent damage. Speed and evasion down thirty percent." "Not a bad hit," Midna smirked, but now we have a little trick to show you. Blakstag, Twilight Claw!" And in a mere second, her medabot disappeared from view and reappeared another second later in front of Casey as she gave him a good slash that forcefully knocked him onto his back. "Casey, you alright?" Jedediah called. "Yeah, I'm fine," He answered as he got up and noticed three huge scratches that now occupied his torso where his opponent hit, "It was just a case of now you see her, now you don't." "It's still like that Casey," His medafighter corrected, "Keep your guard up." But it was all he could do, as Blakstag was now moving too fast to hit; and hitting from all angles. "Ready to give up?" Midna laughed as her medabot continued her barrage minutes later. Jedediah looked at his medawatch. "Warning," It alerted, "Head part at sixty-five percent damage. Right arm at thirty-seven percent damage. Left arm at forty-two percent damage. Legs at twenty-five percent damage." The Texan ten glimpsed over at his friends, who were anxious to see how he would fight his way out of this predicament. "I can't lose my first robattle in Hyrule," He mused, "And not with what's at stake." "I will never surrender!" The cowboy then shouted as he clenched a fist, "That is the American way; you fight to your last breath! You hear me Casey? Fight to your last breath!" "I…will…" Casey repeated, "Fight!" He then wound up his left arm and released it just as Blakstag was about to attack and countered the stag beetle type medabot with an uppercut that sent her skidding backwards to her original spot in front of Midna.

Casey now started a growling that steadily rose audibly in volume. The smoke output from his smokestack now doubled its rate, and his scream was that of a mighty steam locomotive's whistle. "I will fight to the end!" Casey screamed. "You've got the true fightin' spirit now Casey," Jedediah shouted, "Now show them your true power with the Crazy Train!" Casey made a deafening whistle as he medachanged and shot around the field faster than previous. And just as he neared the far wall behind Jedediah, he drifted into a tight U-turn and sped straight for Blakstag. "Blakstag," Midna called, "Counter Casey!" Blakstag however wouldn't, and couldn't, move. She was struck frozen with fear at the power of the locomotive type medabot. And when Casey was just a few feet from impacting her, he made a short hop into the air and charged into Blakstag's torso full tilt, screaming his whistle, and then changed back and used her as a launch pad and landed back on the ground. The stag beetle type medabot was sent reeling into the wall far behind Midna with a mighty crash. Everybody watched the wall in dead silence. And as the smoke and debris cleared, the dented and mangled body of Blakstag fell from the indention she made from the initial impact and to the ground with a metallic clang. Her medal hatch then flipped open and ejected its contents, announcing that Blakstag had ceased function. "In-Incredible," Midna stammered, "I've never seen that much power and determination housed within a single blow." Casey then fell to his knees from exhaustion as Jedediah rushed to catch him. "You alright Deputy?" The cowboy asked. "I'm alright Sheriff," Casey sighed, "Just a little tired is all." "Jedediah and Casey won!" Link, Sheik, and Malon shouted in unison. "And I don't get to be a test subject!" Metabee happily added as he and the rest crowded around the Texan carrying his medabot piggyback style. "It seems I got careless and underestimated you," Midna started when she got up from her spot on the ground and moved to stand before Jedediah, "But that was a great robattle nonetheless. And the data that was collected will be very useful." "Well I'm glad you got what you needed." Jedediah smiled as he extended a free arm out and was received by Midna's tenderly in a symbol of sportsmanship.

* * *

**You gotta admit, Casey can put up a fight, and prove victorious. And now Metabee gets to keep him medal too. What'll happen next? The only way is to read on.**

**Reviews are appreicated**


	11. A New Upgrade and Friends Reunited

**Last time on Medabots and Hylians, Link and company met Midna, a research scientist working at the Kakariko Village Medabot Research Lab. It was a little tough to convince her to help them out, until Midna caught sight of Casey and offered to robattle him and Jedediah in exchange for the answers they needed. Jedediah and Casey proved victorious and the Western team showed Midna how Americans robattle. What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes."**

**Credit to Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, Natsume for Medabots, and me for Jedediah and Casey. Reviews are appreciated**

* * *

**Chapter 11- A New Upgrade and Friends Reunited**

After the exciting robattle, Midna had the footage sent to her computer as she took the group back into the building and into a separate room. "This is the recovery room," Midna explained as she activated two of the large tube-like machines, "This is where we repair the new models after they're finished in the testing arena." She then had Sheik, who volunteered to carry Blakstag's remains, and Jedediah place their medabots in the machines. "So, what does this machine do exactly?" Malon asked as she watched. "These are designed for repairing armor," Midna explained, "What it does is heat up the surface of the armor. And after the surface reaches a certain temperature, right where the armor becomes slightly malleable, small rollers engage and begin smoothing the armor like a masseuse's hands." "Sounds like something I might want to try." Metabee mused out loud. "But what do you do with cases like Blakstag? She was really beat up." Link then inquired to the scientist. "For cases like her, they go through a more thorough internal and external repair session. And it's likely that Blakstag's going to be here a while, but you're right, Casey sure did a number on her." "I apologize for that," Jedediah piped up, "I had every intention to give the robattle everything we had, but I didn't expect Casey to go into a full fury like that." "No, don't be." Midna replied, "It was the exact data I was looking for. And my loss was in the name of science, so I'm not upset. Well, as a medafighter, I am a little upset that I lost; but you know..." "But man Jed," Sheik chimed in, "You and Casey were the bomb. How could you access such power?" "It's quite a mystery to me Partner," The Texan chuckled, "But I just call it the fighting spirit, and I reckon Casey just took it from there." "Took it from there is an understatement," Metabee corrected, "He went into a fury." "One thing that I want to ask," Jedediah spoke up again, "How long should Casey be in that machine?" "Not long," Midna shrugged, "In about an hour he should be fine. In the meantime, I can take you to my office and answer any questions you may have."

"So," Midna started when she led the group into her office on the other side of the hallway, "What questions do you have?" "Well our biggest question is if you know anything about the army that took over Hyrule." Link answered her. But Midna's enthusiasm suddenly fell into short supply. "We all know about it," She began, "We were approached by a man in black armor last week. And he did something, like hypnotizing, to a fellow scientist named Zant, and he followed the man out of the lab. We haven't seen either of them since." "So couldn't that man also be the leader of that army that took over Hyrule City?" Malon inquired. "It would seem so," Nin-Ninja answered, "Did you get the name of that man in dark armor?" "I wish I did, but he came in, did something to Zant, and left with him. It was all I could do to make sure that he didn't attack anyone, so I blame myself." Midna lamented. "Hey, mistakes happen," Metabee piped up, "And we're on a mission to take on that man and take back Hyrule." "You," Midna summarized, "You're… going to take on that man?" Brown Bison walked up to stand next to Metabee and grunted. "We're all going to take him on." Link added, "Hyrule is our home, and we must protect it." Midna swapped her glances between the teens and the medabots and then smiled, "Then count me in. I want to help too." She then left the teens and medabots alone as she entered her lounge and came back out a moment later with her lab coat put away, showing the pair of black pants and a white long sleeve shirt with swirls of black she wore underneath it. And her look left the teens, more exclusively the boys, in silence. "What?" She asked sarcastically, "Am I more beautiful than you previously thought?" Malon aggressively elbowed the boys in the stomachs to snap them out of their trance. "One more thing," Midna then began, pointing at Metabee in particular, "If we're going to take on that army, you're obviously not doing it in that antique." Link, and mainly Metabee, seemed a little offended at her comment, but they both knew that she was right.

Midna then led them into a room that had various models of medabots, some known and some brand new and untested, on display. "I call this room the archive room." Midna explained as she walked over to a display case that held various models all vaguely similar to Metabee. "Metabee is a KBT type, and this case right here shows the rest of the KBT line. Call them…Metabee's distant relatives." The scientist added as the teens, and mainly Metabee, gazed at each of the models. "Why are you showing us these?" Sheik asked as he gazed at a model numbered KBT-07 'Kabuto Benimaru.' "Alright Link," Midna started, somewhat ignoring Sheik's question, "Since Metabee is your medabot, go ahead and choose a model." Metabee quickly got excited and pointed at one model in particular. "Link," Metabee begged, "Pick this one, it's shiny." "Actually Metabee," Midna stuttered, "That model, KBT-03, is under private ownership; so you can't have that one. But I would like to recommend another model up the scale: KBT-10M, model name Gun-Nose, the latest and greatest." It shared the same color scheme as Metabee, as it was mainly yellow and white with black accents. The horn on its head was more reinforced with armor and looked more similar to a beetle horn, but the back of the head exposed the rear of the tinpet skull and wrapped white beams around it like a mask for support. The right shoulder was asymmetrical to the left, as it was all black with a slightly longer length. Both arms were also asymmetrical as the right arm bore a long, but narrow, one barrel rifle attack, and the left was much larger and rounded and had four gun barrels. The legs were about as wide as Metabee's but the feet were all black and had two white toes each. Metabee now seemed excited at this model more so than the other. "I guess I'll go with this one." Link decided, "Seeing that Metabee's excited about it." "Excellent choice," Midna complimented, "Now allow me to explain a bit about this body. Much like Metabee already, his attacks consist of a right arm rifle and a left arm chain gun, but the horn however, is much more reinforced than Metabee's. So it can take a little more of a beating." As the display case opened, Link ejected Metabee's medal and placed it in the medal hatch of the new model. Metabee reawakened as his eyes remained the same neon green as before. "This body feels great," He exclaimed as he moved out of the way of everyone and stretched, "Thanks Midna." "You're very welcome," She giggled, "Now for his old set Link; just press the center button on your medawatch while pointing it at them to transport the parts into storage, just in case you'll need them later." "Thank you for the parts." Link also thanked as he did as Midna instructed. "You're welcome, now what say we figure out a plan on what to do?" She finished as she closed the case and headed for the door.

Earlier, Zelda woke up to find Rokusho gone. "Rokusho?" She called, "Where are you?" A moment later, she found him walking back to meet with her. "Good morning," He greeted with his usual tone, "Shall we get going?" "Yes, we should." Zelda answered as she stood up with the help of her stick, "But where did you go?" "I went ahead a ways to look around," Rokusho returned, "And the town you're looking for is just a little further down this road." Zelda gave a sigh of relief as they continued their walk down the road. A couple hours later, they finally came upon the gate to Kakariko Village. "I thought you said that it wasn't much farther," Zelda spoke up as they neared the gate, "We walked almost two hours from that tree." "Then I guess your perception of 'not very far' and my own are far from the same." Rokusho returned as they walked through the gate. "Wow," Zelda pondered as she glimpsed around the small town, "I've never been here before. It's a nice little town." "So Zelda, where is this friend you need to meet?" The white medabot inquired. Zelda fell silent as she began walking to the square and looked around. "Research Facility." The voice of Zelda's ancestor whispered through her consciousness. She then looked towards the large white building, "Let's check out over there." "But shouldn't we get a doctor to look at your ankle first?" Rokusho suggested. "I'm fine for now Rokusho," Zelda replied, "But I need to see my friend first." He kept silent as they walked up to the door, but the stood still outside the entrance. "What's wrong?" Zelda asked him. "I'll wait outside." Rokusho answered. Zelda was hesitant, but she went on ahead as Rokusho waited at the front as he said he would. "This is it Zelda," She thought to herself, "I just hope that he's here, whoever that he is."

Just as Link and the others entered the hallway heading towards the lobby, including Midna and the newly upgraded Metabee, he saw a very familiar figure. "It can't be," Link stammered, "Zelda?" At the sound of her name, she turned her head in the direction it was called and was as surprised as Link was. "Link?" She exclaimed, "Is that you?" "Yeah it is," Link returned as he walked up to her, "What're you doing here?" "I was told that I needed to meet a friend here. But I wasn't expecting it to be you." "Told?" Link repeated, "By whom?" Zelda wasn't sure how to explain it, and was at a loss for words. But then she noticed the Triforce on her hand and showed it to him as he and the other teens were left in a state of shock. "You have the Triforce too?" Sheik stammered, "Then, who has the third piece?" "Something tells me that the man in dark armor has it." Midna chimed in, "It would explain how he was able to hypnotize Zant into following him." "By the way," She continued, seeing the confused look on Zelda's face, "I'm Midna. I'm here to help you guys out." "I'm Zelda," She introduced, "Nice to meet you." "Zelda?" Metabee inquired as he got a closer look while Jedediah walked down the hallway with Casey, "Is that you?" "Metabee?" Zelda exclaimed. "Who else would it be?" He jested, "How've you been?" "I've," Zelda started, glimpsing at her wrapped ankle, "Been better." "I guess so," Malon agreed, "What happened to your ankle?" "I twisted it trying to escape Hyrule City." She explained as she sat down. "Well then we better get you to a doctor," Midna interjected, "Before we go anywhere else." Link and the others agreed as he had Zelda wrap one arm around his neck for support and helped her outside. Just as they exited, Rokusho hopped down from a nearby tree. "These are your friends I assume?" He asked Zelda. "Yes they are," She answered as they kept walking to the hospital, "I guess I'll introduce later. But for now, come on." Rokusho followed the group, but kept his distance as they entered the waiting room and got Zelda in to see someone.

During the visit, the doctor reset Zelda's ankle and after an hour, gave her the ok to be able to walk on it and leave. Zelda then met up with the others in the waiting room and told them that they all could go. "So how'd it go?" Metabee asked as they walked back to the research facility. "Pretty well," Zelda answered, "The doctor was able to reset my ankle and said that I could walk on it of I don't exert too much pressure on it." "That's good to hear," Jedediah chimed in, "Twisted ankles can sure be something." But after being given a confused look, he made an introduction, "Sorry about that. I'm Jedediah, Jedediah Shenandoah, but call me Jed. And this is my medabot Casey Jones, call him Casey." "Hi there," Casey greeted with a friendly wave. "Hi, I'm Zelda." She introduced to the Texan and his medabot. "So Link," Sheik began, "Do you think our business in Kakariko Village is done?" "I guess so," Link responded, "Maybe the reason we needed to go was to get Midna's help and meet Zelda here. And as a plus, we met Jedediah." "Alright guys, wait here a sec." Midna spoke up as she reentered the lobby of the research facility and disappeared, leaving the teens and medabots alone outside. She rounded the corner about ten minutes later in a large RV. "Whoa," Malon stammered, with Brown Bison mimicking the motion, "Where'd you get an RV?" "The lab uses this when we go on out of town research trips," Midna explained when she exited the vehicle, "And since we have such a large party already, I decided to play it safe." "Are you sure that we can just take this?" Sheik asked, "I mean; I just don't feel right about it." "Of course I'm sure." The scientist laughed, "It's a research vehicle only to be used by lab employees. And I'm a lab employee that's due a vacation." "It seems that Midna has also solved our transportation problem." Nin-Ninja piped up. "Sure seems like it," Metabee added excitedly, "Road trip, road trip!"

After everyone was situated in the RV, with Midna at the wheel, she turned to Link. "Alright Link, where to?" Link then looked at the map that Midna pulled out and checked it carefully, but his eyes kept getting drawn to one place in particular. "I think Kokiri Town is our next destination." Link spoke up at last. "Kokiri Town it is," Midna repeated, "Alright everyone, buckle up." Link made for a seat next to his friends as they heard the RV start up and begin moving. "Yo Link," Metabee called from the seat across from him, "Where are we going?" "Kokiri Town." He answered. "Kokiri Town?" Malon repeated, "What do we have to do there?" "Well," Link began, "I'm not exactly sure. A part of me said that we need to go there next." "So what is this Kokiri Town exactly?" Jedediah asked as he turned to include himself in the conversation. "It is a fairly small town situated on the outer border of an immense forest," Nin-Ninja explained, "Many say it was named after the group of children that lived in the forest back in early Hyrule." "What children?" Casey asked out of curiosity. "The Kokiri," Sheik replied, "There were a race of forest children that lived in the Lost Woods and never grew up. But they were recognized because the Lost Woods was also the home to fairies." "Fairies huh?" The cowboy repeated as he put his feet up and began to doze off, "That's something I got to see to believe." Link glanced around the RV: Midna was at the wheel driving contently down the road for Kokiri Town; Malon was happy that she wasn't the only girl of the group anymore and talked with Zelda, Sheik followed Jedediah's example and found a place to doze off on the other side of the RV, Metabee couldn't pull himself away from the mirror as he admired his new body, Nin-Ninja meditated in silence in a corner of the kitchen area, Brown Bison and Casey were happily looking out the window at the scenery, and Rokusho sat by himself in another corner. Link wasn't entirely sure what he and the others would find in Kokiri Town, but he knew that they had to be ready for anything.

* * *

**Well now we have three new people added to Link's party- Midna, Zelda, and Rokusho. And now ready to leave Kakariko Village behind them, the group heads onward to Kokiri Town. The only way to find out what happens is to read on when the next chapter comes…**

**So far so good? I greatly appreciate anything that you guys have to say.**


	12. Arrival and a Rival Battle

**When we last left our heroes, Link and company was not only able to obtain more pieces to the mystery puzzle surrounding what happened in Hyrule City, but also gained a new ally as Midna said that she wanted to help put a stop to the darkness. As a plus, Link was given a new body for Metabee, as Midna claimed that if they were going to save the world, they weren't going to do it in an antique. Then the group was reunited with Zelda and introduced to Rokusho before starting off for Kokiri Town. What'll happen next? Find out now in "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes."**

**Credit where it's due, Jedediah and Casey belong to me, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Arrival and a Rival Battle**

Kokiri Town was quite a ways away from Kakariko Village; so near 11:00PM and still a ways to travel, Midna pulled into a rest stop for the night. "Alright, here's how things are going to work," Midna instructed, "Us girls get the bedroom. You boys sleep here in the main area; I'll get sleeping bags for you." "Ah come on," Metabee whined, "Why don't we get the bedroom?" Midna bent down to his level and pointed towards herself, "This is the lab's RV. And since I'm a lab employee, I make the rules." "Valid point to me," Casey shrugged, "Hey Jedediah, want to sleep under the stars?" "You know me too well," Jedediah chuckled as he motioned Casey to follow him, "Night y'all. See you in the morning." Everybody answered "Goodnight" in unison as they closed the RV door. The girls then locked themselves in the bedroom to change as Link and Sheik took turns changing in the small restroom. The boys then situated their sleeping bags on the floor and their backpacks on one of the tables as the medabots scattered around the RV. Metabee took a booth seat near a window, Nin-Ninja stayed in his corner and remained silent, Brown Bison acted like a dog missing its master as he collapsed in front of the door to the bedroom, and Rokusho stayed where he was. "Well these aren't the best circumstances," Sheik muttered, "But it's better than nothing." "You got that right," Link replied, "But you like going camping, right?" "Yeah, I sort of do." Link's friend returned, "But sleeping in an RV is better than sleeping in a tent." Link laughed, "That's for sure; you remember that one time we went camping in the sixth grade?" "Please don't remind me." Sheik mumbled. "Why? What happened?" Metabee inquired. "That time we went camping," Link explained, "Kafei told us all a scary story about a madman that lived in those woods. And after we fell asleep, he dressed up like the madman of the woods and scared the living daylights out of me and Sheik." "I'm getting tired," Sheik stuttered quickly, "Night everybody." Link and Metabee tried their best to keep the laughing to a minimum, but finally fell asleep after a few minutes. The whole RV was silent, with the only sources of light being the moon shining through the window, and the lamplight under the door where the girls were.

In the bedroom, the girls were still awake, but Malon gazed out the window. "What're you looking at Malon?" Zelda inquired as she put her backpack in a corner next to Malon's. "Huh? Oh, nothing," She stammered as she backed away from the window, "Nothing at all." "Nothing at all huh?" Midna scoffed, "I'll be the judge of that." She then peered out the window to find the Texan and his Medabot sleeping under the blanket of stars with a warm campfire nearby. "You were watching Jedediah weren't you?" Midna laughed. "I was not!" Malon shot back quickly, "I was just…uh…looking at the stars." "Don't deny it Malon," The scientist crossed her arms, "I see the look in your eye. You like him don't you?" The country girl knew she was cornered, then sighed, "Yes, I like him." "There's nothing wrong with liking him Malon," Zelda spoke up, "I only met him a few hours ago, but he seems nice." "He sure is," Malon answered dreamily, "But I like another guy too, and I can't like two boys. So what am I going to do?" "Listen Malon," Midna began as she sat on a bed, "This sort of dilemma is easier than you think." "If you like Jedediah or this other boy," Zelda added, "Then tell him. Otherwise, how will he know?" "It's getting later by the minute," Midna piped up, deciding to cut the chatter, "So let's get some rest and see what happens tomorrow. And who knows Malon; maybe you'll get your chance." And with that, Midna got under the covers and drifted into sleep. Zelda followed the motion on another bed. And Malon was the last one the fall asleep on her bed. "Maybe she's right," She thought to herself, "I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow or sometime." And with that, she closed her eyes and called it a night.

The next morning, everybody was up and moving around by 8:45AM and left in the RV by 10:00AM. "Yo Midna," Metabee called as he walked up to her and sat in the passenger seat, "How much longer is it to Kokiri Town? We've been driving for like an hour now" "Not much longer," She answered, "We should be there in about thirty minutes." When about fifteen minutes passed, the tops of massively tall trees bordered the horizon. And after they finally arrived, Midna dropped the teens off as she drove off to find a place to park the RV. "So this is Kokiri Town," Jedediah started, "It's got something about the town, I'll give it that." Kokiri Town wasn't much larger than Kakariko Village. It had a neighborhood, a few stores, and a few main roads. But Kokiri Town was best known to tourists for its camping sites and naturally large trees that bordered the famous Lost Woods. "Welcome to Kokiri Town." Three boys, all nearly identical in looks, greeted, "We're the Know-it-All Brothers. If there's anything you need to know about the town, don't hesitate to ask." The teens all nodded respectfully as they walked into the town square and lost the brothers. After a few minutes, Link was greeted with a familiar voice. "Link? Is that you?" The voice, youthfully feminine, called. Link turned to find Saria running up to meet the group. "Hey guys," She greeted everybody when she came to a stop, "Don't tell me, you're here for the Robattle Championship aren't you?" "Oh yeah, I forgot that was going on." Sheik replied. Saria shrugged as she caught a glimpse of Metabee standing next to Link. "You must be Metabee," She started, "You were awesome in that robattle with Dark a few days ago." "Uh… Have we met somewhere before?" Metabee questioned with a comical tone. "No, we haven't," Saria laughed, "Sorry, I'm Saria. Nice to meet you." "So what's going on about this Robattle Tournament," Link asked. "You don't know?" Saria raised her eyebrow at him, "I know you just got your medabot, but you need to get with the times and get more involved." Link simply crossed his arms as Saria continued, "Anyway, it's the annual Kokiri Town Robattle Tournament. And it's open to anyone, as long as you have a medafighter's license."

And it was right about then that Mido, Link's childhood bully, found the group. "Well look who it is," He chuckled threateningly, "If it isn't the boy without a medabot." Mido was just a tad taller than Saria, but a little shorter than Link, though in Elementary and Middle School, Mido was the tallest and the boss. And if anyone didn't treat him as such, he and his lackeys would bully them to no end until they submitted to his so-called leadership. "I'm not afraid of you anymore Mido," Link scoffed sourly, "So just back off will you?" "Look who's finally grown a backbone," Mido sneered, "It took you long enough." "Hey," Metabee shouted, "No one talks to Link like that. If you've got something to say, my laser cannon would love to hear it." "Hot-headed little Medabot aren't you?" Link's former bully laughed, "Just like your medafighter." "Hold it Mido," Sheik interjected, seeing the growing anger on Link's face, "Just leave him alone alright? We didn't come all this way for you to bully us, so just buzz off." "Yeah Mido," Malon added, "You've always been a jerk, and you better not get in our way or you'll be sorry." Zelda, Jedediah, Rokusho and Casey stayed silent as the argument continued. "Why don't you nerds let Link stand up for himself for a change?" Mido shrugged his shoulders, but didn't move his arms. Link has had enough, "Name the place." "Championship; and you better be there." Mido finished as he walked away. "Come on Link," Metabee turned to face him, "Let's go give Mido a Metabee-bopping he'll never forget. You with me?" "I sure am." Link smiled as he and Metabee stormed off to enter the Championship. "Oh darn it," Saria held her head nervously, "I nearly forgot, but Mido is the reigning champion." "What!?" The others stammered in unison. "How could you nearly forget who the champion was?" Zelda interjected, worried for Link and Metabee that they didn't know. "I guess it didn't come to mind while Link and Mido were arguing." Saria whimpered as they dashed after Link and Metabee, but couldn't catch them in time as they entered the participant's room. "I reckon all we can do now is hope that they'll do alright." Jedediah piped up. "It may seem that way," Rokusho added, "But let's not predetermine in our minds the worst. Let's watch the match and believe that their skills will get them far." "I guess I'll have to hold off on this tournament," Sheik mumbled, "Besides, I think Nin-Ninja stayed in the RV to meditate. Man; that can really get irritating."

Luckily for Link and Metabee, they were able to defeat their opponents with little difficulty and advanced to the final round. "This is it Metabee," Link said as Mido walked onto the arena, "Let's show him what we're made of." "Don't worry Link," Metabee answered, "Besides, this is Metabee you're talking to. Metabee doesn't lose." He then walked to his spot on the arena as Mido summoned his medabot. It was a Kappa type medabot named Kappalord. It was mainly a green similar in color to Mido's clothing, but it had small protrusions coming out of the top of its head similar to small hair pieces and a small yellowish beak the surrounded his optical visor. "Time to relive your past Link," Mido shouted, "But since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you one last chance to back out before Kappalord here pounds the circuits out of your medabot." "Save it Mido," Link shouted back, with his anger and determination rising by the second, "I've had enough of you pushing people around and bullying them. Today, we're putting a stop to it." "Big words Link, but we'll let our medabots do the talking." The bully mocked. "In that case, I got a few words for you." Metabee dramatically retaliated as he readied his battle position, and Kappalord doing the same. "Fine, I gave you a chance and you said no." Mido shrugged, "Kappalord, get ready to show this medabot his place in line." "Alright, then it's agreed." The Referee declared, "I officially declare this match the Kokiri Town Championship Finals and an official Submission Robattle. The rules are simple; the first one to stop the other from functioning wins. And the loser must submit one medapart to the winner, for keeps. And I will supervise this Robattle to ensure that the rules are upheld; me, Mr. Referee. Are both sides in agreement to these rules?" "We are." Link called from the Referee's right. "So are we." Mido added from his other side. "Alright," Mr. Referee called, "Medabots, Robattle!" "Alright then," Metabee shouted, "Let's get this thing on!"

"Metabee," Link called, "Let's move fast and hit hard. Use your laser cannon!" "Laser cannon coming up." The Beetle type Medabot answered as he raised his left arm chain gun and began firing ceaselessly at his opponent. "Kappalord," Mido ordered, "Get out of the way!" Kappalord leaped out of the way as the meda-bullets soared past him. But Metabee followed Kappalord's evading as he tried to get a shot on him. "This guy's fast on his feet." Metabee growled after a few minutes of still narrowly missing his jumping target. "You better believe it," Mido laughed, "Kappalord, torpedo attack!" Kappalord raised his right hand at Metabee as all five fingers launched like torpedoes and bee-lined for him. "Metabee, move it!" Link shouted. Metabee was able to dodge the first two, but the other three hit him dead on in the chest, one right after the other, and the blasts threw him onto his back as he groaned slightly. "You alright Metabee?" Link asked nervously. "Just fine," Metabee answered as he shakily rose to his feet, "Just got torpedoed is all." "You like it?" Mido laughed as Kappalord replaced the missing fingers with five new ones stored in his arm, "It's his specialty, care to have some more? Kappalord, fire away!" Kappalord obeyed as he immediately launched five more from his left arm towards Metabee. "Evade!" Link shouted, but Metabee didn't listen. "I'm standing my ground," Metabee shouted back, "Metabee doesn't run. Laser Cannon!" He fired his chain gun like no tomorrow at the oncoming projectiles, and to his surprise was able to counter all of them. "What!?" Mido stammered, "No one can destroy all the torpedoes that quickly." "Think again Mido," Link smirked, "Metabee!" "I'm one step ahead of you," He replied, "Take this!" Metabee fired his right arm rifle at Kappalord and nailed every hit. "What are you doing Kappalord!?" Mido fumed as he watched his medabot get pummeled one meda-bullet right after the other, "Fight back!" But it was too late as he saw a grin on Link's face that spelled the end of this Robattle. "It's time to finish this fight," Link shouted, "Metabee, Seeker Missile!" "You like missiles Mido? Well I've got a couple for you! Missile Launch!" Metabee responded as he dropped his head slightly and fired two missiles out if his horn. The missiles soared straight for Kappalord and exploded upon impact, sending smoke everywhere.

The only sound to be heard as the smoke cleared was the sound of Kappalord's medal hitting the arena floor. "Kappalord function ceased!" Mr. Referee declared when he stepped onto the arena, "The winners and new champions of the Kokiri Town Robattle Championship are Link and Metabee!" The crowd roared with excitement as the duo jumped happily and high-fived each other. Mido on the other hand dropped to his knees and was utterly speechless in his defeat. And as the Referee gave Link and Metabee their newly-won medapart, which was Kappalord's left arm, and their trophy, the crown roared even louder as the victors stepped into the participant's room and then left there to meet with their friends. "You guys were awesome!" Saria beamed, "And you showed Mido whose boss. I doubt he'll ever be trouble here again." "I'll say," Sheik added, "And you just won your first Championship dude." "Congratulations on your win guys, you were amazing!" Zelda piped up as she suddenly hugged Link, but abruptly backed off as both of them blushed profusely. "Congrats on the win Partner," Jedediah spoke up, patting Link on the shoulder, with Casey mimicking the motion on Metabee, "Y'all deserved it." "Great job Link," Malon finished, "You two were great." "Everybody please," Metabee called holding both his hands up to quiet he and Link's 'fans', "We know were awesome, and we'll be happy to sign autographs for anyone who's interested." Although Metabee meant what he said, everybody just laughed as they headed back to find the RV. "Link!" Mido shouted as he stopped to catch his breath a few feet away from the group, "Just you wait till the next time; we'll show you what we can do!" "And we'll be waiting." Link answered as the group continued on. "Hey you!" Another voice called a minute later, only he caught up to the group. Link turned to find Mr. Referee holding a packaged set of medaparts. "You forgot this at the gate. And congratulations on your victory by the way." He then dashed back to the arena as Link and everyone looked at their prize. It said on the bottom of the package, "Model ID: PLN-00. Model Name: Skycargo." As they admired the new parts, it wasn't much longer before they found the RV and Midna waiting for them.

"I saw you guys win on TV," Midna greeted Link and Metabee, "Congrats." "Thanks Midna," Link replied, "But where'd you go?" "I went to get a visitor's pass so we can enter the forest," Midna explained, "Just in case we needed to." Link smiled back as he and Metabee entered the RV to catch a break from the noise as the others stood around talking, along with a couple introductions; namely introducing Jedediah and Casey to Saria, and Saria introducing her medabot, Ambiguous 2, to everyone. "Some fight wasn't it Link?" Metabee rhetorically asked as he collapsed onto the floor inside the RV, with Link copying the motion. "Sure was," He answered, "I thought all those torpedoes were going to be bad for us." "That's for sure," The beetle type medabot sighed, "But we still won anyway right?" "Right." Link smiled as they both high-fived each other as best as they could from their positions. After a few minutes, they got back up to put their new parts away and rejoined the others outside. But Link was stopped as Metabee continued on outside. "You both battled well," Link's ancestor began as Link turned to face him. "But you and Metabee still have much to learn before you can take on the darkness that holds your home captive." He continued. "What do you mean we still have much to learn?" Link asked, "You just said that we battled well." "Your skills at this moment are still in need of honing," the specter firmly answered, "You are about to enter the forest, correct?" Link nodded. "There is someone there that has been a companion of mine from when I defeated the darkness so many years ago. I will lead you to my companion when you near your destination in the forest. Until then, farewell; and be careful. These woods have claimed a number of lives in my time, and will not hesitate to take more." He then dissipated as Link exited the RV to rejoin the others outside.

* * *

**Congrats to Link and Metabee on their first tournament victory. The question that remains now however is how long the good feelings will last. The only way to find out is to read on when the next chapter is posted. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	13. Getting Lost in the Lost Woods

**When we last left our heroes, Link and Metabee defeated Mido and his medabot, Kappalord, in the Kokiri Town Championships and are now on their way to the Lost Woods. What will they find there? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes".**

**Credit where it's due, Jedediah and Casey belong to me, and reviews are greatly appreciated**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Getting Lost in the Lost Woods**

After having a bite to eat, Link invited Saria to help them in their quest as they headed off to the Lost Woods. And as they followed the trail on foot, the trees felt as if they were thickening the deeper they went. "Wow, these trees are huge!" Metabee stated in awe. "They sure are," Saria answered, "They're some of the largest trees in all of Hyrule, and likely the world." "There are large trees like this back in the States too," Casey piped up. "The Giant Sequoias of the Western United States," Jedediah added, "Most of America's past presidents even named some of them." "Why would you name a tree?" Metabee asked sarcastically. "Not sure," Jedediah shrugged, "But if a tree is a little over two-thousand-years-old, I think it deserves a little recognition." "Two thousand!?" Malon repeated, "That's an old tree." "Wow, sure is." Link gasped. "So, what's up with these woods anyway?" Casey asked after a few minutes of silence. "In ancient times, the Lost Woods were home to the Kokiri children." Saria explained, "And Kokiri Town was named after them. Also, rumors have it that if you look hard enough in this forest, you'll be able to see the forest fairies." "Forest Fairies?" Zelda repeated. "I remember learning about them," Midna piped up, "They say that the fairies are as old as the Lost Woods themselves, but they have kept themselves hidden from our eyes for hundreds of years." After a few more minutes, the group found themselves at crossroads. They looked one way, and then looked the other, but ultimately found themselves stuck. "Well what do you suppose we do now?" Metabee asked, eyeing each optional path. "It's quite simple." Jedediah answered as he picked up a few sticks and began building a statue of sorts. "I get you now," Sheik chimed in after a minute, "You're marking our spot." "Exactly," The cowboy approved, "And since there are multiple paths, we'll divide and conquer with a buddy system." "Buddy system?" Link asked. "Yup, and here's how it'll go," Jedediah started, "Link, Metabee, Zelda and Rokusho; you'll be one group. Sheik, Nin-Ninja, Saria, and Midna; you'll be another. Malon, Brown Bison, Casey and I will be a third." No one argued about their partners, so they all agreed to leave markers in case of crossed paths and set off; Link and his group taking the path to the left, Sheik and his group taking the path to the right, and Jedediah taking his group forward.

Trees, trees, and more trees. That's all that Metabee could see, and it was making him madder by the minute. "Seriously Link," He scoffed, "Just what is it we're looking for in giant tree city?" "The last thing my ancestor told me was that we needed to find a special friend he knew from when he saved Hyrule," Link answered, "But the question is, who is it?" "Ancestor?" Zelda repeated, "What do you mean?" Link seemed at a loss for words on how to explain the phenomenon, so Metabee stepped in. "Long story Zelda," He explained, "But we'll keep it at this. Link's ancestor is who was responsible for sending us on this journey to begin with." "But what I'm getting at is that I was visited by someone claiming to be my ancestor too." Zelda returned. "Really?" Link asked, "Yeah, she said that she helped seal away the dark evil the first time, and that I needed to do the same." "What'd your ancestor look like?" Metabee asked inquisitively. "It's strange actually," Zelda started, "She looked exactly like me, but was in a royal dress and crown." "That's really weird," Link replied, "Because my ancestor looked exactly like me, but in a forest green tunic." "Royal Crown?" Rokusho inquired, "Then it might be possible that you descend from the Royal Family." "The Royal Family?!" Link and Metabee gasped in unison. "I didn't say she did," Rokusho clarified, "I only said that it was possible." "Man," Metabee pondered, "To think that we've been in the presence of a princess this whole time." Zelda seemed to be getting a little stressed on the matter due to not necessarily taking a liking to being in a fearfully respected position, so Link decided to put a cap on it for now. "Metabee," He started, "Even if she did descend from the Royal Family, that shouldn't change the way we treat her." Zelda felt a little better, and even more so when everyone decided to drop the subject. After a while, the group found themselves in a large opening. "Uh… Link?" Metabee asked, "You know where we're going?" Link honestly had no clue. He tried to follow the dirt path, but it sort of disappeared as they moved deeper into the woods.

* * *

Sheik and his group were basically in the same rut, they found themselves in a clearing with no idea whatsoever on where to go next. "Nice going Sheik," Saria scoffed, "Now we're lost." "Hey, what'd I do?" Sheik returned, "You said you knew where we were going. Why are you blaming this on me?" "Guys, now's not the time for arguing." Midna stepped in. "She is right," Nin-Ninja added, "We are where we are, and now we must find out how to move further." Everyone quieted down as they looked around for anything that would be some sort of sign. Trees. That's all they could see as sunbeams rested on the ground from being broken in the leaves. "Well," Saria began, "My best bet is that we backtrack and see where that takes us." "Wait," Midna shushed, "Do you hear that?" Everyone was dead quiet, and there wasn't a sound to be heard for the first minute. But after, the faint sound of an ocarina could be heard through the trees. "I know that instrument anywhere. Someone's playing an ocarina," Saria piped up, "But who would do it this deep in the woods?" "And it's so strange," Sheik added, "But why do I get the sudden urge to play along?" "Those seem to be good questions," Nin-Ninja complimented, "But I think it might be best to serve the music as a guide." Everyone else agreed as they started into a small sprint, following the tune of the ocarina. As they followed the tune, it began getting subtly louder. After following the tune for several minutes, but seemed like hours to them, they small group found themselves in a much larger clearing with what seemed like an ancient mansion resting at the far end, covered in moss and rotting away from years of neglect.

* * *

Lucky for Malon, Jedediah and Casey were used to navigating through forests, so she didn't necessarily have reason to worry too much. "Hey, umm… Jed?" Malon started. "Yes?" The Cowboy returned, slowing his pace a little. "I'm just wondering," She continued, but then began to forget what she was trying to say, "When you were setting everyone up in groups, why did you pick me as your buddy?" Casey and Brown Bison looked at each other and kept silent, wanting to see where this would go. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to be with you," Malon stammered, now feeling very pathetic, "I was just wondering is all." Jedediah just chuckled, "Well to be honest Malon, I don't really know myself. Something in me just said that I should pick you." Casey couldn't hold it in anymore. He liked where the conversation was headed, but his comedic side ultimately couldn't resist what he was about to do. "Jed and Malon sittin' in a tree…" He started singing. "Quiet you." The Texan muttered, now blushing visibly, as well as Malon blushing profusely and utterly speechless. Brown Bison took the liberty of whacking Casey upside the head with a clang. "Many thanks Brown Bison. And I give you permission to whack Casey just like that whenever he starts up." Jedediah spoke up, giving his medabot a sly grin. The buffalo type medabot snorted happily as he eyed Casey mischievously. "What'd I do wrong?" The locomotive type mumbled as the group moved on to a large clearing. "Now where are we?" Jedediah wondered as they looked for a possible path. "That's a good question Jed." Casey replied as he walked forward a few feet to get a better view of the far end. "Wait a minute," Malon said after a minute, "I hear music." Everyone stayed quiet. "I hear it too." The Texan replied. "So do I," Casey spoke up, "Think we should follow it?" Brown Bison liked the idea as Jedediah and Malon agreed and began running in the direction of the music, only to find Sheik and his group in a large clearing before the towering remains of the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link and his group were still lost with no idea on where to go. "Great," Metabee sighed, "We're lost." "We're not lost," Link defended, "We just… don't know where we are." "There's a word that fits the description perfectly," Metabee scoffed, "It's lost. Ever heard of it?" "Well how about you lead for a little while?" Link sarcastically retorted. "Well maybe I should." Metabee huffed back. "Guys," Zelda called, "Let's not fight, it's going to make things worse." Unfortunately, she was ignored as Link and Metabee continued their little skirmish. It went on for the next five minutes before Rokusho decided to look around, with Zelda deciding to follow. "Where are you going?" She asked the stag beetle medabot. "To see if there's anything of importance nearby before we move on," He answered, "That and I believe it would be best to leave them alone for a while." The two didn't wander far, just beyond a few trees, but keeping the boy and his medabot in sight. "I wish there was something I could do to help them." Zelda muttered. "Perhaps it's best to let them blow off a little steam," Rokusho replied, "Based on what's going on, Link and Metabee are likely under a lot of stress. And it's stress that they don't know how to handle." After a few minutes, Link and Metabee cooled off enough to stop arguing as Zelda and Rokusho met back up to continue figuring out where to go. Minutes after they picked a direction to go, Metabee was starting to get antsy and continually took brief glimpses behind him. "What's up Metabee?" Zelda asked. "I don't know," He replied, "I just can't shake this feeling; kinda like I'm being watched." Link stopped short, "Yeah, I feel the same way." Everyone stopped and looked around carefully, until a faint light was seen disappearing behind a tree. "There," Link called, "Behind that tree." "I got it." Metabee called as he rushed forward and around the tree. "Hey, there's nothing here." The beetle type medabot exclaimed. "But I know I saw something hide behind that tree," Link pondered, "It has to be around here somewhere." But they didn't have to look farther as the entity made itself known when Link turned around, nearly fell over when it rushed up to him.

Back with the others, they seemed a little comforted when they saw each other, until Sheik noticed Link's group to be missing. "Hey Jed," He asked, "Have you seen Link or his group at all?" "I reckon we haven't Partner," The Cowboy shrugged, "What about you?" "We have not seen anything of them since we split up." Nin-Ninja answered. "Your friends are probably wandering." A strange, yet childish, voice echoed through the trees. "Who's there?" Sheik asked, with Nin-Ninja readying his battle stance. "There's no one here," The voice returned, "Just you outsiders." "We know you're out there," The Texan called, with Casey also readying himself for battle, "So y'all might as well come on out where we can see you." "I told you, there's nothing to see." The voice casually responded, "So you might as well go back where you came from. That is, if you can get through the Lost Woods, but I know you won't though." "What makes you think that?" Casey shouted back. "Because, everyone who comes into the Lost Woods gets lost and turns into a Stalfos. But the green-haired girl on the other hand," The voice snickered, "She looks young enough, she might become a Skull kid." The voice then began laughing crazily as Nin-Ninja sensed movement from a tree to his right. Within a split second, the ninja type disappeared and flashed past the entity, causing it to lurch back in surprise and fall off the tree branch. It fell to the ground with a thud as Nin-Ninja phased back next to Casey. "Dude," Casey chuckled, "You have got to teach me how to do that." "Now is neither the time nor the place." The ninja type sternly answered. The being shakily stood up to reveal its scrawny figure. He had grey skin, and was dressed in an orange tunic of sorts with matching boots and long pointy-style hat. On his back was a very large leaf, likely put there to imitate a cape. His face however was hidden by a white mask with two horns protruding out of the forehead, and in his hand was an old lantern. "Who are you?" Sheik asked questioningly, "And what do you know about our friends?" "Eh…" The being stammered, trying to look for an escape. He then pulled out a strange instrument that had four trumpet-like horns on the top and blew hard. Immediately, the group was surrounded with wood-bodied puppets that seemed to taking orders from the being. "Sorry to talk and run," He snickered, "But I have placed to be, things to do." He then laughed as he hopped into the trees and disappeared, leaving his lackeys to get rid of the outsiders.

When Link came to, a small ball of white light was floating a few inches away from his face. Naturally, he scrambled back up as he watched to floating object carefully. "Phew," It sighed, "Glad to know you're ok." "It…talked." Metabee pondered as he got up, also staring at the object. Link quickly looked around to luckily find Zelda and Rokusho nearby as well as Metabee. "You look a lot like Link," The entity pondered, "Do you know him?" "I am Link." The teenager answered cautiously. "You are?" The entity pondered, "Then you should remember me, right?" "Um, I don't recall ever meeting you." Link mused, feeling very awkward. The entity seemed confused for a moment, and then chuckled. "Oh that's right," The floating object piped up, "I forgot about the time, silly me." "Time?" Metabee pondered, "What do you mean?" "What may seem like a short while to us fairies is actually a long time for you. The fairy explained, "And if that's the case, then you must be my Link's descendant. Am I right?" "I guess so," Link scratched his head, "But who are you?" "I'm Navi." She introduced, flying around his head once, "Nice to meet you Link." "Nice to meet you too Navi," Link replied, "This is my medabot Metabee." Metabee was about to give Navi a nice welcome, until she spoke up first by saying, "What's a medabot?" The yellow medabot was crushed, but showed so comically. "Hey Metabee," Link asked, seeing his medabot standing there like a cold stone statue in utter shock, "You alright?" He didn't look at him, but quietly nodded as he audibly voiced, "I'll be fine…" "Was it something I said?" Navi asked, still floating around Metabee curiously. "He'll be ok in a few minutes." Link sighed. It was right about then that Zelda and Rokusho came to and met up with the trio. "Hi there," Navi greeted Zelda, "You must be Zelda. I'm Navi, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too," Zelda answered confusedly, "But how do you know my name?" "Oh, I knew your ancestor," Nave replied casually like it was nothing special, "That's how I was able to tell who you were; because you look just like her." The fairy then glanced at Rokusho interestingly. "Are you one of those medabots too?" She asked as she flew around him. "What?!" Metabee stammered, snapping out of his state of shock, "She asks me what I am, and then she goes and recognizes him as a medabot?! What's up with that!?" After introductions were made, as well as Metabee recovering from shock again, Navi told them that she knew of a place that the teens should see first, and proceeded to lead them through the Lost Woods to the designated spot.

* * *

**Link has now met his ancestor's friend, Navi. Now the team feels complete. X) Bonus points to whoever correctly guesses what mask the forest being was wearing. XD**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	14. A Legend Reborn

**When we last left our heroes, they had started their trek through the Lost Wood and eventually separated to take different paths and see where they lead. That however only made the group lost within the Woods. Link's group however met the Hero of Time's old friend, Navi, as she joined the team. What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes".**

**Credit where it's due, Jedediah and Casey belong to me, and reviews are greatly appreciated**

* * *

**Chapter 14- A Legend Reborn**

After what felt like forever walking, Metabee finally had enough. "Alright fairy," He fussed, "You've got three seconds to say where you're taking us. And I'm not taking 'you'll see' for an answer." Navi stopped and flew in front of his face, "Well if you said it a little nicer, and called me by my name, Metabee, I might've told you." Metabee started his monkey cry again as he tried to hold off his anger. "Metabee," Rokusho spoke up, "Perhaps it would be best to stay patient. We'll be there soon." "Be there soon my foot." Metabee mumbled. "Rokusho's right." Link added, "But wherever we're going, it has to be important for Navi to take us this deep into the woods." "Oh it's really important," Nave agreed, "You'll need the special item in this place to seal away the great evil." "On that topic," Zelda interrupted, "Just what is this great evil that we're supposed to seal?" Navi stopped short and floated in one place. "He's known as the embodiment of pure evil." She started, "And he was responsible for sending Hyrule into a state of pure chaos and darkness. His name… is Ganondorf, the king of evil. But then a hero arose, which was Link's ancestor, and with the help of Zelda's ancestor, the Princess of Hyrule, and the Sages, he was able to seal him in the realm of darkness. After that, everyone went their separate ways. The Princess and the Sages kept the seal strong on Ganondorf, the Hero was sent back in time to live out his childhood as if nothing happened. And I've been here in the Lost Woods all these years." "Whoa," Metabee gasped, "This Ganondorf guy sounded like he meant business." "Wait a minute," Zelda pondered, "When I was being chased by the skeleton monsters while trying to escape Hyrule City, one of them referenced a man by the name of Lord Ganondorf. You think it could be the same person?" "Oh no," Navi gasped in utter shock, backing away a little, "That can't be true." "What?" Link asked, "What can't be true?" "Ganondorf must have broken the seal the Sages placed on him and escaped in this present time." The fairy breathed nervously, "This can't be good. This can't be good at all." The group was left silent for a minute. "Come on," Navi piped up, "We can't waste any more time, follow me." The group then quickened their pace to keep up with the white fairy.

Meanwhile; Sheik, Malon, Jedediah and the others were surrounded by the strange wooden marionettes while their medabots stood in front of their medafighters ready to defend them. "You wouldn't happen to have a match or a lighter on you," Sheik asked the cowboy, "Would you Jed?" "Not on me Partner," Jedediah replied, not taking his eyes off the marionettes, "But we better come up with a plan of attack soon." "Hey Jed," Casey called excitedly, I already thought of a plan." "And what would that be?" The Texan inquired. Casey wound up his left fist and let one of the marionettes have it with an uppercut. He landed on his feet as the wooden creature shattered into splinters on a nearby rock, "Attack." The Texan smirked and he gave Casey the nod to continue. The marionettes stared at the spot where their ally was moments ago, only for the same to happen to another. "They're weak to melee based attacks," Midna pointed out as she transported Blakstag into the fray, "Blakstag, give them a hand." Saria also decided to join the fight as she transported Ambiguous 2. The odds were now five-to-fifteen, but the group didn't seem intimidated. "Alright Nin-Ninja, time to practice our new maneuver." Sheik smirked. "I await your command Sheik." Nin-Ninja replied, sheathing his ninja swords. "Nin-Ninja," Sheik called, "Ninja Cyclone!" The ninja type medabot disappeared in a flash and reappeared a split second later spinning like a top with his blades out towards the marionettes, turning two into woodchips. "Nice moves, Sheik." Saria called. "Thanks, he and I have been practicing that move all summer." Sheik chuckled. Brown Bison picked one wooden creature up and threw it at another, causing both to smash into each other and ultimately into pieces. Midna had Blakstag play a defensive game, as she was still recovering from the robattle with Casey; and Saria kept a distance and had Ambiguous 2 mow down a group of the marionettes with a flurry of meda-bullets. The orange dressed being came back expecting to find the outsiders gone, but gasped in shock as he watched the last of his creations fall like flies. "There he is," Sheik shouted, "Nin-Ninja, get him!" "He will not escape me," The ninja type spoke up, "Ninja sword!" The being was about to blow his horn again, until Nin-Ninja's right arm blade cut right through it, muting the instrument and knocking him to the ground.

The teens quickly surrounded him before he could get his bearings on what happened. And when the being looked up, they all stared back at his masked face. "Well well well," Midna chuckled, "Look what the cat dragged in." "And I believe it's time to see the man behind the mask." Sheik added as he reached his hand out for the mask. "No, please," The being begged, curling into a ball, "Not my mask, please, it's all I have." "Why should we listen to you?" Casey retorted, "You tried to kill us." "I didn't try to kill you." The being spat back, sitting up, "I was just having a little fun is all." "Fun, what do you mean?" Saria asked as the group backed off a little, but still kept their guard up. "It was ever since that green kid left the forest." He started, "He and I became friends and we had a lot of fun. But then he disappeared and I never saw him again. So I got lonely and bored." He then got up and faced the group a minute later, "I'm sorry if I was being mean, I just haven't had anyone to play with for a long time." "Well if you just told us," Jedediah answered, "We wouldn't have had to fight back." There was a silence between the accused and the jury. "Hey," He finally spoke up at last, "Will you be my friends?" "Of course," Malon smiled, "I'm Malon, and this is my medabot Brown Bison." The buffalo type snorted as he made a friendly wave. "I'm Sheik, and this is Nin-Ninja." Sheik introduced, as Nin-Ninja sheathed his blades. "I'm Jedediah, and this here is Casey." The Texan added, with Casey nodding. "My name's Saria. And this is Ambiguous 2." The jewel beetle type medabot stepped forward and extended his hand in a friendly manner. "And I'm Midna, now how about you?" The scientist asked as she transported Blakstag back into storage. "Everyone calls me Skull Kid." He introduced, "Hey, I know a cool place we can play." "Sorry Skull Kid," Jedediah shrugged, "We'd love to play with you, but we're a little busy trying to find where we are and where our friends are. Y'all think you could help us out?" "Hmm…" He thought, "I have a better idea. You guys come and see my awesome place, and I'll take you to where your friends are. Deal?" The group thought hard. They were lost, and had no idea where they were, so they were ultimately at Skull Kid's mercy. "Alright," Sheik spoke up, "But we can only stay a little while." "Goody," Skull Kid cheered as he danced around, "Follow me." He then led them to the ancient mansion and opened the door.

Back with Link and his group, they continued to follow Navi to this so called special spot, and were quickly running out of breath. "Navi," Link gasped as he rested on a tree for support, "How much farther is it? We're all tired out." Navi suddenly started bouncing around, "We're here!" "Where's here?" Zelda asked as she looked around for anything out of the ordinary. "Look over there," The fairy added, "See that old stone pillar? That's where we're headed." "Well if we were looking for old stone pillars, then why didn't you say something?" Metabee sarcastically asked. "Never mind Metabee," Rokusho said, "We're here now, and we should be thankful that we had a guide instead of wandering around aimlessly." The group then made a sprint for the pillar, only to find a beaten stone path below it. They followed it to an ancient temple of sorts, all covered in moss and badly damaged in spots as it slowly decayed. "What is this place?" Zelda asked in wonder. "This is the Temple of Time." Navi explained, "And the special item Link needs is inside it." "Then what're we waiting for?" Link asked, "Let's go." They made a sprint for the main door, which was tightly shut. But at Link's touch, the door opened as if it were newly placed. "What was that about?" Link asked, reeling his hand back and staring at the glowing Triforce on his hand. "That's a good question," Metabee added, "All you did was touch it, and open sesame." "It's because the door will only open to those who bear the mark." Navi replied, "Come on, there's something you need to see." When they entered, they were left speechless at the preservation of the inside. Unlike the outside, which was badly decayed and broken, the inside was like it was just built. Not one speck of dust touched the evenly laid stone white bricks lining the floor and walls, or the matching support beams that reached to the ceiling. Under the group's feet was a vibrant red carpet led all the way up to an altar, upon which were three gems; one green, one red, and one blue.

Inside the old mansion, Skull Kid guided them through the deteriorated hallways within towards his special spot. "How long has this mansion been here?" Sheik asked. "Beats me," Skull Kid shrugged, "It's been here way longer than I have, I know that much. It was here when I found it." The group was then led to a large foyer, and in the middle stood an elevator of sorts with four torches of four different color flames surrounding it. As the group walked closer, the flames suddenly disappeared as four ghosts, each a matching color of the flame it stole, took form. "Skull Kid," the green one, named Amy, screeched, "What have you done?" He looked around and shrugged, "What'd I do wrong?" The red ghost, named Joelle, floated forward. "You have brought outsiders into our realm," She hissed, "You know that's one of the rules we placed in agreement to you staying here." "But…" Skull Kid whimpered, but was cut off by Beth, the blue-colored ghost. "No buts Skull Kid. Now get rid of them before we get rid of them and you." "Wait Beth," Meg, the purple ghost, interrupted and held up her free hand, "We haven't had visitors in a long time. So let's make this interesting." Her dead eyes rested on the group. "I'll make you a deal," She cackled, "My sisters and I will go and hide our flames. If you can bring all four back to their proper torches, you may stay. But if you fail, you will die in this place by the hands of our master, the Dark lord's Phantom." The four ghosts disappeared, taking their flames with them and leaving the others unsure of how to go about this. "Any ideas?" Casey asked as he looked around. "My best guess would be to divide and conquer." Midna piped up. "I reckon that might just be the best course of action," Jedediah agreed, "But the question is, how? There are five of us, which means most of us will be going alone." Malon took a subtle step towards Jedediah. "Alright," Sheik started, I'll take the West wing, and we'll all meet back here." "Sounds like a plan." Saria added as she and Ambiguous 2 started for the Northwest wing. Nin-Ninja followed Sheik as Midna summoned Blakstag again and took the East wing, with Skull Kid following. "Well," Jedediah shrugged as he looked at the country girl, "I reckon that you and me will take the Northeast wing Malon." "Yeah," She answered, "I guess so."

Back at the Temple of Time, the group approached the altar slowly. "What's with the stones?" Metabee asked as Link noticed an inscription under the gems. "Ye who owns the three Spiritual Stones," He read aloud, "Stand with the Ocarina of time and play the Song of Time." "Ocarina of Time?" Rokusho pondered, "I remember hearing about that instrument from my Master." "What'd he say Rokusho?" Zelda asked, trying to be careful on the topic of the medabot's deceased master. "He said it was an instrument that the Hero of Time used in his quest to put down the Evil King, but that's all he said he knew." "Well that helps us a lot." Metabee muttered, "What can we do now? The Spiritual Stones are already here, but where's the ocarina-thingy?" Navi flew close to the walls and mumbled to herself. "Navi, what are you looking for?" Link called as the fairy started on the other wall. "Aha, here it is." She exclaimed, "Link, over here." The group made their way for the seemingly blank piece of wall, until Link noticed an etching of the Triforce on one brick, with the lower right being completely carved. "I think I know what to do." Link spoke up as he touched the brick, only for it to vanish at his touch, and revealing the sacred treasure known as the Ocarina of Time. "There it is," Zelda gasped, "The Ocarina of Time." Then, as if he suddenly knew what to do, Link picked up the pale-blue instrument and stood before the altar, and began playing the mysterious tune known as the Song of Time. What was actually a short time playing the song felt like eternity to the teens and medabots, like the song had frozen time for everyone except them. When he finished, the mural behind the altar opened, revealing a short hallway. "Dude," Metabee piped up, "Why didn't you tell me you were a musician?" "I'm not," Link stammered, "I didn't even know what I was doing, it's like someone else took over." "Well the door to the Sacred Realm is open," Navi called, "Let's go." The teens and medabots then followed the fairy down the hallway.

When they reached the end, the group found themselves in a large octagonal room. And in the center of the floor, raised up on a pedestal, was a sword. It had a deep violet colored hilt, with the hand guards spread out like ruffled wings, and a small yellow gem placed in its center. The blade was unstained and like crystal, like it was never used; and had the Triforce etched in gold near the base of the blade. "Whoa." Metabee breathed, "What's that?" "That's the legendary blade of evil's bane," Navi answered, "The Master Sword." "The Master Sword?" Link repeated. "Link," Navi continued, "This is the special item your ancestor used to defeat Ganondorf so many years ago. Now it's your turn to wield the sword and seal Ganondorf away, only this time for good." Link nodded as he slowly walked up to the Master Sword's resting place, hesitantly grabbed the hilt with his left hand and took a deep breath. He then rested his right hand on his left for support, and in one motion, raised the hilt skyward. Link stared in awe at the blade as its blade glowed a soft white, and as held it with his left hand, he was amazed at how light it felt; like the blade was made specifically for him. "The sword chose you Link," Navi spoke up, "And it's time that we save Hyrule." "I'm with you on that one," Metabee added, "Time to give the Ganon-dork a Metabee-bopping so bad he'll wish he stayed sealed." "And I'll help too." Rokusho chimed in. Zelda gave a small smile, showing Link that she was willing as well. "Then, let's do it." Link said as he picked up the scabbard and tightened the belt loop around so it rested on his left shoulder and lay diagonally across his torso. "Hold on Link," Navi piped up, "You'll also need this." She flew to another pedestal that held a sturdy looking shield on it. The shield had a metal grey border, with a deep blue within. On the blue portion was a red-colored, winged engraving that seemed to support the Gold colored Triforce above it. Link took the shield from the pedestal, and strapped it onto his back as he met up with the others. "Man," the yellow beetle type mumbled, "I wish I had cool weapons like those." "I think you're ready," Navi said to Link, "Now let's go and save Hyrule." The group then started out the hallway and left the Temple of Time behind them. As of Now, Link has suddenly become aware of a portion of what he must do. Metabee has as well, being Link's medabot. And they needed to work together to overcome the obstacles that lay ahead.

* * *

**Link is now only beginning to be ready to take on Ganondorf in his quest to save Hyrule from his tyranny, just as his ancestor did before him. Though this may be, he, as well as everyone else, still have a long way to go before they are truly ready. The only way to find out what they must face in the future is to continue reading…**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Playing Ghostbusters

**When we last left our heroes, Link and his group met Navi, and she led them to the Temple of Time. Link then realized another portion of that he was destined to do as he took the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, from its pedestal. The others though met Skull Kid, a lonely forest being that meant to have fun, but took it a little too far. As recompense, Skull Kid took them to his special spot inside the old mansion, only to meet the Poe Sisters. What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes".**

**Credit to Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, Natsume for Medabots, and me for Jedediah and Casey. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Playing Ghostbusters**

As Link and the others were leaving the Sacred Grounds, two voices called out Link and Zelda's names. They all turned around to find their ancestors standing before them, only they weren't translucent. They appeared as flesh and blood like their modern descendants. "You two have been doing well." Link's ancestor started. "And we believe it's time you learn the whole truth to what is happening." Zelda's finished. "Link? Is that you?" Navi stammered. "It's been a long time Navi." He smiled. "It's really you! My Link!" The fairy exclaimed as she flew around him ecstatically. "I missed you too Navi, but we don't have much time for reunions." The Hero of Time added. "You know of Ganondorf's intentions, correct?" The Princess asked the teens and medabots as they nodded. "And we know what we're going to do about it," Metabee proudly stated, "We're going to give Ganon-dork the Metabee-bopping of a lifetime!" "That's good Metabee," The Hero chuckled, "But listen closely, as you won't stand much of a chance against Ganondorf until you search for the Sages." "When our Hyrule slowly died away, it paved the road that ultimately led to the Hyrule that you call home." The Princess started, "But as ours passed away, the Sages lost their physical bodies with time, as have we. And our power has grown weak after many years of holding the seal. Ganondorf must have taken advantage of our weakened state and broke the seal, allowing him to escape in your time." "Then what do we have to do?" Link asked, taking a step forward. "You must awaken the Sages and show them their destiny." The Hero replied, "There are seven Sages in this time, some having a metal companion. All of them are people that you know one way or another, and their personalities are nearly identical to the Sages of our time." "Does Ganondorf know of the destined Sages?" Rokusho asked. "Unfortunately, he does." The Princess answered, "And he will likely try to kill them in an attempt to prevent anyone from sealing him again." "You must find the destined Sages before Ganondorf does," The Hero completed, "And help them understand their destiny." "The first one you must find, the Sage of Forest, is nearby." The Princess added, "You must find her before Ganondorf." Both ancestors looked towards a stone tabletop as it was engulfed in blue light. "Step into the light, and it will take you to where the Sage of Forest is." The Hero finished as he and the Princes started to vanish, "And don't worry, we will guide you as much as we are able. But it is up to you to make the choice." Without another word, Link and the others stepped into the light as it teleported them to their unknown destination.

Inside the Mansion, Sheik and Nin-Ninja had so far found nothing in the West wing. "You see anything out of the ordinary? Sheik asked his medabot. "Nothing yet," Nin-Ninja replied, "But we must keep looking for that spirit." Sheik let out a sigh as the duo passed through a door at the end of a hallway into a much larger room. "Sheik, look." The ninja type pointed out, "There is a ladder over there." The teenager then started up the ladder as Nin-Ninja took a leap for the wall and launched off of it, meeting his medafighter at the top. "Showoff." Sheik muttered as they continued through the passageway, only to find it blocked by a large stone cube. "Hmm…" Sheik wondered, "You think we should push on it?" "I believe it might be a suitable course of action." His medabot agreed and the both rested their shoulders and pushed as hard as they could. It took a minute, but they were finally able to get the cube moving as they slowly pushed it to the other end of the passageway. When it reached the wall, the cube fell a few inches into the ground, allowing access to a higher floor. When they reached the top, the duo followed a platform around to another cube blocking their path. And knowing what to do, they pushed the cube into another indention. Only it fell straight through the floor and revealed a door on the opposite wall. Finally, they found themselves in a room with a painting of Joelle on the opposite wall, staring back at them. When they neared the painting, the ghost cackled and disappeared to another empty canvas close by. "That was weird." Sheik wondered as Nin-Ninja eyed Joelle's temporary hiding place. Then, like lightning, he sprung off the floor and slashed the painting as Joelle found another painting on the lower floor. "Nice going Nin-Ninja," Sheik applauded, "I'll watch this one while you get the other." The ninja type found the third painting and cut a diagonal rip through it as the ghost fled to the last painting, which Sheik now eyed carefully. Sheik took his pocket knife and made a good slash as Joelle appeared and fled to the lower floor. By the time Shiek made it down the stairs, Nin-Ninja made a fatal slash through the spirit as it dropped its flame and disappeared. The torch behind the duo then lit supernaturally, with the flame that Joelle tried to hide. "Let's head back to the foyer," Sheik spoke up, "I guess our work here is done." "It would seem so." The ninja type added as they started back.

Thanks to Skull Kid, Midna luckily was able to navigate the East wing without running into any sort of trouble. "Tell me Skull Kid," Midna started, "What's with those ghosts? "You mean the Poe Sisters?" Skull Kid returned, "I have no idea. But my best guess is that they used to work in the mansion when they were alive or something." "Makes sense," The scientist replied as they neared a door, "But what did they mean by their master, the Dark lord's Phantom?" Skull Kid shivered a little, "I haven't met him exactly, but the Poe Sisters tell me that he's as evil as they come in these woods. And that if I don't do what they say, the Phantom will put me in the darkness." "Then why don't you leave?" Midna asked him. "I don't know… I guess I just get scared of being alone." Skull Kid sighed as they passed through the door. However, the door locked behind them as Amy, carrying the green flame, made herself known. Blakstag readied herself for battle as Skull Kid backed up a step. "Skull Kid," Amy screeched, "Get over here, now!" He simply hid behind Midna as she gave the order to Blakstag to attack. "He's not taking orders from you anymore." The scientist smirked as the female stag-beetle type made an attempt at a slash, but ultimately hit nothing as Amy disappeared cackling. "Look for her torch," Skull Kid squeaked fearfully, "The Sisters can disappear, but their torches can't while they're holding the flame." Midna watched the dark room carefully, scanning for any sign of movement or the flame. Finally, Amy reappeared with an attempt to use her torch as a weapon by spinning rapidly. "Blakstag," Midna called, "Incoming melee attack from your right!" Blakstag glimpsed at Amy long enough to narrowly jump over her as she spun by. "Now," The scientist ordered, "Counter while she's vulnerable!" The female stag-beetle type made a dash as she impaled her right-arm claws into Amy, causing the ghost to dissipate as her flame vanished and lit the torch in the middle of the room. Midna called Blakstag back as they were about to leave the room, until Skull Kid stopped them. "Thanks for sticking up for me." He mumbled shyly. "Anytime," Midna smiled back at him, "Now let's keep going." The trio then made their way for the other door and exited the room behind them.

Meanwhile; Jedediah, Malon, Casey, and Brown Bison were a little surprised to find themselves in a courtyard of sorts instead of a hallway. It wasn't overly elaborate, mainly stone walls with moss and vines growing down the sides. There was a small lake with an islet nearest to the corner of the opposite wall. "I have to say," Jedediah spoke up, "I didn't expect this." "No kidding." Casey added as he walked up to inspect the lake, but found nothing of interest in it. Brown Bison looked around as well, and found something of interest on the left-most wall. He grunted at Casey and pointed at whatever it was he found. "What'd you find?" Casey asked as he looked at the wall and caught on, "Oh, I see it now." The item was fairly hidden in the moss, but it hit the light just right for the medabots to find it. It was a small key lodged in the wall, but little did the two medabots know that. But when they approached the wall, they had a problem; it was far too high for them to reach, until Casey had an idea. "Hey Brown Bison," He started, "Give me a boost." The Texan only hid his face in his hat as he watched Casey climb onto Brown Bison's shoulders. "Oh boy," He muttered, shaking his head, "Here we go again with Casey's ideas." Malon stayed particularly quiet and played with a strand of loose hair, twirling it around her finger and eyeing the ground shyly. "Hey Malon," The Texan spoke up, "You're awfully quiet, something up?" Malon quickly snapped out of her trance, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just thinking is all." Casey and Brown Bison then fell backwards onto the ground with a thud from lack of balance. "I see," Jedediah replied, "What about?" "Oh, nothing" Malon mumbled as her cheeks turned a little red, "Just about what life was like before all this." "I'd agree actually," The Texan chuckled, "I was really looking forward to coming to Hyrule, but I never expected I'd end up helping to save it." The two teens looked around silently as Casey was just about ready to make contact with the item with attempt number two. That is, until Brown Bison lost his footing and dropped Casey in the lake by accident with a huge splash. The teens watched worriedly as Casey struggled a bit, and then finally climbed out, glaring at Brown Bison. "Casey," Jedediah called, "You alright?" "Just, peachy." Casey sarcastically muttered as he punched the stone wall hard, knocking the key to the ground and then stomped past his medafighter to the other side of the courtyard to medachange and race around in a circle to dry off. Both teens looked at Casey racing in circles, then at each other, and shared a good laugh as Brown Bison guiltily picked up the key and met back up with them.

Outside of the mansion; Link, Metabee, Zelda and Rokusho stepped out of the light to find themselves standing before an ancient building. "The Sage of Forest is in there?" Metabee wondered, "Man, talk about letting the place go." "This structure has likely been here for hundreds of years Metabee," Rokusho replied, "It's also very likely that the owners are long gone and this place was forgotten." "Well regardless of how old it is," Zelda stepped in, "We need to find the Sage of Forest." "Zelda's right," Link added, "So let's go." And with that, the quartet started for the door, only to find it already opened and cautiously stepped inside. As they approached the lobby, they found a purple ghost floating low towards the ground and covering her eyes with her hands. "Ghost in the house!" Metabee squealed, which in turn caused Meg to glare at the group and disappear. Navi in turn bonked Metabee on the head for being loud when he shouldn't. Confused, Link drew his sword and carefully watched for Meg. After a minute of false security, four Megs appeared and circled Link. The teenager was unsure which was the real and randomly took a swing at one. However, that Meg disappeared as another one retaliated on the teen's backside. "Why that little," Metabee raged, "Let me at it, I'll Metabee-bop it into next week!" Zelda and Rokusho tried to stop him, but when Metabee's in a rage, they decided it's best to stay out of his way. Link was still getting hit left and right from the four Megs , as another took the place of the one Link attacked, and was slowly running out of energy to fight back. Just as one Meg was ready to finish Link off; it was pelted ceaselessly by a barrage of meda-bullets and dissipated. "You keep your stinking hands off my medafighter!" Metabee yelled as he began shooting at another. The two remaining Megs looked at each other as a blur of white cut right through one of them, causing it to dissipate. Link looked up to find the remaining Meg looking around frantically. "You messed with the wrong teen." He growled as he rushed towards it and slashed diagonally through the spirit. "Yeah!" Metabee shouted, waving his arms like he was imitating a one-two punch, "You got it now Link-ster!" As Meg vanished for her final time, the purple flame found its place with the remaining three that were already lit. After all four flames were reunited; a rumbling could be heard from the floor as an elevator rose and stopped on their level.

As Zelda and Rokusho met up with Link and Metabee, a voice called Link's name. "Link? Is that you?" It asked. Link looked up to find Sheik and Nin-Ninja exiting out of the West wing and making a dash to meet up with his friend. "Oh man Sheik," Link sighed, "Boy am I glad to see you." "Not as much as I am to see you," Sheik returned, "Do you realize how much we freaked out when we didn't find you guys?" "We were afraid that you became lost in the woods and began to worry." Nin-Ninja added. "You hear that Link?" Metabee asked, comically beginning to tear up, "They missed us." It was right about then that Jedediah, Casey, Malon and Brown Bison came back from the Northeast wing and found Link and his group. "Well boy howdy!" Jedediah happily shouted, "Look who it is." "Hey guys," Zelda greeted, "Where's Midna?" "She left for the East wing with Skull Kid," Malon replied, "But we haven't seen them yet." "Who's Skull Kid?" Metabee asked. "Long story pal," Casey answered, "But let's keep it at we had a very interesting first meeting with him." "Wait a minute," Sheik started, suddenly becoming concerned, "Has anyone seen Saria?" "Not us Partner," The cowboy responded, "Last I recall she took the Northwest wing." "We didn't see her either," Rokusho added, "What's wrong Sheik?" "I don't like where this is headed," Nave piped up, somewhat startling everyone but Link and his group, "You think Ganondorf got to her first?" "I don't know Navi," Link answered, "But we better find her fast." After introducing Navi to the others, Midna and Skull Kid returned from the East wing and were somewhat relieved to see everyone together. "Hey Midna," Metabee asked as she and Skull Kid met the group, "You seen Saria anywhere?" "I haven't," She replied, "Why?" "Oh no," Link gasped, "This can't be good." "What?" Midna asked, now getting a little worried, "What can't be good?" "Long story," Metabee replied, "We'll explain later, but for now we need to find Saria." "Well last I heard she was headed for the Northwest wing," Skull Kid chimed in, "You think we should check there?" "That sounds like what we should do," Rokusho finished, "So let's go and look for Saria." With that, the group, now a whole again, dashed for the Northwest wing, hoping and praying that Saria was ok.

* * *

**Things are beginning to look grim since Saria hasn't returned from the Northwest Wing. In situations like this, the only thing one can do is hope that it's not as bad as it seems. Will Saria be in the Northwest Wing when the others arrive? Or will they find something else? The only way to find out is to read on.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. The Sage of Forest Reawakened

**When we last left our heroes, everyone was reunited in the ancient mansion as they took care of the Poe Sisters and made them disappear for good. Fear had struck however as one pair was missing from the reunion- Saria and Ambiguous 2. What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes".**

**Credit where it's due, Jedediah and Casey belong to me, and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 16- The Sage of Forest Reawakened**

After twenty minutes of searching the Northwest wing, which was a garden identical to the one in the Northeast, the group became very worried. "Nothing over here." Link called as he finished searching near the far wall. "Yo Link!" Metabee shouted frantically, "I found Ambiguous 2!" In a matter of seconds everyone crowded around the remains of the jewel beetle medabot. His body was slashed to ribbons in many different places, as well as his right arm completely gone and his left leg and torso crushed beyond repair. "Now I've seen it all." Metabee gasped. "Who would do something so cruel?" Zelda asked, clasping her hands over her mouth. Sheik turned the trashed medabot over to find his medal broken in half. "This can't be good," He said, "Whoever did this knew what he was doing." "No question there Partner," Jedediah added, "But the question now, is what?" "You think Ganondorf got to Saria?" Navi asked worriedly. "I hope not," Link piped up, "Come on, we have to find Saria." Everyone was going to leave, until Casey called them back. "Guys," He quietly stated, "Look." The locomotive type pointed at the arm blaster in Ambiguous 2's good hand. "He went down fighting," Casey spoke, "And to me, that should be honored." Brown Bison stood next to him as Metabee, Rokusho, and Blakstag followed. Through the next few minutes, the teens watched the medabots put together a memorial of sorts and placed what they could find of Ambiguous 2's remains inside. "Here lies Ambiguous 2," Casey started, "I didn't know him much, but he's a good one in my book to have gone down fighting." "I agree," Rokusho added, "He did what he could to protect his medafighter, and for that he will be remembered." Metabee was bawling to the point he was unable to say a word. And after a moment of silence, the medabots returned to their medafighters and headed back to the foyer inside the ancient mansion. Metabee however, stopped and looked back at the memorial as the others continued on. "So long Ambiguous 2," He spoke out loud, "I would have loved the chance to robattle you, but you're headed to the big robattle in the sky. Good luck pal, you're going to need it." Metabee then dashed to meet up with the others as they entered the foyer and figuring out what to do next.

In the foyer, Link was still a little shaken up on the inside. But Metabee skipped ahead a bit and pointed to the elevator. "Come on Link," Metabee stated, "Let's do it." Link smiled and nodded as the group stood before the elevator. Because of the largeness of the group currently, everyone agreed to go down in groups of four, so as not to overstress the limits of the ancient device. A couple minutes later, everyone met one last obstacle that barred their path- a large door that was padded and chained. "Well now what?" Malon asked. Brown Bison then looked at the key he was holding and showed it to Link. "Where'd you guys find this?" He asked. "Don't ask," Casey growled, eyeing the buffalo type, "But I'll leave it at you don't know how much we went through to get it." Brown Bison took a step back as a puff of smoke floated out of Casey's smokestack. Link shrugged as he fit the key in the lock and turned it. Amazingly, the padlock fell to the ground with a thud as the door creaked open. A cold breeze of stale air rushed out as the group stood still. Skull Kid hid behind Midna as Link and Metabee took a step forward. "We'll take it from here," Link spoke up, "We'll come get you guys when it's safe." "You're not going alone," Sheik interrupted, "I'm going with you." "I am too." Zelda added. "Perhaps it's best to let them go." Rokusho chimed in as the teens looked at him confusedly. "I would agree," Nin-Ninja added, "Although our intentions are good, it may serve best to keep our distance. With all of us running around, it will only complicate things." "Come on Nin-Ninja, not you too." Sheik fussed. "Don't worry about us," Metabee chimed in, "We'll be just fine. Besides, this is Link and Metabee you're talking to. We never lose." "You got that right," Link smiled, "Let's go Metabee." With one last look at their friends, the duo stepped through the door as it supernaturally closed behind them.

Inside, Link drew his sword as he and Metabee cautiously climbed a small staircase to their right to a gated arena of sorts. The room was octagonal in shape, and on each wall was a painting. "Link, look." Metabee pointed out, "Each wall has the exact same painting." Link looked around to find the beetle type was right. Each painting was of a dirt path leading up to a pitch black castle in the background. "I'm not liking this Metabee." Link warily replied. "Me neither," The yellow medabot answered, "Think we should head back and get the others?" Link silently agreed as they headed back for the staircase, they were suddenly barred in as an evil chuckle came from behind the duo. Both turned to find a man in dark armor atop a pitch black steed. "Who're you?" Link asked, readying his sword and shield. "He doesn't need to tell us Link," Metabee raged as he watched their enemy, "He's the monster who trashed Ambiguous 2. You dirty rat! I'm going to give you a Metabee-bopping so bad you'll feel it even after we beat you to a pulp!" The man didn't say a word, but simply chuckled again as his face melted to reveal that it was just a mask. The actual face was a skull with two large horns protruding from his forehead, as well as an ornate jewel between them. "Yow, and I thought he was ugly before." Metabee mused out loud. A large skull trident appeared in his hand as he kicked his steed, saying that he was ready for battle. Link's ancestor spoke to his descendant and Metabee, saying, "Evil Spirit from Beyond: Phantom Ganon." As Phantom Ganon soared over the duo and into one of the paintings, the fight was on.

The duo watched the painting carefully, only to find that Phantom Ganon sucker-punched both of them with his trident from another painting. Both the teenager and the medabot felt a surge of lightning run up and down their bodies as they screeched in pain. When they recovered, Link quickly eyed each painting and watching for any sign on where Phantom Ganon would appear. "Link," Metabee called, "If we get out of here alive, remind me to never visit an art museum." "If we get out of here," Link replied, "I'll second your notion. Now watch for Phantom Ganon, he has to appear out of one of these paintings." The duo decided to play back-to-back as they each watched one half of the room. After a minute, one of the paintings emanated a large portal as Phantom Ganon was ready to leap out of it. "There," Link called, "Metabee, gatling gun!" "You got it," Metabee shouted, "This is for Ambiguous 2! Laser Cannon!" He began firing his left arm chain-gun like no tomorrow at the specter as he dashed out of the painting. The attack caused Phantom Ganon's steed to stumble a bit, but make a leap over the duo's heads. Link saw this coming as he shot the blade of the Master Sword straight up as the specter's stallion flew over them. After receiving the two attacks, it was pretty shaken up, but still dashed into the painting behind its two opponents. "I think we got this down," Link smirked, "How about you Metabee?" "No doubt about it pal." He returned as they resumed their back-to-back strategy. Again, Phantom Ganon tried to attack as he appeared from another painting, but Link and Metabee knew exactly what to do as they double-teamed an attack as the specter flew past. The third time however, Phantom Ganon summoned two portals from two different paintings. "There!" Link called. "No, there!" Metabee corrected. Link looked over only to find that Phantom Ganon dash out of the one on Link's side and attacked both he and his medabot, laughing evilly as he flew into another painting. "My aching tinpet…" The beetle type mumbled as he rubbed his head. "You alright Metabee?" Link moaned as he shakily stood up. "I'm fine," He answered, "Just getting tired of messing with this guy." Just as Phantom Ganon saw a place to strike, Link noticed it out of the corner of his eye and threw his body into a full-on spin and struck the black steed, shattering that dark magic it was created of and leaving Phantom Ganon in the open.

Outside, the others were getting more worried by the minute since Link and Metabee haven't returned. "You think we should've followed?" Casey piped up, trying to break the silence. "I'm fighting the urge to actually go in," Jedediah answered, "But for now, we wait." "I really should have gone in with them." Navi sighed, "I guess it's from not following anyone for so long." Midna took this time to make some repairs on Blakstag and Skull Kid watched intently, as Blakstag was still in need of a little more repair from the robattle with Casey. Malon and Zelda stayed close, and Sheik paced back and forth. Meanwhile, Rokusho and Nin-Ninja took this time to meditate and calm their minds. "Well I've had enough waiting," Sheik huffed, "Come on Nin-Ninja, we're going in." "But Sheik," He protested, "Link requested that we stay out here." "I don't care!" Sheik cut him off, "Link is my friend and I'm supposed to be in there helping him." A silence ensued for the next few minutes. "Then Casey and I are going too." The Texan spoke up. "Brown Bison and I as well." Malon added, with an agreeing snort coming from the buffalo type. Zelda looked over at Rokusho as he briefly nodded. "Rokusho and I will go too." She chimed in. "Well with the six of us at their side," Jedediah smirked, "I'd like to see what can stop us." "Heh, you got that right," Casey chuckled, "I can feel the fight in me welling up in my boiler like some freshly shoveled coals." Midna looked up at the teens, "You guys go on ahead, we'll be fine." "But why?" Sheik asked, "Blakstag can still fight." "She can," Midna agreed, "But I still have a little more repair work to do on her before she can hold her own like she's supposed to. And don't worry about us; we'll cheer you on from here." After exchanging a nod with each other, the teens and medabots went in after their friends, ready to help Link and Metabee dish out a three-course meal of pain.

Inside, the teens were introduced to a bolt of lightning crashing over their heads as well as two intense screams of pain. They dashed up the staircase to find Link and Metabee on the ground and almost out of commission. "Warning" Link's medawatch flashed, "All parts at seventy-four percent damage. Overall attack range reduced by thirty percent." "Metabee," Link moaned painfully, "You alright?" "Just fine," The yellow medabot strained, "Just getting worn out is all." "We can't give up Metabee," Link returned as he tried to get back up, "We have to finish this fight." However, Phantom Ganon had different plans as he charged up a ball of electric energy. After Link and Metabee defeated his steed, he changed his battle strategy to throwing orbs of charged energy at his foes, and has had a lot of success and little resistance. However, as he his fatal blow sped towards its targets, a blur of navy blue flashed by and destroyed the attack. Link and Metabee looked up in surprise to find Nin-Ninja standing in battle stance, as well as Casey, Brown Bison, and Rokusho also running forward and readying for battle. Link looked back to find his friends standing on the sidelines. "Sheik thought you could use a hand." Nin-Ninja said. "And we all agreed to come and help." Casey added. "That phantom won't stand a chance against the six of us." Rokusho finished, with Brown Bison grunting loudly. "We're all here for you guys," Zelda continued, "So come on and give it your all!" "And I'll stay by your side like I did your ancestor." Navi proudly stated as she flew over Link's head. Link and Metabee looked at each other and nodded as they both rose to their feet. "Phantom Ganon," Link strained, "Your days of terror are over." "Now get ready for the beat down of a lifetime!" Metabee added as he met the other medabots in battle stance. Phantom Ganon seemed amused, but not intimidated as he charged up another balled of energy. This time, Casey dashed forward and gave it a good Tender Punch, resulting in the energy being vaulted back at its creator and releasing its energy upon him. Phantom Ganon fell to the ground and knelt as Link dashed in and managed to get a few good hits on the specter, as well as Rokusho and Nin-Ninja assisting in this manner.

With the combined might and teamwork of the teens and medabots, Phantom Ganon truly was given a beat down. And as he knelt on the ground and breathed heavily, Link clutched the sword in his hand as he gave Metabee a look of determination. Metabee caught on and lowered his head slightly. "It's time," Metabee shouted, "To kiss your bot goodbye! Missile launch!" Right then, two seeker missiles soared straight for Phantom Ganon as Link took a running start after them. When they exploded on their target, Link dashed in and made the fatal blow to their enemy as the smoke cleared. Just as the specter began to melt away in blue colored flames, a sinister voice boomed throughout the room as a dark portal opened up in the floor. "Not bad," It snickered evilly, "It seems I underestimated you and your metal insects, but underestimation is a mistake I won't make twice." "Twice?" Link asked, "Wait, you're Ganondorf aren't you?" "Well well, you're a bright one aren't you?" He chuckled back, "But then again, you are the descendant of the wretched Hero of Time; so why should I be surprised?" "Why you little," Metabee raged, "Just wait until we meet face-to-face, Link and I are going to give you a beat down so bad you'll wish you stayed sealed!" "Big words for such an insignificant insect." Ganondorf replied as his phantom floated over to the center of the dark hole. "This phantom, what a useless creation it is." He continued, "I shall banish it to the realm between worlds." As Phantom Ganon disintegrated into nothing, Ganondorf continued to speak. "You only defeated my phantom. But when you face me, I won't be as easy." Ganondorf's voiced then left as a blue light appeared in the center of the room. Link sheathed his sword and put his shield away as he clutched his shoulder in pain. Casey helped support Metabee as they met back up with their friends. After a minute of enjoying their victory, the teens and medabots stepped into the light.

When vision was restored, the teens and medabots were speechless at where they were. Although it was pitch black in every direction, the entire room was lighted, as well as a serenely timeless feeling floating in the air. "What is this place?" Link asked out loud. "You're in the Chamber of the Sages." A feminine voice replied. Everyone's eyes widened. "That voice." Link stammered. "It can't be." Metabee finished. Everyone turned around to find Saria standing on a hexagonal green platform. "Hey guys," She greeted somewhat shyly, "Good to see you." "No kidding," Metabee retorted, "We were worried sick about whether or not Ganondorf got to you." "Well you don't need to worry anymore Metabee," The green-haired girl smiled, "I'm safe here." She then looked at the teens, "Guys, I have to say thank you." She paused, "Because of your combined efforts to cleanse the Lost Woods of Ganondorf's evil, I was able to awaken as the Sage of Forest." Casey looked somewhat saddened and gazed at the ground. "What's wrong Casey?" Metabee asked as he looked back at him. "It's nothing," He replied, "I'm still a little upset over Ambiguous 2." "Don't be." Saria interjected, as her jewel beetle type medabot appeared from behind her. Everyone, but mainly the medabots, was in a state of shock. "But," Metabee stuttered, "But I thought he was…" "Trashed? Destroyed beyond repair?" Ambiguous 2 asked. "Yeah." The yellow medabot answered. "When Saria was attacked by Phantom Ganon, I stood by her side and tried to fight him, but failed. However, when Saria was awakened as the Sage of Forest, she was able to revive me." Saria looked at Ambiguous 2, then at Casey and the other medabots. "Even then, it was really kind of you to honor my medabot with what you did." Saria spoke up, and then looked at Link and Metabee. "The Forest has been cleansed, so allow Ambiguous 2 and I to grant you our powers as the new Sages of Forest. They both then raised their hands skyward and a green flash of light took the form of a green medallion was descended to Link's waiting hands. Metabee gave off a greenish glow for a minute, but it then vanished as they both looked at each other. "Link, you remember that melody I used to sing when we were kids?" Saria asked. Link nodded. "If you ever need to talk to me, or need a little advice on where to go, play my song on your ocarina." "Thanks Saria." Link smiled. "What're friends for?" The Sage chuckled, "You guys need to head to Death Mountain next, and cleanse it of Ganondorf's evil." A blinding light caused the teens and medabots to close their eyes as they were transported out of the Chamber of the Sages. "And don't forget," Saria finished, "We'll always be friends."

When everyone opened their eyes, they found themselves outside the ancient mansion, with Midna, Blakstag, and Skull Kid exiting the building to meet them. "Did you find Saria?" The female scientist asked. "Yeah, we did." Link answered. "And?" Midna continued. "We'll explain later," Sheik responded, "But for now, we need to head to Death Mountain." "But how are we going to get out of these woods?" Malon asked, "We're still lost." "I can help with that." Skull Kid piped up," Midna talked to me while you guys were in there and helped me get over my fear of being alone, so in return I'll take you guys back to the path." Everyone took a sigh of relief. "I do ask one thing though." Skull Kid continued. "And what would that be?" Casey asked. "Can you guys come visit me every once in a while?" Link knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think that can be arranged." And so, with the Sage of Forest awakened, the group made their way out of the Lost Woods with Skull Kid leading them. Link however felt a little uneasy, especially with what Ganondorf said about not being as easy as his phantom. But after some pats on the back from his friends Jedediah and Shiek, he decided he would worry about it later.

* * *

**With their combined efforts, Link and his friends had awakened the new Sages of Forest. One Sage down, five to go. The adventure is only beginning, and the question to ask is, "How will they fare as they continue in their journey to save Hyrule?" The only way to find out is to read on from Part 1- "The Forest Sage Saga" to Part 2- "The Fire Sage Saga".**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	17. On the Road Again

**When we last left our heroes, Saria and Ambiguous 2 were awakened as the Sages of Forest after the Lost Woods were purged of Phantom Ganon's dark power. One Sage down, five to go, and so begins part 2 of the adventure, "The Fire Sage Saga". What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes".**

**Credit to Nintendo for Legend of Zelda, Natsume for Medabots, and me for Jedediah and Casey. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 17- On the Road Again**

After making it out of the Lost Woods, the group headed back for the RV. They were about ready to leave, until Midna decided to play a smart move. "Hey guys," She said, "Before we leave, I need to go into town and buy a few necessities. Wanna come?" "What necessities?" Metabee asked as he leaned on the side of the vehicle. "Well food would be one of them," Midna retorted, "As well as a few repair kits just in case, among other things." "I always love a shopping trip," Malon chimed in, "Come on Brown Bison, let's go." The three left for town while Link, Zelda, Jedediah, Sheik, and their medabots stayed behind. "Well I reckon that means we stay here." Jedediah spoke up as he noticed Link holding his shoulder. "You ok there Partner?" He then asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Link answered. "I think otherwise." Zelda crossed her arms, "Come on, I'll take a look at your shoulder. I need to put what I learned in Health class to good use." Link tried to argue, but figured it's best to just go along with it. Navi and Metabee followed the two teens as Jedediah and Sheik were left outside with Nin-Ninja, Casey, and Rokusho. "Hey Jed," Sheik asked, "Any idea on what we can do while we wait?" The Texan looked over at a picnic bench a few feet away from the RV. "You good at arm-wrestling?" He smirked. "I'm ok at it," Sheik shrugged, "Why? You want to take me on?" "I recommend against it Sheik." Casey objected. "Why?" The teenager responded. Casey shrugged as he medachanged into vehicle mode, "You'll find out soon enough." He then chuffed past the ninja and stag beetle types and stopped. "I'm goin' for a speed run, you guys coming?" "I shall pass." Nin-Ninja answered. "Same here," Rokusho added, "You go enjoy yourself." "Fine," The locomotive type huffed, "Then I will go myself. See you slow-mos later." Casey then began spinning his wheels and dashed off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Sheik seemed a little worried about Casey going off on his own. "Umm… Jed?" He asked, "You think its ok for Casey to go off like that?" "I reckon he'll be just fine," Jedediah casually answered, "He just needs to stretch his wheels for a spell. He'll be back soon." He then sat down on one side of the picnic table, "Now, where were we?" Sheik sat down on the other side of the table and met the cowboy's grip with his own, "You ready?" "Ready when you are Partner." The Texan smirked as they begun testing each other's strength.

Inside the RV, Link had sat down in a chair as Zelda feeling for any abnormalities in his shoulder, much to Link giving small yelps of pain when she hit a tender spot. "Will you just relax Link?" Navi sarcastically asked, "Honestly, your ancestor would've sat still through the whole thing and not even flinched." "Well one thing that sets me and him apart at this point," Link sassed, "Was that he's been in battle before and his body was used to it." "Yeah," Metabee added, defending Link, "Give 'em a break will ya?" "I'm only telling him this to help him, you metal bug." Navi retorted. "What'd you call me?" Metabee raged, as he jumped up and down to try and clap the fairy in his hands. He then opened them up to find Navi gone as he felt a sharp bonk on the head. "And that's for trying to hurt me." She scoffed. "Ki ki… Ki… Ki ki… Dar… ki ki…" Metabee growled. Link decided to put a stop to it before it got out of hand. "Navi, Metabee." He called, "I appreciate you guys thinking of me, but I'm just in my own thoughts right now." "Thoughts about what?" Zelda asked as she began feeling the other shoulder for reference. "Mainly about what Ganondorf said," Link answered, "I'm still a little puzzled over what he meant when he said he wouldn't make the same mistake twice." "He's probably talking about when you and Zelda's ancestors defeated him the first time." Metabee replied, now cooled off. "I figured that much," The teenager responded, "But it only makes me wonder what he'll do differently now than what he did back then." "But our ancestors said that Time is repeating itself," Zelda chimed in, "The only thing I think will be different is the time itself." "What do you mean?" The yellow medabot asked confusedly. "I get what she's saying," Navi chirped, "She's saying that all that's different between now and then is what's changed. Like back then there weren't medabots or even that sort of technology." "Exactly." Zelda piped up, "That's what I was thinking." "But then there's the factor of what Ganondorf did with Zant." Link continued, "I'm just not getting why he needed him in specific. And if Zant was one, what if Ganondorf has more teammates?" "Maybe he just needs company." Metabee joked. "As much as I want to agree with you Metabee," Navi answered, "I don't think it's that simple." After a few minutes, Zelda said she didn't feel anything majorly wrong and suggested that Link was probably just worn out from the fight, and then went outside for some fresh air. But as Zelda neared the door, the quartet heard a yelp of pain and aggravation coming from outside.

"Argh," Sheik yelped as Jedediah forced his arm backwards and finished the match, "Ok ok, I give up. You win." "And that makes the score three-to-none," The Texan chuckled, "Want to try again?" "I'll pass Jed," Sheik retorted as he rubbed the sore spots on his arm. "What happened?" Navi asked them worriedly, "We heard a yelp and came to see if everyone was ok." "We're just fine," Jedediah laughed, "We were just havin' arm-wrestling matches is all." "Yeah, that and me getting my arm torn off by Mr. Cowboy over there." Sheik muttered, but Jedediah only chuckled more. "Casey did give you a warning Sheik." Nin-Ninja spoke up as he rose from his spot on the ground, but Sheik just mumbled to himself. And it was right about then that Casey came into view and whistled his return. He medachanged and marched straight to Sheik first. "Don't tell me," He jested, seeing the look on his face, "Let me guess." "Well go guess somewhere else." Sheik spat sourly. "Hey, I gave you a warning didn't I?" Casey snorted as he walked back to Jedediah and sat on the bench. "So how'd it go Casey?" The cowboy asked his medabot. "I have to tell you," Casey hoped down immediately and looked at his medafighter, "It was awesome!" "How so, might I ask?" Metabee chimed in as he left Link and Zelda to join the conversation. "About five minutes into my speed run, I was stopped by some dude with blue hair and his medabot, which was a racecar type model. And he looked at me and said 'you're into speed aren't you?' I answered yes and he challenged me to a race with him and his medabot." "And how'd that go?" Jedediah asked. "Oh man, that race was beyond epic!" Casey exclaimed, "But it ended with a tie. However, when I made a short lap around a nearby building to cut my speed, the dude and his medabot were gone. I tried to look around for 'em, but I didn't find them anywhere. So then I decided to come back here." "Sounds like you had an eventful trip." Navi piped up as she flew around the medabots. Ten minutes passed before Midna, Malon and Brown Bison returned with a good-sized bag in each hand, and the buffalo type medabot holding one over his head. "Where'd you go to get all that?" Metabee asked sarcastically. "Oh you know," Midna coolly replied, "The Grocery store, Medabots shop, Drugstore, the usual stops." Zelda helped bring a couple of the bags inside the RV and disappeared to help Midna put everything away while Malon took her place outside with the other teens.

About an hour later, the group was ready to hit the road as Midna whistled the teens into the RV. "Alright Link," The scientist called as she sat in the driver's seat, "Where to next?" "Death Mountain," Link replied, "We need to go there next." "Death Mountain it is." Midna repeated, "Alright, everyone ready?" After a "Yes" came from everyone, Midna drove out of Kokiri Town and started for the highway. "Alright, so call me curious," Casey spoke up after the group got on the highway about fifteen minutes later, "But why is Death Mountain called… well… Death Mountain?" "It has been said the Death Mountain was once an active volcano." Nin-Ninja explained, "But the mountain itself has been dormant for hundreds of years." "Makes sense now." Jedediah chimed in. "I heard it was also the home of the Goron tribe in ancient times," Zelda added, "But I think it was said that they suddenly disappeared and no one's seen or heard from them since." "Didn't our school have a sports team named after the Gorons?" Malon asked, including herself in the conversation, "I heard it did, but nothing more than that." "It does," Sheik answered the country girl, "I think it was the wrestling team." "Why the wrestling team?" Metabee asked. "The Gorons have incredible strength," Midna piped up, "And often tested each other's might in wrestling matches. At least that's what I studied about them." "Well it would make sense," Link added, "But at least Hyrule High recognizes its past instead of neglecting it." About ten minutes later, the group found a mini-bus stalled on the side of the road and decided to stop and lend a hand. Link got out first, and was utterly surprised at who popped his head out from behind the raised hood. "Beedle?!" Link exclaimed. "Well look who it is!" Beedle greeted in his accent, "How have you been Link?" "I've," Link started, "Been busy. How about you?" "Well," The salesman chuckled, "Let's just say I've seen better days." Sheik joined his friend and greeted Beedle as well. "What a small world it is!" Beedle exclaimed. "Hey Beedle," Sheik responded, "So what's up with your mini-bus?" "I'm guessing the battery just quit," The salesman answered, "You wouldn't happen to have stopped to give me a hand would you?" "That's exactly what we did," Midna stepped in, "Hey Sheik, you mind giving me a hand with the jumper cables?" Sheik left to help her as Link and Beedle moved to the rear of the vehicle. "While we wait," Beedle started, "How about you have a look at what I've got for sale?" "I don't know Beedle," Link scratched his head, "I nearly depleted my funds buying Metabee from you a few days ago."

"Oh gobbledygook," Beedle laughed, "Since you stopped to help me, I'll help you back and give you a good deal." He then opened the trunk to reveal about eight different models lined in neat rows. Link was a little stumped at what model to pick. "Allow me to make a suggestion," Beedle piped up after a minute, "Have a look at Haniwa Golem here." He then picked up the package with the clay colored medaparts inside. Its top half looked like a warrior statue of sorts, and its bottom half was vaguely similar to that of a horse. "Haniwa Golem doesn't specialize in attacking." Beedle started. "Then, why are you pointing it out to me?" Link interrupted confusedly. "Let me finish and I'll tell you," Beedle returned as he cleared his throat, "Now, as I was saying, Haniwa Golem doesn't specialize in attacking. But that's where its surprise comes in. This model specializes in negating other attacks!" "Really?" Link asked, now getting interested, "Like what kinds of attacks?" "Well it can't negate every attack," Beedle chuckled nervously, "More specifically; Haniwa Golem negates laser-based attacks. He's part of a set of 4 that negates lasers, missiles, gravity attacks, and one that negates all three. I just don't have the latter three with me at the moment." Link thought hard for a minute before speaking. "How much would you ask for it?" Link finally asked. "Well it normally goes for fifty rupees at my shop," The salesman answered, "But for you, I'll knock it down to twenty-five. What do you say?" Link's heart sank, "All I have is a couple rupees…" But then he remembered the set he won in Kokiri town, "But do you accept trades?" "Hmm… What do you have in mind?" Beedle inquired. Link entered the RV and picked up the Sky-Cargo medaparts set next to his backpack and went outside to meet back with the salesman. "How about this?" The teenager asked. "OOH!" Beedle gasped, "That's a Sky-Cargo medapart set! Are you sure you want to trade that?" "Well to be honest," Link started, "I'm not sure how much use a flight-type medapart set would be right now. At least with Haniwa Golem, I can use the negate parts right away." The salesman thought for a minute. "You got a deal!" He exclaimed as he traded the Clay Warrior type medapart set for the Airplane type set. "Thank you for your business." Beedle happily thanked as he shook Link's hand. "Same here," Link smiled, "We'll need to do it again soon." "Oh surely!" The salesman replied as Midna and Sheik met the two at the rear of the bus. "Well," Midna started, "We charged the battery with ours, so you're good to go." "Thank you Ma'am," Beedle finished as he closed the trunk and started for the driver's seat, "I really appreciate you doing this for me!" He then drove off in the opposite direction of the RV as the scientist and teens started back on the road a couple minutes later.

Once the group was on the road again, silence once again took over the RV as everyone mainly stayed to themselves. Midna gave Link a repair kit for Metabee and Sheik was teaching him how to use it. Nin-Ninja stayed to himself the most and continued meditating in the silence. Zelda kept Midna company as she sat in the passenger seat next to her. Rokusho sat near a window and watched the scenery go past. Jedediah decided to take this time and have a snooze as he put his hat over his face and rested his back on a seat cushion. Malon followed his example sometime after and rested close to him, though her head eventually found a place on Jedediah's shoulder. Casey and Brown Bison got a little bored, until Casey taught the buffalo type how to play rock-paper-scissors; though he soon regretted it after Brown Bison kept winning. About an hour and a half later, Midna needed to stop for gas and rolled into a gas station. Seeing Jedediah and Malon still sleeping, the scientist motioned the other teens outside for a breath of fresh air. "Boy it does feel good to stretch." Link sighed. "No kidding pal," Sheik added, "How're you feeling by the way? I noticed you weren't holding your shoulder earlier." "Still in a bit of pain," Link replied, "But better than before." "That's good to hear," Sheik returned, "And we should be finished with the repair work on Metabee's body when we get on the road again." "That's music to my ears," Metabee called through Link's medawatch, "I can't wait to be back in my body again." "Hey Midna," Zelda spoke up, "How much longer is it to Death Mountain?" "My best guess at this point," The scientist answered, "Would be that we should arrive sometime in the evening hours; since we're basically making a round trip back to Kakariko Village. We will need to stop in Kakariko Village though since it's at the base of the mountain." "What for?" Link asked as Midna put the gas pump away and paid for the gas. "Well for starters," Midna started, "vehicles aren't allowed on the mountain paths." "Well, it would make sense." Sheik finished as the group reentered the RV and continued down the road. Jedediah and Malon woke up a few minutes after Link and Sheik finished repairs on Metabee's body and reinserted his medal. Link however said that he needed to rest for a while and headed for the small bedroom at the back of the RV. Whatever lies ahead on Death Mountain, Link wanted to be prepared and decided that a little rest would do him good.

* * *

**Well now Link and company are on the road again, and even ran into a familiar face along the way. We can only wonder what will happen as they continue in their adventure, though the only way to find out is to read on…**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Medaparts Acquired-**

**Hanihead (Head), Mirror (R. Arm), Flash (L. Arm), and Haniwan (Leg) **

**(Owner: Link)**


	18. Meanwhile Behind the Scenes

**When we last left our heroes, they hit the open road and were on their way back to Kakariko Village and Death Mountain in order to find the next Sage. Along the way, they found Beedle stranded on the side of the road and stopped to give him a hand. What'll happen next? Find out now on "Medabots and Hylians- a New Generation of Heroes".**

**Credit to Nintendo for LoZ, Natsume for Medabots, and me for Jedediah and Casey. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**I also do not own the trio you will meet in this chapter. But I won't say who they are, so you'll need to read on to find out for yourself…**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Meanwhile Behind the Scenes**

Just as the sun breached the horizon, Link and the group finally made it back to Kakariko Village. As tired as they were, Midna was kind enough to open her home to the teens for the night, so as to allow them some time to relax and get a good night's sleep. However, standing on a cliff that overlooked the little village, were three beings that watched them. The one on the right however was noticeably shorter than the other two in height. "You think that's him?" The one on the left asked. "Positive," The one in the middle confidently stated, "That's has to be. Why would we be here if he weren't?" "I'm not sure about this guys," The shorter one chimed in, with his voice being younger than the others, "You think we should wait a little while longer before we just go and meet 'em?" "Relax Tails," The confident one shrugged, "We were told to find the descendant of the Hero of Time, and we did." Tails was about fourteen, had orange-tinted hair, and wore white overalls, an orange t-shirt underneath, red and white shoes, and ringed gloves. His defining feature however was his scarf. It was long, almost reaching down to his knees when it was around his neck, and tapered off to a white-colored point of sorts, giving the appearance of two tails. And hence was where his nickname came from, though his real name was Miles. "Well then what do you think we should do now?" The other being asked, crossing his arms. "Well firstly," The confident one started, "We never were told what to do after we found 'em, so I guess it's up to us. Secondly, you know me; I prefer to jump right into the action." "Well knowing you all these years Sonic, that makes sense." Knuckles huffed. Sonic was seventeen, and Knuckles was nineteen; both being near polar-opposite in looks and personality. Sonic had blue-shaded hair that, though it was somewhat long, gave the appearance of spikes due to how it rounded off to a point in spots. His attire mainly matched his signature color of blue; being a white t-shirt, dark-colored skinny jeans, white-striped red sneakers, white gloves, a slim blue sports-jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of sunglasses resting on his head. Knuckles on the other hand had red-tinted hair, though somewhat long as well, that came down in seven thick dreadlocks around his head, with his bangs being a little messy as they covered a portion of his forehead. He wore a red short-sleeve shirt with a white crest around the neck, denim jeans, red and yellow shoes with a metal buckle, and unlike Sonic or Tails, he wore mitts with spiked metal knuckles worn as an accessory.

"So what's the plan Sonic?" Tails asked as he glimpsed at the setting sun. "I shall explain to you what the plan is." Link's ancestor piped up from behind the trio. "Well well, if it isn't the ghostly Hero that brought us here." Sonic jested as they all turned around to face him, but got slugged on the arm by Knuckles for it. "The time is not yet right for you to meet my descendant." The Hero started, "Until that time, keep close to him, but not too close to be seen. He and his medabot still have a lot to learn before they are truly ready to defeat the King of Evil." "I have a question though," Tails chimed in, "Why did you pick us three specifically?" "Yeah," Sonic added, "If it's espionage you wanted, then why didn't you find our buddy Espio?" "I chose you because you three have something that will prove vital to the final defeat of Ganondorf." The Hero of Time replied sternly, "Now my time is short. And you know what you are expected to do. I wish you the best of luck." The ghost then disappeared, leaving the trio alone as the moon now began its ascent into the night sky. Nothing but the night wind could be heard as it whispered through the cloudless sky. "Well," Sonic started as he began stretching his legs, "I'm going for a stroll around the town." "Sonic," Knuckled objected, "Didn't you hear what the Hero of Time just said? We're supposed to keep our distance." "Yeah yeah, I know that." Sonic shrugged as he stood up, "But he never said I couldn't go for runs, did he?" He then smirked and started a sprint down to Kakariko Village on the mountain path. "Sonic, wait up!" Tails called after him as he started down the path. "Guys," Knuckles shouted after them, "Where do you think- ugh, it's pointless now..." "I wouldn't worry about them," Knuckles' medabot, Gokudo, spoke through his medawatch, "Besides; we know what needs to be done. So why don't go ahead and we get started?" Knuckles smirked, "I don't see why not." He then transported Gokudo into view. He was a warrior type, with a vibrant red and gold trimming being his main color scheme. His specialty was his stretch punch, which allowed him to attack foes from a distance and still hit hard. But since he and Knuckles have been together, he's found another use for his specialty. "Alright Gokudo," Knuckles started, "Let's get going; we have a mountain to climb." "You said it," Gokudo replied as they started up the mountain path, "Besides, who needs Speedy Blue up here on the mountain anyway?"

Meanwhile in Hyrule City, dark clouds blacked out the moon as a sole figure stood alone on the top of the main business tower. His physique was large and muscular, towering at almost seven feet tall, most of his features however were hidden under dark-colored ornate armor. He looked down at the flames and the destruction his army has caused in a few mere hours. Although putting others in misery was something he enjoyed, he wasn't completely satisfied with his work. He had other goals in his twisted mind. Goals of power beyond compare. Power like no one has ever seen. He looked at the back of his right hand as the image of the Triforce shone somewhat brighter, with the top triangle being darker in color. Minutes later, he was approached by four figures. One was Dark, Link's own arch-enemy, while the others varied in physical appearances. Another was Zant, the scientist that followed Ganondorf out of Kakariko Village. He was somewhat lanky in figure, but his build was covered by a black-colored lab coat with neon blue stripes woven through it. "Lord Ganondorf," Zant started as he bowed respectfully, "What will you do now that the Sage of Forest has been awakened?" Ganondorf stood in silence, not even turning to face him or the others. "The plan is simple," Dark stated as he crossed his arms, "We kill the Hero's descendant before he awakens the next Sage." "It's harder than you think," A feminine voice retorted, "If he was strong enough to defeat Phantom Ganon, then we must be careful how we go about this if we don't want to repeat our past failures." "Don't start that lecture over again Majora," Dark hissed, "I already know how I'll take care of him." "Right," Majora rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, "And you did a swell job doing so with that tin can of yours. Or should I have you relive that memory and humiliation a few times?" Majora was easily as insane as Ganondorf himself; as she was a sorceress that was once sealed in a mask thousands of years ago. She had her chance of eliminating the Hero when he traveled to Termina in the far past, but was sealed back into the accursed item by him. It was only recently that she was freed from the mask by Ganondorf's power and pledged loyalty to him because of it. "You do and I'll have Blakbeetle turn you into a beehive." Dark threatened back as he glared at the sorceress. After Link and Metabee trashed Belzelga in the robattle at school, Zant stole Blakbeetle from the laboratory and gave her to Dark as a replacement body.

"Ha, that piece of junk?" Majora laughed, "I'd like to see her try." "Enough of your bickering." Ganondorf growled as he clenched his fist, but then immediately released grip. He turned and faced the sorceress as she stood silently. "Majora," The warlock started, "I shall assign you the task of eliminating the Hero's descendant. Gain their trust and kill them all when the chance makes itself known." "As you wish, Lord Ganondorf." Majora answered respectfully as she cast a spell on herself to transform her appearance into that of a seventeen-year-old girl. While she looked completely normal, a lock of violet hair stood out openly in the new brunette color. Majora then grinned as she left to carry out her mission. "Why her?" Dark asked sourly, "You know she's just going to mess everything up." "Patience Dark," The fourth figure passively interrupted, "We've all had our failings. And each one of us will get a chance at revenge one way or another." "Can it Vaati," Dark spat, "I don't need orders to go and kill the Hero's descendant; I could do it anytime I please." Vaati was a classmate of Dark and Link's, but much less known to Link. His attire stuck mainly to the colors of red and a sick purple. His hair was long and draped past his shoulders in the back, as well as a large portion in the front covering the left side of his face entirely. But unlike Dark or Majora, Vaati was much more passive about how he did things; and would prefer that he use people as stepping stones to let him advance forward, regardless of what happened to them later. Vaati simply shrugged as he left the others on the top of the building roof. Zant followed shortly after, saying that he had to prepare his 'secret weapon' for the moment it was needed, and left Ganondorf and Dark alone on the roof. "Why did you find them?" Dark asked, "None of them are competent enough to complete the task. You and I both know that to be true." Ganondorf simply chuckled as he looked out to the open flames down below. "That may have been so in the past," The warlock agreed, "But this time, it will be different. Even with the Triforce of Courage flowing through his veins, the Hero's descendant still has yet to truly realize what is happening around him." "But what about the Princess's descendant?" Dark asked, "We still have her to deal with." The warlock smirked, "She is much like the Hero's descendant as far as I'm concerned; weak, fragile, and worthless. The sooner both are killed, the sooner my reign of power shall begin." Dark simply left Ganondorf and he went to train Blakbeetle for when their moment comes.

The next morning, Link and the others were much more refreshed than they have been in the past few days as they all felt that they had much more energy. After everyone was cleaned up, showered, and ready to go, Midna rounded everyone together of a bite of breakfast. About thirty minutes into it, Link felt a buzz in his pocket as he moved into another room to answer the call. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey Big Bro, how're you doing?" Aryll greeted. "Hey Sis," Link smiled, "I'm doing alright, how about you? How're Mom and Dad?" "We're alright for now," Aryll returned, "I ran into a few of my friends here at the airport, so that's good." "I'm sure," Link answered, "Hey, is Mom or Dad available?" "Sure, hang on a second." She responded. A "Hello?" came a minute later. "Hey Dad, how're things?" "Link, oh it does me good to hear your voice again." Link's Father replied, "As for how things are, they're a little hectic. But that's what you expect at an airport, right?" "Right," Link chuckled back, "How's Mom?" "She's doing alright. A little tired from all the noise and chaos, but she'll survive." "Hey Link, where'd you go?" Sheik called. "I have to go," Link finished, "But it was great to hear that you guys are alright." "Same here son," Link's Father added, "Be careful, and talk to you soon." Link then hung up as he went to meet back with the others. "So who was that?" Midna asked as she stood up to stretch. "My family," Link answered, "I'm just glad to hear that they're alright." "Same here," Sheik responded, "So where are they?" "They're at the airport right now," Link explained, "I'm guessing that it's probably being used as a temporary refuge point." "It would make sense," Rokusho added, "And should the situation gets any worse, then they'll be able to escape much easier." After breakfast, the group started for the hiking center to get access cards for the Death Mountain trail. They were just about there, until Tails didn't see exactly where he was going and bumped into Link, knocking them both to the ground. "Hey buddy," Metabee spoke up, "Watch where you're going will ya?" "I'm sorry," Tails muttered as he rubbed his head, "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was looking." He looked up to find Link and immediately stood up in a suppressed panic. "Whoa, slow down dude," Casey piped up, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" "I…uh…" Tails stuttered, "I just remembered, I…um…got to go to the medaparts shop. Yeah that's it, so I gotta go." He then dashed off, leaving a group of confused teens and medabots there in front of the hiking center. "What was that all about?" Navi asked, utterly perplexed. "You got me," Sheik answered, "But I recommend we get going before something like that happens again."

Tails dashed around the medaparts store and into the alley before he stopped to take a breath. "Oh man," Tails sighed, "That was close." "What was close?" Sonic asked as he lay comfortably on top of an empty dumpster. "I accidentally ran into the Hero of Time's descendant," Tails explained, going into a rant, "I didn't know it was him until I looked up and saw who it was I ran into. And then I freaked out and tried to keep myself in check and then ran down here and-" "Whoa, Tails," Sonic interrupted as he hopped down onto the ground, "Slow down a minute will ya? Take a breath." Tails took a deep breath and calmed down. "Feel better?" Sonic asked, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, much." Tails sighed as he looked around. "So what's the plan Sonic? I mean, we left Knuckles on the mountain, so what're we going to do?" "Hmm," The blue-dressed teenager thought, "You hungry?" Tails stomach growled a bit. "I'll take that as a yes," Sonic snickered, "So what say we find someplace to eat?" "Sounds like a plan to me." The tween smiled. "Good, then let's get going." Sonic finished, "Maybe we can find a place around that sells decent chili-dogs; the ones at the airport were just nasty." Without much more thought, the duo started down for the square. After a while they finally found a place that sells the delicacy known as the chili-dog and headed there to eat. Meanwhile, Knuckles and Gokudo continued up the mountain path by themselves and came across a small village nestled on a plateau to their left. Both agreed to stop there for a break and set their sights on the small village. When they arrived, Knuckles was immediately confronted by the apparent leader of the village. "Traveler," He started, "What is your business here?" "We only came to take a rest from hiking up the mountain," Knuckles explained, "Would you care to let us stay a short while?" "Hmm…" The leader thought, "Under normal circumstances, I would allow you to stay. The mountain however has become active only a few days ago, so I must refuse your request out a fear for safety." He then took a look at Knuckles' arm, which was thin, yet still muscular. "However, your arms show that you have great strength," The leader stated, "That is something we honor here. So I will offer you a chance to wrestle my village's strongest people. If you win, you may stay." The red-dressed teenager cracked his knuckles and smirked, "Alright then, who's first?"

* * *

**So now we find that Team Sonic is somehow involved in the coming overthrow of Ganondorf; the question now, is what part do they play in it? And we also see that Ganondorf's not alone this time- perhaps he's learned to try and accommodate partners… Or perhaps he has another goal in his mind. The only way to find out is to read on…**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
